Do Amor e Outros Demônios
by Jasmin Tuk
Summary: Sete anos após a formatura de Harry, acontecimentos imprevistos mudarão sua vida de forma irreversível. Último cap! Depois de séculos, aqui está a conclusão! Leiam e comentem, please.
1. Recadinhos

**Recadinhos**

Essa é a continuação da fic "De Vida e Destino". É recomendável lê-la antes, pois há situações e personagens criados lá que serão enfocados aqui, ok? Leiam, não é tão ruim... rs! 

Procurei redimir algumas pessoas desta vez (alô, fãs do Draco!) e melhorar um pouquinho a ação (pelo menos eles viajam bastante!). Tem muito Avalon e um pouquinho de Elfos por aí... rs!

Bem, achei uma boa idéia fazer uma breve apresentação dos personagens da fic anterior, para que os preguiçosos não fiquem tão perdidos (RS!!), então:

**Aline/Elenna Hunter Potter:** auror da Federação Européia. Filha de Timoth. A meio-elfo que fisgou Harry Potter.

**Ângela Bastian Lupin:** integrante do grupo de Lupin. Auror inglesa. Irmã de Hannah. Esposa de Remo Lupin.

**Fabian Fastred:** integrante do grupo de Timoth. Auror da Federação Européia. Marido de Hannah. Antigo namorado de Elenna.

**Hannah Bastian Fastred:** integrante do grupo de Timoth. Auror da Federação Européia. Irmã de Ângela. Esposa de Fabian.

**Jasmin Brethil Black:** auror inglesa. Integrante do grupo de Lupin. Esposa de Sirius Black. 

**Laurëtinwe:** mãe de Elenna, morta por Lúcio Malfoy.

**Siegfried Hayden:** auror da Federação Européia. Ex-namorado de Virgínia Weasley.

**Timoth Hunter:** comandante de um grupo de aurores da Federação Européia. Pai de Elenna.


	2. Onde tudo começa

**_Capítulo 1:                            Onde tudo começa_**

         O dia fora particularmente quente. Qualquer resquício de inverno, frio ou neve se dissipara nas colinas próximas com o nascimento de um sol escaldante. A vida voltara à pequena cidade, trazendo as cores fortes e radiantes da primavera. 

Crianças corriam pelas ruas ainda úmidas, algumas mulheres e homens estendiam roupas e móveis para tirar o cheiro de mofo. A maioria usava varinhas mágicas para expor sofás e colchões ao calor do sol. Alguns garotos atreviam-se a lançar feitiços de pernas-bambas ou trava-língua nos colegas.

Os pássaros cantavam, os animais saíam de suas tocas para celebrar o retorno da luz.

No sobrado mais afastado da aldeia escocesa, porém, não havia movimentação aparente. Os vizinhos pensaram que os donos estivessem viajando, como acontecia freqüentemente, mas não era isso. Os moradores da bela e confortável casa estavam ocupados demais para um banho de sol ou uma exibição de magia. 

Lá dentro havia uma peregrinação.

         A mulher andava da sala para a cozinha, da cozinha para o escritório, do escritório para a sala da lareira – onde parava e examinava inquiridora o relógio acima do console -, desta para o hall e de volta para a sala.

         Cobrira tantas vezes este percurso que os dois elfos domésticos sentiam-se tontos.

         - Senhora não pode se cansar. Senhora precisa de repouso. – um deles ousou aconselhar. A senhora voltou sua atenção para as expressões aflitas atrás de si. Olhou-os como se fosse a primeira vez. Eles não se intimidaram.

         - Senhora nervosa, minha senhora. Nós não pode deixar senhora fazer isso. – exclamou o outro, a voz um fiapo menos estridente.

         Ela suspirou e encaminhou-se para a grande poltrona na sala. Sentou-se com certa dificuldade e abriu um sorriso cansado aos seus acompanhantes.

         - Não posso evitar. Vocês sabem que a ansiedade torna-se insuportável quando ele fica longe por muito tempo. E lá se vão nove semanas.

         - Mas senhora fica cansada, e senhora não deve ficar cansada. Winky sabe que senhora está nervosa. Winky sabe que ele disse que chega hoje. – a elfa doméstica aproximou-se e estendeu a manta xadrez sobre a mulher.

         - Sim... Obrigada, Winky... Sim, ele chega hoje. – o sorriso dela alcançou os olhos cinzentos. – Só não informou a hora exata.

         - Se Mestre diz que vem, Mestre vem! – dardejou o outro elfo enquanto ajudava Winky com a manta e trazia o livro que a senhora apontava. Na lombada lia-se "_Traduções do Élfico"_.

         - Obrigada, Dobby... Sei que ele não mente, contudo, ansiedade é um sentimento difícil. – então ela tocou a barriga que denunciava adiantada gravidez. – Além disso, o nosso hóspede está exigente. Ele quer o pai por perto. Harry também deve sentir a ligação entre nós estreitando à medida que o bebê cresce.

         - Mestre Harry Potter está muito satisfeito, senhora. – Dobby e Winky sentaram-se no sofá ao lado e começaram a tricotar roupinhas. A senhora dera-lhes esse serviço para que pudessem ficar com ela e conversar. Eles simplesmente nunca paravam de trabalhar, por mais que ela pedisse.

         - Dobby está certo, senhora. Ele não abandonaria a senhora, minha senhora. – Winky entendeu errado a queixa dela.

- Não temo ser abandonada. Ele sabe que o esfolo vivo se o fizer!... Estou brincando. – acrescentou ao observar os rostos horrorizados. – Harry quer esse filho tanto quanto eu. Vocês se lembram quando ele recebeu a notícia? – eles sacudiram a cabeça em concordância.

         E quem não se lembrava? Saiu em todos os jornais: _"Aline Hunter Potter grávida"_, _"_Primeiro filho de Harry Potter_"_, _"__O Herdeiro  dos Potter__"_. Eles estavam positivamente exaustos de ter seus passos detalhados em periódicos, entretanto não conseguiam evitar. Mesmo passados sete anos da queda de Voldemort, ainda eram a maior fonte pessoal de fofocas do mundo mágico.

         Ela o culpava. Harry aprontara um estardalhaço tão grande quando soubera que nem o jornalista mais surdo e cego deixaria passar o furo de reportagem.

         Depois de verificar se os elfos estavam executando a tarefa corretamente, ela continuou a reler o livro que lhe chegara da Ilha Sagrada há apenas cinco noites.

         A Senhora do Lago enviara um belo colar de pedra-da-lua em forma de lua crescente, que ela levava ao pescoço, e folhas da sarça-sagrada dos alagados de Avalon, além da '_Athelas'_ dos Elfos, que agora vicejava apenas lá. A pedra ajudaria a manter ao menos um pouco de seus poderes, prejudicados com a gravidez. As ervas auxiliariam num parto tranqüilo.

         Elenna agradeceu os presentes e a visita. Havia anos não encontrava ninguém de Avalon. Às vezes, nas noites de insônia, ela pegava-se mergulhada naquela melancolia própria dos Elfos (assim diziam, e devia ser verdade) e pensando com saudade nas terras esquecidas pelos Homens, que ela via apenas em sonhos.

         Convidou-os a permanecer mais um pouco, mas eles não quiseram.

         - Embora gostemos de saber sobre este mundo, não pertencemos a ele desde muitas gerações, Elenna. – desculpou-se o jovem druida, com suas vestes brancas e seus olhos profundos. – Assim como o Belo Povo foi-se há anos sem conta, também nós devemos nos recolher e esperar.

         - Sim – concordou a sacerdotisa, vestida de preto com o crescente tatuado na testa. – Como é dito em algum dos escritos que lhe trazemos, '_Aurë entuluva!_' O dia voltará! E poderemos todos retornar das Brumas, do Reino das Fadas e da Valinor de seus ancestrais.

         - Antes, porém, você deve cumprir seu destino, filha de Elfos e Homens. – o druida sorriu para ela e tocou sua barriga. – Você não veio ao mundo simplesmente para ser mãe e esposa.

         - Sei disso, senhor, apesar de estar feliz. Sinto falta de usar meus poderes, mas faria mal ao bebê.

         - Não se preocupe. Aproveite todas as felicidades que a vida oferecer com as duas mãos. Tudo virá sem que você procure. – A sacerdotisa beijou-a nas faces, o druida fez uma reverência e a deixaram com as suas bênçãos.

         Recordando o encontro, ela adormeceu; e os elfos também.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

         - Como aconteceu? – perguntou, incrédulo, o homem de cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes, no momento lampejantes. – Alguém certamente informou a eles. Acobertou tudo.

         - Nós tomamos providências, Harry. Colocamos vigias e espiões. – o outro homem, mais velho, de ralos cabelos ruivos, rivalizava com seu interlocutor em termos de sinais de cansaço (olheiras, irritação, olhos um tanto vidrados, etc) – Lembre-se: faltam provas para confirmar nossas suspeitas. Até agora, de concreto, só que ele fugiu.

         - O senhor se esquece que eles estavam testando um contra-feitiço para o _Fidelius_ para atacarem as famílias dos aurores. Se isso não bastasse... – Harry tomou fôlego e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Estava muito nervoso. Deveria estar em casa. – Não bastasse essa droga, Lúcio Malfoy escapa de Azkaban! – ele deu um soco na mesa, fazendo os objetos tremerem. – Escapa para liderar os comensais! – outro soco. – Pelo Merlin da Bretanha!

         O Ministro da Magia sorriu levemente ao ouvir a interjeição.

         - Harry, você está cansado. Eu também estou. Todos estamos. Não adianta tentar fazer nada desse jeito. Você liderou o cerco a Eburacum e sei que não foi tão fácil quanto esperávamos.

         - Onze aurores atingidos seriamente.

         - E no dia em que você volta, temos uma notícia dessas.

         - Precisamos agir rápido!

         - Lúcio Malfoy vai demorar a ser uma ameaça. Todos os redutos estão sob vigilância, os grupos desbaratados...

         - Se não o pararmos vai começar tudo outra vez! – Harry interrompeu o Ministro, erguendo a voz. Arthur Weasley levantou-se e debruçou sobre a mesa, calando-o.

         - Não você. Você vai para casa. Há quanto tempo não vê Elenna? Você tem uma família, Harry.

         - É por ela que estou aqui. Elenna ajudou a prender Malfoy. Ele provavelmente deseja vingar-se dela.

         - Pense, rapaz! Você precisa de descanso. Ela está sozinha em casa, esperando um filho. As mulheres ficam sensíveis grávidas. – o tom de Arthur era o de um pai aconselhando o filho estourado. – Imagino que você queira estar com ela, protegendo-a.

         - Claro que sim, Sr. Weasley. – um sorriso iluminou o rosto exausto de Harry. Ele finalmente entendeu. – Acho que todas essas batidas e ocorrências estão me fazendo esquecer o que realmente importa. – constatando isso, ele levantou e apertou a mão do Ministro. – Mantenha-me informado, por favor.

         - Certo. Dê um abraço nela por mim.

         Andando rápido pelos corredores do Ministério em Londres, Harry chegou à Sala das Chaves de Portal Autorizadas. Um grande mapa das Ilhas Britânicas ocupava todo o piso. Sobre cada cidade onde morasse um funcionário encontrava-se uma chave de portal. Pegou o palito de picolé correspondente a sua e quase instantaneamente via os fundos do mercado distante quatro quadras de casa.

         _"Ela deve estar furiosa"_, pensou enquanto caminhava apressado pelas ruas molhadas e escuras.

         Passava das duas da manhã quando ele entrou sem ruído pela porta da frente. A luz tênue na sala o atraiu. Sorriu ao ver Elenna dormindo na poltrona, acompanhada por Dobby e Winky. Sentira uma falta absurda dela. Em seis anos de casamento, fora a primeira vez que ficaram tanto tempo longe, sem poderem se comunicar de forma alguma, por medida de segurança.

         Harry não queria ir. Sabia que se afastar dela durante a gravidez só pioraria tudo, por causa da ligação entre ele, o bebê e ela. Moody foi quem insistira, por alguns motivos práticos de escala de férias. O cerco durou além do previsto.

         Tinha certeza que se não voltasse naquela noite enlouqueceria de ansiedade. Agora, porém, à medida que se aproximava dela, sentia seu coração sossegado, num ritmo calmo. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da poltrona e tirou uma mecha que caía no rosto da mulher.

         - Ei, preguiçosa. – murmurou, acariciando os cabelos de Elenna. – Poltrona é lugar de dormir?

         Harry precisou de paciência para acordá-la. Ela também estava exausta. A reação compensou o esforço. Ao vê-lo na sua frente, Elenna sorriu seu melhor sorriso.

         - Então, sentiu minha falta?

         - Não. – ela respondeu com olhar debochado. – Eu me virei com o Dobby. – Harry virou-se para o casal adormecido e levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiando.

         - E como vocês estão? – beijou-lhe a barriga.

         - Bem. Ele, ou ela, cresce rápido. Não falta muito.

         - Eu sei. – disse, enlaçando sua mão na dela. - Creio que é diferente das suas sensações, mas também sinto. Desculpe ter ficado tanto tempo fora.

         - Não se preocupe, querido. – ela acariciou o rosto dele. - Ajude-me a levantar... Você deve estar faminto. A sua cara não engana. – dirigiu-se ao sofá e sacudiu os elfos. - Dobby, Winky, arrumem a mesa para esse velho soldado jantar, por favor.

         Os elfos festejaram a volta do Sr. Potter. Só depois de apertarem as pernas do rapaz em abraços é que foram aprontar a comida. Os patrões trataram de matar um pouco das saudades.

         Elenna viu-se nos braços do marido, sentindo o cheiro dele, deliciando-se com seus carinhos. Harry afundava a mão nos cabelos da esposa, causando arrepios e beijando-a devagar, especialidade sua. Ela logo ficou sem fôlego.

         - Que tal sentarmos? Sente aqui no meu colo.

         - Estou pesada, Harry.

         - Ora, venha. – puxou-a para a poltrona. – Quero os dois junto a mim. – ela prontamente encolheu-se junto ao peito dele. Harry ficou tentando sentir o bebê, acariciando a barriga. 

- Ela, ou ele, estava com uma saudade devastadora do pai desnaturado. – Elenna riu. – E a mãe também. – completou, passando a mão pela nuca do marido e beijando-o com doçura.

- Acho que vou ser voluntário sempre. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. - Essas recepções estão ficando cada vez melhores. – ela sorriu, ambos perdidos nos olhos um do outro.

- Tive medo que você não chegasse a tempo. – murmurou.

- Nem que eu estivesse no outro extremo do universo. – os lábios dele roçavam a orelha da meio-elfo. Logo desciam para o pescoço e voltavam para dos lábios dela. 

Harry sentia vertigem com os dedos quentes percorrendo seu rosto, assanhando seus cabelos ao mesmo tempo em que percebia Elenna relaxada totalmente. 

Ela, por sua vez, entrevia o abraço de Harry mais forte, a língua explorando sua boca calmamente, como ele gostava de fazer. Até que ela precisou novamente de ar e afastou-se, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do marido.

Ficaram apenas analisando-se até que Dobby apareceu na porta, convocando para a ceia.

         Ele tentou não tocar no assunto da fuga. Queria adiar ao máximo esse aborrecimento. Harry conhecia a esposa bastante bem para deduzir no que resultaria a notícia. O problema é que ela sempre perguntava sobre tudo, especialmente agora que estava afastada. Elenna gostava da vida de auror. Se ele ocultasse informações, ela saberia.

         E, claro, ela perguntou, perguntou e perguntou.

         - Não vou contar, Elenna. Pare. Estou cansado.

         - Mas eu quero saber. – os olhos dela brilhavam de curiosidade. – Por que você demorou tanto?

         - Depois conversamos sobre isso, ok? – a voz dele tinha um quê de definitivo. Ela não se importou. – Não é bom para você discutir certos assuntos agora.

         - Não tenha medo pelo bebê. Eu vou me controlar. O que o prendeu no Ministério?

         Ele perdeu a paciência. Estava fazendo aquilo pelo bem dela, droga!

         - Elenna Hunter Potter, não me aborreça! – Harry trovejou, num acesso de raiva. - Eu estou exausto e você fica me perturbando com perguntas! Dá um tempo! – decididamente, ele não deveria ter dito isso. O brilho nos olhos sumiu e ela pareceu interessada numa mancha na parede.

         - Desculpe. – a voz estava fria quando ela se levantou sem olhá-lo. – Pode comer em paz.

         - Querida, não faça isso. – ele pegaria sua mão se ela não tivesse desviado. - Eu não quis magoá-la. Apenas não quero preocupá-la.

         - Eu fui inconveniente, Harry. Não suba antes de terminar. – e saiu da sala.

         As brigas deles eram assim. Elenna nunca gritava (só quando se descontrolava mesmo. Aí atirava retratos, pesos-de-papel, quadros, qualquer coisa), nem o mandava dormir no sofá (o que ele agradecia). Harry, às vezes, desejava alguém mais explosivo. Talvez ele não se sentisse tão culpado agora. Ela gritaria, ele também e logo fariam as pazes.

         Quando entrou no quarto, viu o vulto dela virado para o lado de fora da cama, imóvel. Ele suspirou, trocou de roupa e deitou-se. Amanhã conversariam. Mal tinha encostado a cabeça no travesseiro, sentiu que ela se virava, aconchegava seu corpo ao dele, a cabeça apoiada no ombro, como sempre dormia.

         - Elenna?! – pensou que ela acordara. O silêncio informou que não. – Você me surpreende, sabia? – abraçou-lhe a cintura e beijou o alto da cabeça. 

         Foi bem mais leve que ele pegou no sono.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Draco Malfoy estava preocupado com o encontro. Sentado no bar de pior reputação da Travessa do Tranco, ele procurava a todo custo manter os olhos longe do relógio. Tentara prestar atenção aos outros fregueses. 

No ambiente enfumaçado e mal iluminado distinguiu os contornos de dois bruxos em sobretudos negros, bastante suspeitos na sua opinião; um casal de duendes num canto escuro e um homem que nitidamente desviara o olhar dele. 

_"Por que perco meu tempo?" _

Ele duvidava que alguma vantagem adviria se fosse visto num antro como aquele. Depois do trabalho que fora convencer o Ministério da sua isenção no ataque a Hogwarts e retomar um pouco do respeito que a comunidade tinha pela família, seria negligência perder tudo por causa _"dele"_.

- Pensando no diabo... – disse, à guisa de cumprimento, quando a figura encoberta por uma gasta capa cinzenta sentou-se sem cerimônia à sua frente.

- Também estou feliz em vê-lo, Draco. – a voz continuava a mesma. Um pouco rouca, talvez.

- Não viria se ela não insistisse tanto. 

- Sua mãe fez o que mandei, como sempre.

- O que você quer de mim?

- Calma aí. Não vai perguntar como eu estou? Achei que tinha lhe ensinado boas maneiras, moleque! – o homem deu um soco na mesa, chamando a atenção do casal de duendes. Draco não demonstrou reação. O encapuzado debruçou-se sobre a mesa – Você não foi me visitar. Fiquei tão chateado...

- Foi para ouvir lamentos de um velho que me trouxe aqui? – Draco destilava frieza em cada sílaba. – Você realmente decaiu muito. Nos meus delírios mais ousados jamais pensei em vê-lo tão decadente.

- Não se esqueça quem lhe ensinou tudo que sabe, garoto! – o tom ameaçador faria qualquer um sair correndo, mas Draco não era qualquer um. Seus olhos cinzentos emitiram um brilho gélido.

- Nunca ouviu aquele ditado de que o aprendiz supera o mestre? Não sou mais uma sombra sua. Pensando bem, jamais fui. Sempre fui dono de mim mesmo, fiz o que quis; enquanto você...

- Tudo graças a mim! Você não seria nada sem mim! Você é fraco, incapaz, imbecil o suficiente para fugir do verdadeiro poder!

- Escute aqui! – Draco quase descontrolou-se. Bateu na mesa também e desta vez o barman emitiu uma exclamação de protesto. _"Ele só pode ter ficado louco. Completamente maluco."_ – Eu não tenho que ficar ouvindo insultos de um fugitivo num buraco de quinta. Você, com certeza, precisa de ajuda médica. – levantou-se para sair voando dali, mas foi impedido pela mão do homem, que segurou firme seu braço.

- Você vai sentar aí e vai me ouvir, moleque. – dizendo isso, jogou-o no encosto da cadeira. A cabeça de Draco bateu, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio por um momento. – Eu a quero. Quero me vingar e você vai me ajudar.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – o jovem levantou-se mas novamente foi barrado pelo homem, agora apontando uma varinha para ele. Draco ficou parado, fuzilando o outro com o olhar.

- Eu não posso andar livremente. Já contatei vários conhecidos e estamos armando algo grande. Mas, primeiro, quero ela fora do meu caminho. E eu soube, para meu desapontamento, que você tem estado perto dos amantes de trouxa. – parou e encarou o jovem imóvel à sua frente. – Você é uma vergonha para a nossa família. Mas vai me ser útil ao menos uma vez nessa sua vida medíocre.

- Realmente é curioso o seu conceito de '_vergonha da família'_ e de _'vida medíocre'_ já que você os exemplifica perfeitamente pelo '_meu'_ conceito.

- Pode despejar as besteiras que quiser, contanto que colabore. – era a terceira vez que ele mencionava esse 'porém', Draco percebeu. Conhecendo-o, como ele conhecia, sabia que era a maneira de seu pai fazer o interlocutor ficar curioso. Ele, entretanto, não desejava saber. Prometera afastar-se de atividades ilegais. Ia o tempo em que era um garoto tolo que acreditava nessa história ridícula de Trevas. – E você vai colaborar. Por bem ou por mal.

Draco mexeu os lábios numa imitação de sorriso.

- Está me ameaçando?

- Claro que não. Você é meu sangue. 

- Então não vejo como você possa me obrigar.

- Com a maldição _Imperius_, quem sabe?! – Draco olhou de esguela para ele. - Não, isso saiu de moda. Mas acho que pode voltar...

- Ela não me afeta mais.

- Pelo menos isso você consegue evitar. Tenho outros meios de fazê-lo auxiliar no meu plano para acabar com aquela garota insolente!

- Está falando de Aline Hunter? – o homem concordou. - Esqueça. Ela é a pessoa mais protegida da Inglaterra. E ela já levou a melhor uma vez. Por que agora seria diferente?

- Ela é só a primeira que será sacrificada em nome da nossa causa.

- '_Sua'_ causa perdida. Eu não vou tomar parte nisso. Não há nada que você faça para me obrigar.

- Um homem sempre tem um ponto fraco. E eu, por acaso, sei o seu. – um tom divertido surgiu na voz. - Adivinha de '_quem'_ eu estou falando?

Ele poderia estar blefando. Ninguém sabia do relacionamento dos dois. Tudo era muito recente. Mas resolveu não arriscar. Enfim, sentou-se e ouviu o plano absurdo de Lúcio. Depois decidiria o que fazer.  

**N/A:** A idéia da Sala das Chaves de Portal Autorizadas foi tirada de algum dos volumes da série "A Sétima Torre", mais uma história de fantasia que me cativou de imediato, assim como no nosso Harry Potter e "Fronteiras do Universo". Vale a pena ler!

Bem, o que estão achando? Devo continuar nesse ramo, ou desistir de vez?... Escrevam para criticar, dar sugestões, elogiar, ou apenas para dizer 'oi'. No próximo capitulo, reunião de emergência no sobrado Potter. Não percam... rs!


	3. Momentos de glória e angústia

Capítulo 2:                            Momentos de glória e angústia 

         Parecia que suas pálpebras tinham acabado de se fechar quando ele foi molestado.

         - Chamem Smith... – respondeu com a voz enrolada. – Deixem-me dormir...

         Sons de risos abafados chegaram à sua parte consciente. O intrigante é que não eram os risos dos aurores. Abriu de má-vontade os olhos. Viu um borrão ao seu lado e focalizou-o com os óculos.

         - Algum problema, querida? – Elenna estava sentada na cama com as mãos nas costas. Tinha os olhos fechados e forçou um sorriso.

         - Não encontrei Smith. Você terá que resolver, Potter... Ai... – a voz falhou e ela respirou rápido antes de continuar. Harry segurou-a pelos ombros. – Acho que começou... As dores vieram a tarde toda... Ai.... Eu não dei importância... Andei quilômetros dentro de casa... Aaii... Estava tão preocupada com você...

         Ele arregalou os olhos. Seu cérebro funcionava a cem bilhões de impulsos nervosos por milésimo de segundo e não sabia o que fazer.

         - C-c-calma, meu amor. E-e-eu estou aqui com você... Nossa, isso foi horrível! – Elenna riu e olhou-o. O jovem distinguiu confiança e amor na expressão dela, que transformou-se numa careta e mais um suspiro de dor. Ela precisava dele; e ele faria o melhor. – Incomoda se você deitar? É recomendável... Assim... Vou chamar Winky e Dobby, está bem?

         Harry disparou escada a baixo, amaldiçoando o minuto em que concordara com Elenna em realizar o parto em casa. Ela não queria nem ouvir falar em maternidade e ele deixou. Agora que a hora chegara, receava não ter sido a escolha sensata. E se acontecesse alguma coisa errada?

         - Não quero vocês comigo hoje! – falou alto para espantar os pensamentos ruins.

         Os elfos ficaram eufóricos e subiram a escada feito raios para ajudar a senhora. Harry encaminhou-se à lareira. Em quinze minutos, seus amigos tomaram conta da casa e ele pôde voltar para o quarto.

         Uma fragrância suave e fresca vinha do cômodo, onde várias mulheres ajeitavam tudo. Hermione dava instruções aos elfos, Hannah conjurava toalhas esterilizadas, Molly e Gina conversavam com a medi-bruxa que acompanhara a gravidez. 

Elenna estava sentada na cabeceira da cama, jogando folhas numa bacia de água quente. A intervalos regulares, um tremor sacudia seu corpo e ela fechava os olhos, respirava fundo e voltava a atenção para as folhas.

         Harry sentou-se e pegou sua mão. Ela deu-lhe um sorriso e apertou a mão dele.

         - 'Athelas'. – explicou, mostrando uma folhinha de verso prateado. – A infusão acalma os sentidos e é curativa. A sarça-sagrada – ela apontou um maço de talos compridos no criado-mudo. - é para banhar o bebê.

         - Avalon. – ela assentiu. 

Uma nova onda de contrações varreu seu corpo. Harry engoliu em seco, amparando-a. Elenna inspirou, procurando o vapor, contendo um grito. _"Merlin, por que tem que ser assim?"_, lamentou, assistindo a mulher abrir os olhos, voltando-se séria para ele.

Ele segurou-lhe delicadamente o rosto e encostou os lábios na bochecha dela. 

– Amo você. – declarou, a voz rouca pouco mais que um sussurro.

         - Também amo você... Fique tranqüilo... Vamos nos sair bem... AAAHH!

         A Sra. Weasley aproximou-se com a medi-bruxa.

         - Harry, querido. Acho que esta é a sua deixa. – disse, empurrando o rapaz. Ele ouviu outro grito e viu a esposa cercada antes de baterem a porta na sua cara.

         - Vamos. Agora é com elas. – Rony aparecia do nada e o levava para baixo.

         - Então, como ela está?

         - A Senhora do Lago enviou Athelas, Timoth.

         - A medi-bruxa é competente, Potter?

         - Foi Elenna quem a escolheu, Snape.

         - Vai correr tudo bem, Harry. Passei por isso seis vezes.

         - Como o senhor agüentou, Sr. Weasley?

         - A pergunta é: como a _"Sra."_ Weasley agüentou!

         - Sirius! – Jasmin e Ângela vinham da cozinha trazendo café e torradas.

         - Sente-se aqui, Harry. – convidou Remo. – Você está horrível.

         - Ainda não entendo por que ela não quis um hospital!

         - Elenna tem regras próprias. – Fabian juntou-se aos dois. – E imagine a multidão de repórteres de plantão na porta da maternidade!

         Harry tentou rir, sem sucesso. Sentia dor por todo o corpo. À medida que o corpo de Elenna sofria o dele reagia também. Não era a dor lancinante que os raros gritos (ela não era escandalosa, como toda Elfa que se preze.) denunciavam. Era diferente, mas incomodava.

         - Daria qualquer coisa para estar no lugar dela.

         Jamais soube quanto tempo ficou ali, o pensamento voando para o andar de cima, transmitindo força a ela. Esfregava as mãos, nervoso. Percebia as pessoas vindo falar com ele, animando-o, mas de pouco adiantava. Então, uma voz, que ele julgou ser de Mione, o sacudiu.

         - Vá conhecer seu bebê, Harry.

         Ordem recebida, atropelou quem estava ao pé da escada, desculpando-se desajeitado. Parou na porta do quarto e recuperou o fôlego antes de entrar.

         Na penumbra, o bruxo viu a esposa com um embrulhinho que se mexia no colo. Engoliu em seco.

         - Veja, o papai chegou, meu amorzinho.

         - Vocês estão bem? – ele aproximou-se, carinhoso, para abraçar e beijar Elenna.

         - Sim... Cansadas e felizes... – a mulher dizia as palavras pausadamente. - É uma menina, querido... Não é linda?

         Do meio da trouxa, surgiu uma minúscula mão envolta em luz dourada, em seguida olhinhos verde-vivo piscaram abaixo de pelinhos pretos que cobriam a cabeça.

         - Maravilhosa! – ela observou o rosto do marido iluminar-se ao contemplar a nenê.

         - Tome, segure-a... Com cuidado.

         Harry tinha medo de respirar e machucá-la.

         - Ela é tão pequena e frágil. – não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Estava enfeitiçado. – Como vamos chamá-la? Decidimos que veríamos como ela seria antes, não foi? E então?

         - Deixo para você escolher.

         - Não. Você é a mãe.

         - E você é o pai!

         - Ok... Hum... O brilho dourado com certeza é o espírito dela?! – Elenna assentiu. - Que dia é hoje? Vinte e dois de março... Primavera... Você escolheu um excelente dia para chegar, não?... Que tal... Hum... Que tal Elanor?

         - Elanor? A flor dourada de Lórien. Um nome élfico.

         - Exatamente! Elanor Hunter Potter. O que você acha, princesa? – a nenê bocejou. – Ela gosta.

         - Eu também. Você sabe que são as minhas favoritas.

- Então, bem-vinda, pequena Elanor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Draco,

estou na casa dos Potter. Rony e Mione brigaram de novo. Não me espere. 

Gina."

- Típico.

Foi o que Draco disse ao ver o bilhete flutuando em frente a porta do quarto. Sentia-se moído como se tivesse ficado no caminho de uma manada de veelas raivosas. Seu estado de espírito não era, portanto, dos mais agradáveis.

Caminhara até o amanhecer pelas ruas desertas do subúrbio de York. A primavera recente não dissipara por completo os ventos frios do leste e do norte. As ruas estavam molhadas e escuras. As estrelas quase invisíveis e a lua crescente suscitavam um ambiente melancólico – conjunto favorável a pensamentos soturnos.

- Parece que não tenho como escapar. – resmungava baixinho, enquanto esforçava-se para manter distância de casa. Seus pés não obedeceram e ele se viu parado em frente à sóbria construção, sem os confortos da Mansão Malfoy. Quem se importava? Não ele. – Fui apanhado na ratoeira, pelos próprios ratos.

Sua andança não clareou as idéias. Sequer decidiu se deveria alertá-la. Uma parte dele ficou aliviada com o adiamento da decisão. _"Ela tem o direito de se defender!"_, a outra recriminou. Contudo, Draco atravessou a porta, atirou-se na cama e praticamente desmaiou.

**N/A:** Esqueci de avisar no capítulo anterior que às vezes vou colocar nomes de músicas no início dos capítulos. São apenas sugestões de trilhas que achei legais, ok? Até a próxima!!


	4. Amar é

Capítulo 3:                            Amar é... 

**Música:**  Monte Castelo – Legião Urbana

_"Ninguém me disse que seria fácil. Tenho a sensação ao mesmo tempo estonteante e terrível de que uma vida depende de mim. Uma vida que veio através do meu ser – 'hröa' (corpo) e 'fëa' (espírito) – para conhecer a alegria e a tristeza deste mundo. E eu a amo. Amo-a desesperada e tranqüilamente. É esse sentimento que tentam entender e canalizar os druidas e as sacerdotisas de Avalon? Ou o que os Elfos sentiam em seus espíritos por toda a Terra? Um amor que comprime e conforta nossos corações..."_

O movimento do marido virando-se na cama acordou-a do torpor em que mergulhara enquanto amamentava a filha. Elanor sugava sem pressa o leite, observando atenta o rosto da mãe.

- Você não está mais resplandecente. – ela murmurou, sorrindo. - Seu '_fëa'_ assentou aí dentro afinal. Já se passaram quatro meses, não é? Os corpos mortais quase não os comportam... – calou-se, mordendo o lábio, repreendendo-se em seguida. - O que estou fazendo? Estes são assuntos para outra ocasião, minha florzinha... O que faremos para o papai de aniversário? Talvez deixá-lo dormir o dia inteiro?...

Elenna olhou novamente para o lado. Harry dormia pesado, a respiração lenta e compassada. Nem acordara com o choro da nenê. Tinha passado o dia entretendo as visitas. Quando todos se foram, ele desabou.

_"Há alguns anos"_, ela pensava ao passar a mão livre pelo rosto dele, _"riria de quem me dissesse que amaria tanto um homem. Nem em sonhos imaginei prender-me por vontade a alguém, no entanto, aqui estou, satisfeita. A felicidade é tão simples de perceber e tão difícil de conquistar."_

- Temia que você chegasse a outra conclusão. – Harry assustou-a, abrindo preguiçoso os olhos e sentado-se. – Devia ter me chamado. Posso e quero ajudar; e você precisa descansar.

- Eu teria que agir neste caso, Sr. Potter. – Elenna sorriu ao ser acomodada nos braços dele. - Sua filha estava faminta. E você também está exausto. Morgana e Gawen não o largaram o dia inteiro.

- A mistura Rony-Hermione é altamente explosiva. – ele concluiu, olhando para a nenê. – Ela está quase dormindo.

- Se quiser, pode levá-la para o berço.

- Venha, princesa.

Elanor choramingou e esperneou no colo do pai. Harry não se intimidou. Limpou a garganta e entoou uma das músicas que cantava para ela desde antes do nascimento. Apesar de desafinado, (e dos protestos zombeteiros) produzia na filha um efeito calmante impressionante. Aninhada no colo, ela dormiu rápido. Ele colocou-a no berço ao lado da cama e voltou, desta vez para acolher a esposa nos braços.

- Sabe a vantagem desse emprego?

- Acordar cinco vezes por noite?

- Ser abraçado e desejado por duas mulheres lindas!

- Ah, pelo Merlin! Eu sou obrigada a ouvir isso? – ela encarou-o com expressão de incredulidade, mas apertou o corpo contra o dele. 

Elenna sentia a mão quente de Harry alcançando-lhe a nuca e os lábios dele subindo pelo pescoço, orelha e chegando à boca. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a coluna enquanto era beijada ardentemente. Soltou um muxuxo de desagrado quando ele parou. Ao abrir os olhos, que ela fechara sem perceber, encontrou um sorriso de triunfo.

- O que foi que eu disse?

Ele, por sua vez, viu sua mulher mostrar-lhe a língua, sorrir sapeca e aconchegar-se ao seu corpo para supostamente dormir. Antes, porém, ela encheu o tórax e a barriga dele de cócegas, ocasionando uma noite mal-dormida e um conseqüente acordar tardio.

Por esse motivo, eles não perceberam que alguém não autorizado surgiu na lareira e vasculhou a casa, desaparecendo ao ouvir os ruídos de Dobby na cozinha.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Gina Weasley observava o namorado preparar o café da manhã. Ele estava terminando de servir o mingau de aveia (ela ainda achava difícil acreditar que ele gostasse de mingau. Simplesmente não combinava.), arrumando as torradas numa cesta, ajeitando tudo na bandeja onde já se encontravam as xícaras, o bule de chá e o de leite e trazendo tudo para a mesa. Pôs-se, então, a dispor tudo nos lugares adequados, sentou em frente a ela, encarou-a e abriu o primeiro sorriso do dia.

- Bom dia, Virgínia.

- Você me surpreende, sabia? – ela disse numa expressão embasbacada e divertida, sem saber que um certo amigo falava o mesmo para a esposa constantemente. – Não conhecia seus dotes culinários!

- Digamos que eu tive que me '_virar'_ por um tempo. Experimente. Garanto que não é tão horrível quanto parece.

Ela olhou desconfiada para a massa cinzenta e encaroçada no prato e quase desistiu. Só a cara dele, suplicante, a fez erguer a colher e colocar a papa na boca. Surpresa!

- Hum! É bom! – exclamou, abastecendo a colher com avidez. – Vou contratá-lo como meu cozinheiro particular, Malfoy.

Draco apenas sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu levemente, começando a salpicar o mingau de pedacinhos de torrada.

_"Como ele mudou! Eu gostaria de saber 'o que' o mudou! Quantas armadilhas ele armou, qual nojento era em Hogwarts?! Mal acreditei quando o encontrei em Estocolmo, perdido e sozinho."_

- Virgínia?! – ele chamou, preocupado. – Algo errado?

Gina percebeu que estivera encarando-o e desviou a vista para o prato.

- Não! – apressou-se a dizer. – Não há nada errado. Apenas... é que... – levantou os olhos e encontrou os dele. – Draco, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Você não precisa da minha permissão para nada.

- Muito bem... Quero saber se você está feliz. Isto é, se você é feliz.

- Por que isso agora? – Draco assustou-se. – Onde pretende chegar?

- Estamos juntos há algum tempo e nunca vi você vivo. Quero dizer, você nunca parece realmente vivo, entende? Insistiu para voltarmos para a Inglaterra, conseguiu reaver alguns bens da sua família, trabalha no Gringotes. No inicio, até pensei que você reagiria, mas, de uns meses para cá, você caiu de novo. Se fechou novamente para mim.

Draco ouviu-a com uma expressão neutra que a irritou, entretanto, Gina conseguiu manter a voz normal e os olhos grudados nos dele.

- Sei que não estou sendo a melhor das companhias, Virgínia. – ele começou, sem emoção. – Compreendo que você precise de alguém alegre e saltitante e, lamento informar, jamais fui ou pretendo algum dia ser essa pessoa.

- Não, você nunca foi extrovertido, mas havia vida dentro de você, Draco. Mesmo direcionada para o lugar errado, sua força era grande o suficiente para rivalizar com Harry e comandar a Sonserina inteira. Quando viemos morar aqui, vi o qual forte você é, superando todas as desconfianças, recomeçando sua vida, só q...

- Olhe,  - ele se levantou e estancou ao lado dela. – esse discurso todo é para me chutar, não é? Pare de florear tudo, Virgínia. – ela notou tristeza na voz dele. – Já esperava por isso, afinal eu não sou bom o suficiente para a famosa auror da Federação Européia, amiga dos mocinhos. Como eu, o sujo e arrogante Draco Malfoy, pude cogitar ter alguma proximidade com você?

Draco saiu apressado da cozinha, atravessou o corredor, entrou no quarto, abriu o guarda-roupa, tirou uma maleta e começou a enchê-la violentamente de roupas.

_"Perdi. Eu sempre perco, por que não me habituei? Acabei de perder o único acontecimento bom na minha maldita vida! Ah, Virgínia! Por que me dei conta de você só no fim? Talvez seja melhor você longe, agora que quebrei minha promessa. Eles não poderiam usá-la para..."_

- Eu prefiro o outro Malfoy. – Gina parou decidida no portal. – Você não é Draco Malfoy; é um impostor covarde. – ele continuou arrumando a bagagem sem erguer os olhos para ela. – O legítimo Draco Malfoy tem orgulho de si mesmo, sai de situações difíceis com maestria, enfrenta a tudo e a todos para ter o que quer.

- Você está sonhando. – a voz arrastada acentuou-se. – Você idealizou essa pessoa. – ele fechou a maleta e olhou para a namorada. – Draco Malfoy '_aproveitava'_ as oportunidades. Agora elas extinguiram-se para ele. – Gina viu tanta tristeza nos olhos dele que teve vontade de pegá-lo no colo, mas conteve seu impulso. As palavras seguintes a fizeram ter vontade de esmurrá-lo. – E, analisando o meu histórico, nunca fiz nada de que pudesse me orgulhar.

Gina trancou a porta e posicionou-se na frente dele sem perceber. Ela estava furiosa e falou alto demais para o gosto de Draco.

- Pois eu acho que é saudável alguém sentir orgulho de ter dado a volta por cima, de conseguir limpar o nome, de arrumar um emprego decente! A pessoa devia se orgulhar por fazer outra rir com as historias da escola, de fazer a outra sentir-se importante e necessária! Uma pessoa que transmite confiança com toda razão se sentiria orgulhosa! Alguém que sorri como você sorri, Draco, ao vencer mais um obstáculo, é um idiota se não se orgulha de si próprio!

- E o que você quer? – ele gritou, descontrolado, agarrando os braços dela. – Se o seu '_pai'_ tivesse usado você para os fins sórdidos dele, se todos lhe virassem as costas, se fosse torturada e perseguida como uma peste pelos '_amigos'_ do seu bondoso pai e tivesse que sobreviver miseravelmente; o que você faria, Virgínia? E quando você acha que enfim encontrou um porto é expulso dele também?! Me diga! – Draco percebeu que a apertava e sacudia e soltou-a bruscamente. Pegou a maleta, alcançou a porta. – Desculpe. Não desejava machucá-la. – murmurou, antes de sair.

Gina nem reparou nas manchas vermelhas. Seu olhar seguiu Draco até a saída tempestuosa e fixou-se na porta enquanto as lágrimas desciam livres e silenciosas.

_"Por que a felicidade é tão difícil?"_, pensou ao deitar-se na cama encolhida.

**N/A: **Agora teremos um pouco da ação. Não percam! Há, e reviews, please! Agradeço à Yellowred por estar acompanhando (viu, eu consegui uma história onde o Draco não disputa com o Harry... rsrsrs!), à Carol, à Micaela e à Sabrina pelos elogios! Valeu, gente!!!... rsrs!!


	5. Dois movimentos para um fim

Capítulo 4:                            Dois movimentos para um fim 

**Música:** The Old Ways - Loreenna

O Beco Diagonal estava curiosamente calmo naquela manhã de sábado,o que, na verdade, era bastante comum, dada a época do ano. As compras para Hogwarts, obviamente, cessaram com a partida dos alunos (três semanas antes) e as famílias evitavam gastos por um ou dois meses. Elenna esquecera esse detalhe, portanto achou curioso ver o maior centro de consumo bruxo ("Inglês! Nenhum rivaliza com o de Ancara!") com parcos freqüentadores.

Era a primeira vez que saíam com a filha para fazer compras pois não achavam seguro nem conveniente levá-la novinha demais. Harry propôs pedir uma escolta ao Ministério, por precaução. Elenna entendia o cuidado do marido, mas queria um dia 'família' e convenceu-o de que dariam conta de qualquer contratempo. Ao encontrar o lugar tranqüilo, ele relaxou.

Na entrada do Caldeirão Furado, encontraram Holm, filho do velho Tom, que assumira o negócio após a aposentadoria do pai.

- É uma honra recebê-los, Sr. e Sra. Potter! – ele fez uma mesura exagerada, chamando atenção sobre o casal. – E vejo que trouxeram a pequena Srta. Potter. Por favor, fiquem à vontade. 

- Como vai, Holm? – Elenna perguntou educadamente. – O velho Tom continua querendo plantar mandrágoras para exposições?

- Sim, senhora. Ele está decidido a levá-las à Hogsmeade este ano. Gostariam de uma mesa perto da lareira?

- Obrigado, Holman. – Harry sempre era formal com ele. Desaprovava a maneira extravagante do estalajadeiro. – Estamos procurando... – dizia enquanto vasculhava o bar com o olhar. – Ah, ali estão. Obrigado.

Esperavam pelos três Rony, Gina, Morgana e Gawen, os gêmeos de seis anos – ruivos como o pai, porém com os olhos castanhos e o cabelo cheio da mãe.

- Elanor! – a garota pulou da cadeira, seguida pelo irmão, e correu para o carrinho conduzido por um feitiço de empurrar feito por Harry. A nenê ainda era fascinante para ela.

Gawen jogou-se no pescoço de Harry. Enchia o peito ao informar que o apanhador da seleção era seu padrinho.

A verdade é que o Sr. Potter não conseguiu largar de vez o Quadribol e tinha sido escalado para os Jogos Mágicos da Noruega, ainda no ano anterior, tendo licença especial de oito meses para treinar. Nem é preciso acrescentar que a Inglaterra foi campeã, não é?

- Tio Harry! Como vão os treinos? Tem pego muitos bruxos maus? A Elanor está dando muito trabalho? A mamãe falou que vocês estão ocupados com ela e não podem nos visitar! – Gawen metralhou, num fôlego só.

- Calma, rapaz! – exclamou o alvo do bombardeio. – Não estou treinando, só jogo em momentos especiais. Os bruxos maus andam bem escondidos e não tenho visto nenhum. Se você vir, me avise, ok? E a Elanor até que é boazinha...!

- Ei, vocês dois querem monopolizar os Potter? – Rony e Gina se aproximavam. – Olá, Harry, Elenna.

- Oi, Gina. – ela ouviu em uníssono. – Oi, Rony.

- Olá, pessoal. Tudo bem? Onde está a minha afilhada?

Morgana brincava com Elanor. Rony abaixou-se sobre o carrinho. Um par de olhos verdes brilhou de contentamento e a nenê ofereceu os bracinhos. Ele tinha muito jeito com crianças. Nas reuniões de família, os filhos e sobrinhos exigiam sua presença nas travessuras.

- Nossa, como você cresceu, Pinguinho! – admirou enquanto a pegava no colo e fazia graça para uma sorridente Elanor.

- A senhorita não vai falar comigo? – Morgana ouviu a pergunta, ergueu os olhos para a madrinha e viu uma piscadela de Elenna, que acariciava seus cabelos. – Como está se saindo com esse dois? – apontou para Rony e Gawen.

- Eles se comportam! – Morgana respondeu, sorrindo. – Mamãe está conseguindo vir todos os dias para casa. Ela queria vir, mais tinha exames para corrigir. A tia Gina está de férias e fica com a gente durante o dia. 

- Que bom, querida. Mione deve estar tendo muito trabalho este ano. Ela está sentindo-se bem?

- Está. – a garotinha assentiu. - Só reclama que está cansada.

- Não é para menos! – Elenna riu. – Que tal seguirmos nossa jornada? – indagou aos outros.

Harry encolheu o carrinho e guardou-o no bolso pois Rony negou-se a entregar Elanor. Gawen continuava agarrado ao padrinho, falando sem parar. Elenna segurou a mão de Morgana e Gina acompanhou-as na entrada do Beco.

Do fundo do bar, duas figuras levantaram-se e os seguiram sem ser vistos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

O jovem não parava de se virar durante o sono. A cama velha rangia um pouco toda vez que ele colocava o peso do lado esquerdo, o que o irritava profundamente e o impedia de ter um descanso decente.

A pensão não era o que se poderia chamar de "_confortável"_, com seus móveis carcomidos e enferrujados, o cheiro de mofo do colchão e a cara pouco acolhedora do dono, mas ele não se importara. Afinal, aquele era o último lugar onde pensariam em procurá-lo, exatamente como no passado. Como estava no mundo trouxa, não podia usar magia para melhorar as acomodações.

Contudo, não era o barulho da cama que o inquietava naquela noite. Eram os ecos na sua mente. 

_"Você é um imprestável! Tem medo do que, moleque?"_

_"Ensinarei você a obedecer. Imperio!"_

_"Rasteje, seu verme. Você merece isso. Você nos traiu."_

_"Implore por sua vida."_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Você nunca será um Malfoy!"_

Em imagens difusas de comensais, Lúcio, ele próprio, feitiços, raios e gritos, Draco revivia passagens nada alegres de sua vida. Queria despertar, mas, por alguma razão que ele não entendia, não conseguia acordar.

_"Eu não quero! Vocês não podem me obrigar!"_

_"Me tirem daqui! Eu vou matar todos eles..."_

_"Não ousem tocar em mim!"_

_"Eu tenho direito de escolher."_

_"Você é um desertor covarde! E vai se arrepender!"_

Lágrimas se formavam por baixo das pálpebras, mas não chegavam a cair. Ainda era muito difícil chorar. Ele nunca chorara na vida. Era uma demonstração de fraqueza, e ele não era um fraco. Ele era Draco Malfoy.

Com esse pensamento, abriu os olhos e percebeu que era dia, o quarto estava todo desarrumado, parara de chover e alguém esmurrava a porta. Isto era incomum. O proprietário só cobraria o aluguel dali há oito dias, e ele não tinha qualquer tipo de relação com os outros inquilinos.

Cautelosamente, Draco levantou-se e caminhou até a mesa. Antes que pudesse pegar a varinha, uma explosão silenciosa fez a porta voar pelos ares. Uma figura baixa e encapuzada entrou e parou diante dele.

- Então, pensou que não descobriríamos?

Draco encarava o vulto sem expressão.

- Vejo falhas na sua educação. Você deve responder quando alguém fala com você. – Draco continuou olhando friamente a pessoa. De súbito avançou, fazendo o estranho recuar.

- O que você quer? Já não fiz o serviço sujo de vocês? Me deixem em paz. – a voz dele tão pouco evidenciava uma possível pulsação acelerada.

- Sim, você fez. E fez muito bem, diga-se de passagem. – o tom sarcástico o deixou irritado. Ele estreitou os olhos, esperando o que viria. – Sua colocação era perfeita demais para se desprezar. E aposto que você gostou, não? Revê-la após tantos anos... – o estranho riu baixinho. Draco quase arrancou a cabeça dele fora. - Ainda que fosse dormindo com outro...

- Cale a sua maldita boca! – dardejou, entredentes. Estava tremendo de raiva.

A figura o observou por um instante.

- Ora, o que aconteceu com o inabalável Malfoy?

Sem pensar, Draco atirou-se sobre o estranho, apertando-lhe o pescoço. O outro não foi pego de surpresa e logo apontava a varinha para ele. De má vontade, o loiro afrouxou as mãos.

- Eu vim aqui para convocá-lo. Eu e você temos uma missão.

- Não me inclua em seus planos mirabolantes. – a voz fria e arrastada voltara. - Vocês não podem fazer nada que me obrigue a fazer o que quer que seja. Eu nem posso mais usar a lareira autorizada.

- Tolo! Você vai cooperar. Sabemos que eles vão sair hoje, sabemos onde vão. É uma chance única de pegá-lo. Não preciso de um espião. Quero um ladrão. E você vai porque você sabe o que faremos se não for. Ela não está protegida agora. Será muito fácil capturá-la e, antes de matá-la, dizer que Draco Malfoy é um traidor.

- EU-NÃO-SOU-TRAIDOR! – ele gritou.

- Você sabe que eu não blefo, Malfoy! – a figura pegou a varinha da mesa e virou-se. – Espero você lá fora. Não demore.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Draco caiu na cama, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

_"Como eu me livro disso?"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Duas crianças reclamando de sede, um bebê chorando de fome e quatro adultos mal-humorados. Esse era o saldo de três horas andando pelas lojas da '_entrada' _do Beco. Os homens reclamavam que as mulheres perdiam tempo demais olhando vitrines de roupas. As mulheres retrucavam que os homens eram impacientes e que só pensavam em si. 

Quando Elanor começou a chorar muito, decidiram que era hora de parar. Dirigiram-se à sorveteria de Florean Fortescue e sentaram-se numa mesa um pouco escondida. Pediram sucos, sanduíches, sorvete e docinhos de hortelã para as crianças. 

Elenna, sem se incomodar com possíveis olhares escandalizados ("Isso é o fim dos tempos!", comentava um par de senhoras sentadas ali perto. "Não existe mais moral nesta terra!"), abriu a parte de cima do vestido e aninhou a filha. Ela realmente precisava ser alimentada. Harry, num gesto de proteção, chegou a cadeira para perto, abraçando os ombros da esposa.

- Acho que devemos nos separar, se não vão acabar nos matando – opinou Rony.

- Concordo. Vocês podem ir à Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol e onde mais quiserem. – Gina dizia, comendo seu sorvete de pistache.

- E vocês podem ir até a Madame Malkin e numa loja nova: "Tudo para fazer um bruxo feliz"! – o irmão implicou. Estava lambuzado do sorvete dos filhos, que ele tentava surrupiar. 

- E nós? – os dois perguntaram, as bocas cheias de docinhos de hortelã.

- O que vocês querem fazer? – perguntou Elenna. – Ver as últimas novidades do Quadribol ou ficar olhando eu e a tia Gina escolhendo roupas durante uma hora?

Harry riu.

- Que propaganda você faz dos seus programas, hein?! Assim até Elanor fica entediada.

Os gêmeos pensaram durante talvez três segundos.

- Quadribol!

- Então, senhores, tomem conta deles. – Gina recomendou. – Nos encontramos aqui em duas hora, certo?

- Vamos, meninos! – Rony levantou-se, seguido dos filhos. – Você também, Harry. Deixa de ser coruja, cara!

- Como se '_você'_ não fosse, Rony. – o amigo rebateu. – Espera um minuto aí. – e voltou-se para Elenna. – Você quer que eu fique? – perguntou, olhando para a filha, que retribuía o olhar. Ele não gostava de deixar a mulher cuidando sozinha da bebê. 

- Não. Ficaremos bem, não é, princesa? Deixe o carrinho com Gina, por favor. Divirta-se. – Elenna despachou-o com um beijo.

- Harry é um pai cuidadoso. – comentou Gina, que assistira a cena toda. – Vocês tiveram muita sorte um com o outro. – completou, sorrindo tristemente.

Elenna observou a bruxa um instante. Gina afastara-se dela ao mudar para Elsinore com Siegfried Hayden – o que era compreensível pela distância e os estudos. Contudo, nada se comparava à barreira que ela criara em torno de si quando voltara. Além de distante, estava cada dia mais triste e melancólica. O fim do namoro com o dinamarquês não podia ser a causa, podia? Eles continuavam amigos...

- O meu caso com Harry vai além de sorte, Gina. – a meio-elfo respondeu, sorrindo para a ruiva. – É como se nos conhecêssemos desde o início dos tempos... Como se diz aqui?... Um encontro de almas... Acho que Rony e Mione também são...

- Bem mais tempestuosos, não é? – Gina sorriu de verdade.

- Sim. Como ela está? Vai trabalhar até quando?

- Você conhece Hermione. Na gravidez dos gêmeos, ela trabalhou até o oitavo mês. Quando Tuor nasceu também. Dessa vez não seria diferente.

- Eu também trabalharia, se Harry não ficasse tão preocupado e eu não quisesse estar à disposição de Elanor pelo menos um ano. Demoramos muito a conseguir essa baixinha aqui. Cheguei a pensar que nunca engravidaria.

- Lembro quando Tuor nasceu. Você ficou chateada. Mas aí está a princesa de vocês. Por isso Harry se preocupa tanto. – Elenna assentiu.

- Sua mãe ficou com o Tuor?

- Ficou. Ele é muito pequeno ainda. A gente não ia ter sossego com um bebê, uma criancinha de dois anos e dois pestinhas! E Siegfried está aí. Você sabe como ele é louco pelo afilhado.

- Sig? Por que não o trouxeram?

- Nós convidamos, mas é uma visita rápida. A Federação precisa de algumas informações do Ministério inglês e ele veio procurar papai. Antes do final da tarde, resolve tudo e volta para Estocolmo. – Elenna não notou traço de decepção. _"Ela não me olha nos olhos e evita que eu a toque. O que tenta esconder?"_ – Você quer que eu arrume o carrinho? – a bruxa perguntou, vendo Elanor dormindo nos braços da mãe.

- Por favor. Acho que podemos ir, não é mesmo?

- Trapobelo, aí vamos nós! – Gina apressou-se a aumentar o carrinho e enfeitiçá-lo para flutuar a alguns centímetros do chão para não trepidar. Elenna acomodou a filha e a ruiva o empurrava pela rua.

As duas perambularam Beco abaixo. Entraram na _Poções e Encantamentos_ e encomendaram unhas de dragão, pele de claberto e muco de verme-cego para uma receita expectorante da Sra. Weasley. Cumprimentaram o Sr. Olivaras na porta do Gringotes, conversando animado com Dóris Crockford. 

Passando de relance por uma vitrine, vislumbraram um quadro onde Morgana flutuava com luzes violetas por toda sua volta, Gawen montado numa vassoura perseguindo a irmã e três homens – um ruivo, um bigodudo e um moreno – tentando fazê-los se comportar. Conseguiram não ser vistas, apesar das gargalhadas.

Conversavam amenidades. De vez em quando, surgiam períodos de um silêncio pesado, que gritava nos ouvidos de Gina. Não gostava dessa sensação, e não deveria sentir esse desconforto na presença de uma amiga, certo? 

Elenna procurava transpor a barreira de Gina, mas ela se esquivava de toda tentativa. A meio-elfo forçou-se a permanecer longe de assuntos espinhosos, até que chegaram a Trapobelo e puseram-se a experimentar vestes da última moda.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- Você está demente. – a voz de Draco denunciava a irritação e o tédio crescente desde que saíram da pensão. – Nós dois definitivamente não conseguiremos lutar contra três aurores treinados. Qual a utilidade dessa idiotice?

- Onde você está vendo '_três'_ aurores, Malfoy? – a acompanhante sibilou. – Tem medo de Potter agora, é? – ela provocou, mas Draco nem ouviu.

Eles haviam seguido os Potter e Weasley por todo o Beco Diagonal, escondendo-se atrás de barris de olhos de libélula e fígado de grifo, entrando em lojas de corujas ou fingindo olhar vitrines. Draco fazia questão de utilizar todo o seu mau-   -humor e caminhava um pouco atrás da mulher uma cabeça menor que ele. Seu coração descompassou ao descobrir que esperavam que ele espionasse e, pior, se opusesse a Virgínia.

- Droga! Malditos imbecis! Vadia! – ele murmurava, encostado na loja em frente à Sorveteria, esperando o grupo descansar. De onde estava, o bruxo podia ver o olhar vazio dela. _"Virgínia... Será que você me perdoará um dia?"_

- Olhe o respeito! – a mulher protestou. – Vê? Os dois saíram.

- Vamos atrás deles. – acendeu-se nele a esperança de que a contenda fosse apenas com Potter e Weasley.

- Não. – ela respondeu de má-vontade. – As duas vacas vão demorar muito? Merda!

- Olhe o respeito. – Draco a imitou, a voz fria como a morte. _"Como ela ousa?"_

- Cale a boca! – ela levantou o rosto para encará-lo, logo desviando o foco ao deparar-se com o olhar fulminante do loiro.

"Tenho que impedí-la. Essa maluca certamente tentará fazer alguma coisa com a Elfa. Virgínia tentará lutar. E essa desequilibrada não se furtaria a usar uma Crucio ou uma Avada Kedavra."

Acompanhar as mulheres mostrou-se complicado. As duas paravam a toda hora para olhar vitrines, entravam nas lojas e conversavam com conhecidos. Draco até reconheceu os donos de uma agência de turismo como dois ex-alunos da Grifinória. Temia que a qualquer momento fosse visto. 

"A_inda não decidi se isso seria ruim. Ao menos não teria que me preocupar com ela. E essa insana não pára de agir como criminosa."_ observou consigo, vendo a maneira suspeita da mulher ao seu lado locomover-se, olhando para todos os lados, com o capuz para ajudar.

Quando elas entraram na Trapobelo, ele sentou-se na calçada ao lado, deixando a outra averiguar pela porta. Voltou apressada.

- Ou agimos agora ou desistimos!

- Fico satisfeito com a segunda opção. – Draco arrastava a voz, num tédio infinito. Nem dignou-se a olhá-la para responder.

- Faça como quiser, seu desgraçado! – ela perdeu, finalmente, a paciência, mas continuou sibilando. – Não venha dizer que não o avisei! – ela girou nos calcanhares e entrou na loja.

Draco apertou os olhos com as mãos, tentando decidir o que fazer. Subitamente pôs-se de pé. Ouvira um choro de criança.

_"Oh, Merlin! A estúpida está atacando o bebê!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__

As duas bruxas de meia-idade que atendiam na Trapobelo ficaram encantadas com Elanor. A nenê entretinha-se fácil, balançando os bracinhos e piscando os enormes olhos verdes. Elenna observou-as fazendo gracejos para a filha e só a deixou aos cuidados delas por perceber que eram confiáveis. Dirigiu-se para o interior da loja com Gina. Estava preocupada com a amiga e aproveitaria a oportunidade de conversar com ela a sós.

O que a meio-elfo não percebeu é que atrás dela surgiram mais quatro freguesas que distraíram as vendedoras por um minuto. Quando Loreena, a mais nova, deu por si, o carrinho havia desaparecido. _"A mãe deve tê-la levado."_ pensou, voltando sua atenção para a bruxinha que exigia vestes mais curtas para uma festa.

Elanor estava quieta no carrinho, brincando com o cordão de prata que o pai lhe dera. Ela ficava horas admirando o jogo de cores que acontecia quando a luz passava pelo líquido transparente dentro do pingente. De vez em quando erguia-o para ver melhor. Foi assim que a mulher à porta viu o que procurava.

- Mais que providencial. – disse ela baixo, aproximando-se do carrinho. – Você aqui, sozinha. Que mãe desnaturada! Se 'eu' fosse sua mãe, você não sairia das minhas vistas, ainda mais com um tesouro tão raro. – Elanor viu um rosto contorcido em desprezo e ela não estava acostumada com isso. As pessoas que vira até aquele momento eram risonhas e brincavam com ela. A nenê se encolheu.

A mulher atraiu o carrinho para a entrada da loja com um feitiço convocatório, fora do campo visual das vendedoras. Elanor, ao não ouvir mais a voz da mãe, começou a chorar. A bruxa se descontrolou.

- Silêncio! – ela tapou a boca da nenê enquanto lutava para pegar o cordão. – AAAHH!!! Está queimando! – ela gritou quando tinha o pingente entre os dedos. _"Não acredito que vou ter que levar esse trambolho!"_

A ação durou menos de trinta segundos. Nesse espaço de tempo, Elenna e Gina vieram do fundo da loja, atendendo ao choro de Elanor; e Draco aparecia às suas costas. Rapidamente, ela pegou a nenê nos braços e virou-se para sair.

- Parado! – ela ouviu de dentro da loja a voz de Elenna. – Vire-se e devolva a criança. – quando a face da raptora tornou-se reconhecível, a meio-elfo engasgou. – Você...!

- Solte-a. Solte-a agora. – Draco sibilava, olhando com pesar para os olhos arregalados de Virgínia.

Tanto Elenna quanto Gina ficaram sem reação, olhando a dupla com Elanor.

- O que você está fazendo, Chang? – Elenna perguntou, dando um passo à frente. As outras ocupantes da loja esconderam-se atrás das aurores. – Você quer a mim. Solte-a e leve-me. 

- Nem mais um passo ou este estorvo morre.

- Você a está sufocando. – Gina alertou, vendo a coloração vermelha da nenê.

Cho Chang olhou para Elanor e destapou a boca da criança. Imediatamente ouviu-se um berro.

- Quieta! – ela estapeou a nenê, que chorou mais alto. Elenna andou mais um passo. Gina a segurou pelo braço. Draco viu desespero e fúria nela. Pela primeira vez, sentiu pena da Elfa. Tirou a varinha da mão de Chang e apontou-a para Elanor.

- _Tranquilum_. – exclamou, depois de olhar para a ruiva. A nenê calou-se e fechou os olhos, mergulhando num sono pesado. Então, direcionou a varinha para Chang. Ela gargalhou.

- Vamos lá, Malfoy!... Minha varinha não funciona contra mim. – ele duvidou e tentou atingi-la com um feitiço paralisante. – Não fez nem cócegas! E agora vamos sair daqui. – e saiu correndo, Draco em seu encalço.

Um segundo depois, uma tigresa prateada e uma raposa vermelha pulavam de dentro da loja, perseguindo os dois. Como animais corriam mais, entretanto, tinham que desviar dos transeuntes do mesmo jeito (bruxos não se impressionavam tanto com animais selvagens. Na verdade, alguns comerciantes jogaram redes enfeitiçadas nelas. Pêlo de raposa vale muito, sem contar a pele rara da tigresa.). 

Chang e Draco tiveram sorte de encontrar uma viela escura, e estarem em ótima forma para conseguir correr de dois predadores. Respiraram fundo e desaparataram. Elenna ainda pôde vê-los se esvaindo, levando sua filha.

_Continua..._


	6. Anjos caídos

**_Capítulo 5:                            Anjos caídos_**

O Beco Diagonal nunca estivera tão cheio de aurores como naquela tarde. Nem na época de Voldemort viu-se tantas figuras com o distintivo do ministério ou da Federação perambulando, averiguando, questionando, examinando e rastreando. 

Num canto da agência de intercâmbio bruxo dos Srs. Finnigan e Thomas, dois homens extremamente parecidos consolavam a Elfa. Assim que Harry chegou, Elenna atirou-se nos braços dele e não disse uma palavra. Timoth juntou-se a eles, mas não havia realmente o que dizer. Então ele ficou calado.

- Sshhh... Pronto, meu amor. Eu estou aqui com você. – Harry consolava baixinho, passando a mão pelos cabelos longos dela, sabendo que era o tom e não o conteúdo das palavras que chegariam à sua consciência. – Vai ficar tudo bem... Sshhh... Nós vamos encontrá-la...  – mas ele mesmo tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Sirius e Ângela surgiram no balcão, chamando-o com um sinal. Cuidadosamente, ele tirou-a do abraço.

- Fique um instante com Tim, ok? Eu já volto. – e entregou-a ao pai.

- Nenhuma pista, Harry. – Sirius informou. – Eles aparataram e desaparataram várias vezes. Não dá para saber onde ela está.

- Imaginava isso. – o jovem passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. – Ainda não acredito que tenha acontecido. Pensei que esse pesadelo tivesse acabado.

- Harry, nós vamos encontrá-los. – o padrinho segurou-o pelos ombros. – Confie. Eles não podem desaparecer como fumaça.

- É a minha filha, Sirius. – murmurou Harry, evitando olhar o outro. - Não é um auror ou um bruxo adulto. É uma criança de seis meses... A minha princesa...

- Eu sei. – Sirius abraçou o afilhado. – Mas ela é '_sua'_ filha; e filha de Elenna. Ela é forte. E não vamos demorar a resgatá-la.

- Como Elenna está? – Ângela perguntou, apontando a amiga.

- Em choque. – Harry respondeu, saindo do abraço. – Não diz uma palavra desde que Rony e eu as encontramos.

- É melhor levá-la para casa.

- Já tentei, Ângela. Timoth tentou. Ela não quer. Pedi a Snape que trouxesse uma poção calmante. Ele deve estar chegando.

- Enviei mensagens à Irlanda. Hannah e Fabian começarão uma investigação lá e na Escócia. Siegfried mobilizou os aurores da Federação.

- É o primeiro ataque desde o fim da guerra. – Sirius dizia, procurando argumentos para encorajar. – Se os detivermos agora, com força total, não terão tempo de se reerguer. Eles não estão organizados.

- Estão sim. – Harry contradisse. – Se os rastreadores de Remo não conseguiram localizar Chang e Malfoy, eles estão organizados. Mas nós precisamos encontrá-los. – ele engoliu em seco. – Simplesmente precisamos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

De Hartswood, subúrbio de Londres, para Cirencester. Chave de portal em forma de meia suja em uma lavanderia para Lincoln. Pó de flú para Oxford. Chave em forma de lista telefônica para Bristol. Portsmouth. De lá para a França: Calais, Lens, Reims, Chartres, Orleans, Versalles, Lisieux, Cherbourg. De volta para a Grã-Bretanha: Plymouth. Pó de flú numa casa abandonada para Nottingham. 

A partir daí, Draco não foi mais informado das cidades usadas para despistar os rastreadores do ministério. 

Foram necessárias sete horas para que Chang se sentisse segura. _"Pode ser porque ela esteja exausta."_, ponderou ao ver a bruxa atirar-se numa poltrona da aconchegante sala. Ela deixou a criança cair displicentemente no sofá à sua frente. Elanor fez um barulho mole e abafado e choramingou um pouco.

_"Ela deve estar com fome e tonta com o feitiço."_, ele pensou, sentando ao lado da nenê, não lhe lançando senão um olhar indiferente.

- Por que você a trouxe? – indagou à mulher, enquanto examinava a sala. Nada extraordinário: sofás, aparadores, a lareira por onde entraram, uma porta de vidro abrindo-se para o jardim. Notou os retratos. Apareciam orientais em todos e ele deduziu que fosse a casa dela. Estava tudo empoeirado. – Por que você a trouxe? – repetiu lenta e venenosamente. Detestava ser ignorado.

Chang suspirou, parecendo não estar a fim de conversa. Revirou os olhos e encarou o bruxo.

- Eu me queimei ao tocar o pingente. Não consegui pegá-lo.

- Agora todos os malditos aurores do país estarão no nosso encalço. Certamente você pensou nisso, não é mesmo, Comensal da Morte?! – ele arrastou as sílabas das últimas palavras.

- Os panacas demorarão pelo menos 24 horas para encontrar este lugar.

- Se eu fosse você não confiaria. Todos devem saber onde a família Chang morava. Potter não é nenhum débil. Você está com a filha dele.

- Eu disse que eles encontrarão o lugar, mas nós não estaremos aqui.

Elanor moveu as pernas e choramingou novamente.

- Ela morrerá se não for alimentada.

- O estorvo, você quer dizer? – a voz dela adquiriu um tom sarcástico que fez o sangue de Draco subir. – Desde quando você se importa?

- E ouvi que você era inteligente. Francamente... Se a menina morrer, como você vai transportar o tal pingente?

Chang repuxou um canto da boca, à guisa de sorriso.

- Ela não vai morrer. Pelo menos por enquanto. Tenho uma idéia de como Lúcio pode utilizá-la. – ela explicou. Levantou-se e acrescentou, antes de desaparecer: - Vou me recompor. Não adianta tentar fugir. Há anos só eu entro e saio desta casa. E eu ainda estou com a sua varinha.

Logo que ela desapareceu, Draco rodeou o aposento e os demais do andar térreo, buscando uma brecha. Todas as possíveis saídas tinham feitiços Aniquiladores e Trancadores. 

Ele ouviu um choro fraco e aproximou-se para avaliar o bebê. _"Por que ela não conseguiu tocar no pingente? Algum feitiço anti-roubo ou protetor... Como eles podem usar crianças?"_, pensava, _"Não devo esquecer que um dia também não me importei. Virgínia me fez ver que não valia à pena... Ela viu. Será que me perdoará?"_

Elanor abriu os intensos olhos verdes, fazendo o cérebro de Draco trazer Harry Potter à tona. Ela moveu-se chorosa e encarou o adulto. Ele estendeu a mão e a tocou. Estava fria.

"Deve ter perdido energia nessa aparatação em cadeia. Se eu sinto-me cansado..."

- Verei se arrumo algum alimento para você, pequena. – ele surpreendeu-se num tom carinhoso para a nenê que nem conhecia. Mas os olhos dela... Tinham um calor... Ele se viu tirando a capa e cobrindo-a. 

Examinou a cozinha, que ficava ao lado da sala, descobrindo que Chang deveria morar ali a maior parte do tempo, apesar de tudo parecer abandonado, pois os armários estavam abastecidos. Encontrou leite e pão velho. Esquentou o leite e levou com o pão de volta. Tentou molhar o pão e dá-lo para ela, mas Elanor engasgava. A solução foi Draco pegá-la no colo. Ela se aquecia à medida que chupava o leite do pão e aninhava-se mais a ele. 

A nenê causava uma sensação estranha. Não conseguia largá-la ou parar de preocupar-se com ela. Era como se ele fosse agora responsável pela filha da Elfa. O mais estranho, na opinião de Draco, era ele não se importar com isso. Aceitou de bom grado cuidar de quem sorria daquele jeito para ele, tentando alcançar seus cabelos, que caíam abaixo da orelha.

- Eu disse que ela não morreria. – Chang olhava divertida a cena do loiro ninando a criança. – Se você não descansou perdeu a chance. Temos que partir. Venha e, já que está tão íntimo, traga-a. Não suporto sequer chegar perto.

- Por que? Ela te faz lembrar que você poderia ser mãe dos filhos dele? – ele provocou. A bruxa fingiu não ouvir. Atravessou a sala e jogou pó de flú na lareira. Draco seguiu-a, apertando Elanor contra o peito.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Queria agradecer a todos quem têm enviado comentários! É muito gratificante saber que tem gente lendo e curtindo toda essa maluquice aqui... rsrsrs!!! E, se tem alguém que não mandou e-mail, ta esperando o que?... Não percam o próximo capítulo, hein!!


	7. Na virada da maré

**_Capítulo 6:                            Na virada da maré_**

****

****

O diminuto escritório do segundo andar da residência dos Potter precisaria ser, no mínimo, três metros maior para comportar as pessoas que se apertavam lá dentro. Um tronquilho teria dificuldade de mover-se ali, com gente sentada até nas janelas. Eram alguns dos amigos que tomavam parte no resgate da filha de Elenna e Harry. Já fazia três dias que ela desaparecera. Eles encontravam os esconderijos usados pelos seqüestradores vazios. Às vezes, com minutos de atraso.

Remo e Fabian perceberam a existência de uma regularidade e um limite nos esconderijos. Por isso, da última vez quase os alcançaram. A fogueira na clareira ao norte de Alba estava quente e a comida fora deixada para trás.

Os pais ficavam particularmente aliviados quando encontravam algum pão úmido de leite ou metade de uma fruta amassada. Sabiam, ao tocá-los, que a filha estava viva.

Harry e Elenna não dormiam desde o seqüestro. Na verdade, nenhum dos envolvidos descansava muito. Após o susto, iniciaram um processo de investigação sistemática que estava deixando todos cansados e irritadiços. Sirius, vendo a bomba prestes a estourar, propôs ouvirem a teoria dos aurores da Federação.

- Eles têm um círculo de lugares que podem usar. – Remo explicava didaticamente. – Fabian e eu observamos que quando estão na França, por exemplo, seguem a mesma escala de cidades. Como uma espécie de arco indo de norte a sul, e vice-versa. – Um mapa, que os trouxas chamariam holográfico (inventado por Elenna a partir da caixa musical), surgiu no meio da platéia.

- Na Grã-Bretanha, a freqüência é mais incerta. – continuou Fabian. – Ainda não descobrimos uma lógica.

- Talvez ela não exista, Fastred. – dardejou Harry. Ele estava uma pilha há horas. Tinha certeza que os pegaria na floresta.

- Harry, querido, vamos ouvir. – pediu a Sra. Weasley, sentada ao lado do rapaz.

- A boa notícia – Fabian não deu importância à interrupção. – é que a Federação mobilizou equipes para essas cidades. Siegfried enviou-me uma mensagem. Se eles não estiverem lá, estarão aqui e não vemos como poderão escapar da Inglaterra.

- É uma questão de tempo, então? Estão presos dentro da própria teia?

- Sim, Rony. Precisamos apenas estar atentos. – Sirius começou a expor seu plano. – Podemos colocar duplas nos locais certos e esp... – um burburinho no corredor o interrompeu. Ele franziu a testa. Era Dobby.

- Senhor não pode entrar. Senhor não bem-vindo. Meste Potter não gosta. – ele guinchava com dificuldade, tentando segurar algo, ou alguém.

- Parem os dois, senhores. Não devem invadir a casa de gente decente. – Winky protestou, a voz trêmula.

Hermione abriu a porta.

- Não acredito! – os olhos abriram-se de espanto e as mãos taparam a boca. Ouviram passos apressados.

Todos levantaram e saíram apressados. Pararam abruptamente no quarto de Elanor e sacaram as varinhas. Os elfos domésticos se abaixaram, esgueirando-se para fora.

Os grupos antagônicos analisaram-se. Tinham aparências terríveis: olheiras fundas, olhos vermelhos e brilhantes, palidez, lábios crispados e visivelmente precisavam de uma refeição.

Em toda a cena, o que chamou a atenção de Elenna foi a reação de Gina. Ela não tirava os olhos de Malfoy. O aspecto dele era o pior ali, exceto o dela própria e de Harry. Mas não era motivo para a atenção excessiva, era? _"Cuidarei disso no devido tempo"_ decidiu, voltando a observar o fardo que o bruxo trazia nos braços.

- O que significa isso? – perguntou Harry ao lado dela, apontando a varinha para Chang. A bruxa mirava todos com superioridade e desdém. – Vocês não têm autorização para entrar nesta casa.

- Cale a boca, Potter! – Draco exclamou na voz de tédio habitual. – Você não moveu céus e terras para nos encontrar? Pois bem, aqui estamos.

- Duvido que vocês tenham vindo em rendição, Malfoy. – Timoth devolveu na mesma voz fria. – Isso é mais um truque.

Elanor começou a se mexer nos braços de Draco. Elenna deu um passo, engolindo em seco. A nenê tentava pegar os cabelos do bruxo, como acostumara-se a fazer.

- Agora não, pequena. – ele murmurou, olhando para ela. Os olhos de Gina brilharam. Aos outros, a demonstração de afeto não surtiu efeito, ou antes causou desconfiança. Draco pareceu não se importar. – Você não queria sua preciosa '_filhinha'_? Aqui a tem. – disse lentamente, encarando Harry em desafio.

- Seu traidor miserável! – Chang sibilou, apertando a varinha que mantinha nas costas de Draco desde que atravessara a lareira.

Quem se adiantou foi Elenna. Em dois passos alcançou Malfoy e arrebatou a filha.

Sem que a meio-elfo tivesse chance de reagir, a bruxa arrancou Elanor dos seus braços, puxou o cordão de prata, reprimindo um urro de dor. Em seguida, apontou a varinha para a nenê e a lançou janela à fora. Sem hesitar, Timoth pulou atrás da neta.

- NÃO!! – Harry gritou, lembrando-se do sonho que tivera em Hogwarts, num distante Dia dos Namorados: Chang e Malfoy arrancando a filha da mãe.

A confusão que se seguiu permitiu a Cho Chang escapar do quarto e, empurrando os elfos escada abaixo, desaparecer pela lareira. Alguns se jogaram em cima de Draco, imobilizando-o no chão (_"Será que os idiotas não perceberam que estou desarmado?"_). Outros correram para a janela e viram Tim planando com a nenê, a mão espalmada com os anéis de '_mithril'_, a prata verdadeira dos Elfos, pousando suavemente e entrando na casa.

Antes de correr para a filha, Elenna, recuperando o autocontrole, virou-se para o amontoado de homens que mantinham Malfoy preso. Ele sangrava pelo nariz e por uma fenda na testa.

- Harry, Sirius, Fabian, Rony, Remo. Por favor, deixem alguém limpá-lo e levem-no para a cozinha. – Quando eles fizeram caras de dúvida, ela sorriu e procurou pelo aposento. – Gina pode fazer isso. Ela tem curso de socorro emergencial, não?

**N/A:** A caixa musical é uma invenção que aparece na fic anterior. Para resumir seu funcionamento: é uma espécie de penseira que guarda as lembranças de apresentações musicais que Elenna já presenciou. As imagens aparecem como um cinema em 3D.

No próximo capítulo, algumas explicações para toda essa confusão.


	8. Dúvidas, muitas dúvidas

Capítulo 7:                            Dúvidas, muitas dúvidas 

Draco não entendeu a razão do tratamento. Em poucos minutos, Virgínia limpou e curou seus ferimentos, conjurou vestes limpas e o conduziu, preso com algemas de luz, para o andar térreo, acomodando-o em frente a um prato generoso de carne, batata, ervilha e legumes. 

Apesar de nenhum dos dois ter dito um "a", apreciou bastante ela cuidando dele, mas interpretou mal o tremor que sentiu vindo dela quando tocou seu rosto.

Estava observando há algum tempo a comida, decidindo-se se começava pelas batatas ou se atirava tudo longe (_"Um Malfoy não aceita migalhas."_), quando a Elfa entrou e sentou-se ao lado dele. Trazia a pequena à tira-colo, mamando tranqüilamente. Estendeu a mão e as algemas sumiram.

- Pode comer. Não está envenenada. – ela informou. – Se quiser, eu mesma provo.

"Por que ela sorri? Deveria me lançar todas as maldições que conhece. Será que enlouqueceu? Mas a menina não morreu..."

_"Eu ainda estou com as faculdades mentais intactas, Malfoy." _ela transmitiu a ele_._

Draco assustou-se.

- Você está invadindo a minha mente?

- Quando seus pensamentos são sobre mim, eu não tenho dificuldade em ouvi-                                                                                 -los. – ela respondeu calma, olhando de Elanor para ele. - Por hora eu só tenho três assuntos com você.

- Assim você me mata de curiosidade. – Draco rebateu, arrastando a voz como há muito não fazia. Sequer imaginava a briga que ela enfrentara para estar ali com ele, levando a filha. Harry não permitiu, mas ela assumiu o risco.

- Primeiro, quero que você coma. Não, não é piedade. – Elenna acrescentou, ao sentir a resistência dele. – Um prisioneiro deve estar em condições para o interrogatório. O que me leva ao segundo assunto: você ficará nesta casa até amanhã, quando poderemos falar-lhe sem nos preocupar com ela. – apontou a nenê em seus braços.

- Você não tem vergonha?

- Vergonha? E por que eu me envergonharia?

- Por estar semi-nua, amamentando um bebê, na frente de um prisioneiro. – Draco queria provocá-la. Na verdade, sentiu o coração mais sossegado ao ver a nenê bem. E ele sequer sabia o nome dela.

- Jamais me envergonho de _'Elanor'_. – ela enfatizou o nome, respondendo a pergunta não formulada. – Minha filha não tem preço para mim. E se é preciso que eu venha falar-lhe alimentando-a, eu o farei. Se você fosse pai, entenderia... E por fim, o nosso terceiro assunto. Aceite os meus agradecimentos por cuidar dela.

- Eu não cuidei dela! Eu pouco me importo se ela morre ou vive! Era um estorvo, um peso, um tram...

- Poupe saliva, Malfoy. Pelo Merlin da Bretanha, não ouse negar! Ainda não entendo porque você o fez, só saiba que Elanor não brinca com os cabelos de qualquer um, muito menos cintila os olhos como ela está fazendo por você agora. Veja.

Sim. A pequena virara o rosto para ele e sorria feliz. Elenna levantou-se, ajeitando o vestido, e caminhou para a saída.

- Um dos possíveis significados, em Alto-élfico, para Elanor é 'raio de sol', Malfoy. Talvez ela seja a sua guia para fora da escuridão. Quando você terminar de comer, Harry o levará para descansar.

         Enquanto obedecia ao seu estômago, devorando de forma selvagem a comida, Draco ouviu um pouco da discussão da Elfa com Potter do lado de fora, até eles terem o bom-senso de sair dali e o deixarem em paz.

         - Você não tinha o direito, Elenna! Ainda trancou a porta! Se acontecesse alguma coisa?! – o marido estava vermelho de raiva, dos olhos saltavam faíscas. _"Ele é um comandante, em todo caso. Detesta ser contrariado"_ ela pensou.

         - Nada aconteceu, Harry. – respondeu num tom baixo, tentando não piorar a situação. - Eu precisava vê-lo.

         - Você colocou a vida da nossa filha em risco!

         - Harry, o que ele podia fazer? A casa está cheia de aurores, ele está desarmado. Esteve com ela todos esses dias! Se quisesse matá-la... Eu precisava saber!

         - O que? O que você precisava saber? Por que eles roubaram o cordão? Um interrogatório normal arrancaria a informação!

         - Olhe! Veja Elanor. – ela estendeu a filha para ele. – Ela está bem. Por que? Por que ele a alimentou? Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que foi ele quem cuidou dela. Criou um vínculo com ela. Acabei de constatar isso.

         Harry parou de reclamar. A nenê o observava, os olhinhos pesados de sono. Ainda não pudera pegá-la nos braços, e foi o que fez. Elanor respirou fundo, como se reconhecesse o cheiro do pai, encolhendo-se no colo dele.

         - Ela está quase dormindo. – ele disse baixinho, voltando os olhos para Elenna. _"Posso continuar essa discussão mais tarde, quando estivermos descansados."_ transmitiu.

         - Você pode levá-la para o berço, se quiser. – ela respondeu, sorrindo agradecida. – Vou arranjar um lugar para Tim, Fabian, Hannah e Gina e me deitar também. Depois, você pode escoltar Malfoy até o sótão?

         - Não deixaria essa tarefa para ninguém. Mas ele que não espere uma companhia muito agradável...!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_A mulher abraçava forte. Estava trêmula por conter o choro. Era tão bom abraçá-la, sentir o coração dela batendo de encontro ao seu, sentir a proteção dela, serena e certa. Seu beijo tranqüilizador._

_Mas, não! Ela estava indo. Indo para longe. Indo para sempre. Nunca mais a veria... Por que ela tinha que ir?_

_"Ela não vai agüentar muito mais que isso"  ele a ouviu dizer, antes de deixar o cordão de prata em suas mãos._

_Ele não queria que ela fosse... Tristeza... Tristeza... Solidão..._

Harry acordou com o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Nos últimos dias, desde o seqüestro de Elanor, o encontro com seus pais tomava conta de seus pensamentos. Começou a mexer nos cabelos de Elenna, espalhados pelo travesseiro. 

Fora por intermédio dela que ele tivera aquele contato com a mãe. Todavia, muito antes desse feito, a meio-elfo já tinha entrado em sua vida para ficar e mudar todas as suas expectativas. 

Freqüentemente, Harry acordava à noite para velar o sono dela. Agradecia pela família que ela o ajudara a formar - uma família sua, uma casa sua; faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la. Aprendera a amar até os defeitos da esposa. Eles tinham uma interação impressionante, sem utilizarem leitura de pensamentos ou coisa que o valha.

_"Alguns dizem que eu tive sorte"_, pensava ao desenhar levemente o rosto dela, _"Mas essa sensação é maior. Sorte não nos deixa extasiados, nem seguros e confiantes... Sorte não traz companheirismo ou cumplicidade... É como se nos conhecêssemos desde o início dos tempos."_, mas em seguida completou, sorrindo sozinho, _"O que não me impede de surpreender-me sempre com você. Eu ainda vivo um constante mergulho de vassoura, Srta. Perturbadora da Paz!"_

Com cuidado, conseguiu sair da cama. Sem saber direito onde ir, acabou parando em frente ao quarto da filha. Não se surpreendeu. Seus pés certamente estavam tão habituados ao caminho que já se direcionavam automaticamente. Abriu a porta sem ruído e viu a nenê acordada, mordendo os pezinhos.

- Ei, quer andar de muletas? – ele brincou, aproximando-se e esperando que ela estendesse os bracinhos para ser pega, o que não demorou a ocorrer. – Devia ter avisado, viu? Sua mãe e eu teríamos vindo fazer companhia.

_"Ela tem razão."_, concluiu enquanto deixava Elanor bagunçar e puxar seus cabelos. _"Por que ele cuidou de você? Precisamos descobrir a razão dessa loucura toda. Qual a utilidade desse cordão, afinal? Ninguém se arriscaria a seqüestrar um bebê para roubar um mero cordão de prata."_

- Vou ter que arrumar outra jóia para a minha princesinha. O cordão da vovó parece ter sido perdido mesmo. – Harry assustou-se com o olhar incisivo que a filha lhe lançou. – Você está querendo me dizer alguma coisa, querida? – ela levantou as mãos, como fazia com o pingente. – Está entendendo do que estou falando? – Elanor sorriu e ele retribuiu o gesto. – Também, filha de quem é...! Não quero aborrecê-la com esses assuntos, meu amor. Nós vamos descobrir onde está o cordão, ok?

- Ela adora fazer os homens de bobos. – ouviu às suas costas. – Como a mãe. – a voz completou, zombeteira.

- Terei que usar toda a minha influência para que isso não ocorra. – ele retrucou, voltando-se para Timoth, que se juntou aos dois. – Elenna também entendia o que as pessoas falavam quando tinha meses de vida?

- Sim, embora ela não se lembre. – Harry teve a impressão que ele estava esperando por essa conversa. - Mas só entendia quando Laurëtinwe ou eu falávamos. A ligação entre pais e filhos é intensa, você sabe. 

- Sinto tudo que elas sentem. É estranho: conforta e chateia ao mesmo tempo.

- Você se acostuma. Depois de um tempo, aprende a separar, a diminuir essas sensações e até a bloqueá-las quando convêm. Posso segurá-la um instante?

Timoth pegou a nenê, passou a mão sobre o rosto dela. Ao retirá-la, Elanor dormia.

- O que voc...?

- Não fará mal a ela. – Tim beijou a testa da neta e colocou-a de volta no berço. - Já estava pegando no sono, de qualquer forma. – disse, sério. - Preciso conversar com você. Melhor irmos até a sala.

         Quando estavam sentados em frente à lareira, Harry resolveu quebrar o silêncio do sogro.

- Qual é o assunto, Tim? – o bruxo o encarou. 

- De onde veio o colar que Elanor usava? 

- Minha mãe me deu, na nossa despedida há sete anos.

- Por que você o deu à menina?

- Não sei. Ele me trazia uma sensação de tranqüilidade. – o jovem respondeu lentamente. Pensava no assunto pela primeira vez. - Então, pensei que ela se sentiria bem, protegida, como eu.

- Sua mãe não lhe disse o que era?

- Não. Só me pediu para usá-lo bem. – Harry levantou-se e deu a volta na cadeira. – Jamais daria algo perigoso à minha filha, Timoth. Ainda não sei do que aquele pingente é capaz, mas é óbvio que ele é um objeto poderoso.

- E você nunca desconfiou...? – Tim cortou a frase, balançando a cabeça e desviando o olhar, recostando-se no sofá. – Não posso culpá-lo. Nenhum de nós percebeu, afinal...

- Do que você está falando? – Harry voltou para a frente da poltrona. – O que você quer dizer?

- Eu não imaginava que ele ainda estivesse neste mundo. Além disso, tantos outros objetos têm os mesmos efeitos... – o bruxo resmungava. – Como poderia ser ele? Mas, agora que eles o querem e tudo mais...

- Timoth, - Harry o chamou mais alto, tocando seu ombro e fazendo-o olhar para cima. – Timoth, _'de que'_ você suspeita? O que pode ser esse cordão?

Tim levantou-se de súbito, derrubando Harry no assento. Procurou pelas estantes, saiu da sala e dirigiu-se ao escritório do andar térreo, usado como biblioteca. Voltou instantes depois, carregando um livro fino e antiqüíssimo, cujas folhas eram feitas de um tecido mais forte que o linho cru. Na capa podia-se ler "_Balada de Eärendil"_. Ofereceu-o ao genro. Harry pegou-o e franziu a testa.

- É uma das poucas histórias do Belo Povo que chegou aos dias atuais quase intacta. – o bruxo mais velho explicava, vendo a confusão nos olhos dele. – Por ser Eärendil um ancestral dos meio-elfos que permaneceram na Terra e por sua coragem ter permitido que a Luz governasse o mundo por mais um tempo.

- Ainda não entendo onde quer chegar. – Harry olhava do livro para o outro. Era um dos livros que Elenna trouxera quando se casaram, mas ele não o achara atraente para uma leitura.

- Você deveria se interessar mais pela história de sua mulher. – ele sorriu levemente. - Os Elfos prezam o passado. E acredito que o pingente do colar não era um simples presente de Lílian para o filho. Ao contrário, dentro desse pingente está algo extremamente poderoso. – Tim folheou o livro no colo do jovem e apontou um parágrafo. - A Luz de Eärendil. 

Harry leu:

"... Este frasco contém a luz da estrela de Eärendil, engastada em água. Brilhará ainda mais quando a noite cair ao seu redor. Que essa luz ilumine os lugares escuros por onde passar, quando todas as outras luzes se apagarem..."

- É o maior presente já dado a um Homem Mortal, pois com ele pode-se abrir as sombras e penetrar em outros mundos... Em Valinor, talvez... Creio, entretanto, que eles não chegariam a tanto. – Tim sentou-se novamente. – O brilho daquele pingente era anormal, você nunca notou?

- Espere aí, você quer que eu acredite que minha mãe me deu um tesouro élfico? – o rapaz estranhou. - Isso não seria uma tarefa, digamos, de Laurëtinwe?

- E quem disse a você que não foi? Ou pode ser que tenham sido as duas e Tiago, não se esqueça. Eles devem ter se encontrado. Não me peça explicações. Há muito tempo não encontro Laurë em meus sonhos.

Um enxame de perguntas ferroava o cérebro de Harry. Valinor? Eärendil? Outros mundos?

- Mas por que a Luz de Eärendil? Por que nós?

- Você está com preguiça de pensar, Potter? – a didática de Tim não mudara. – Elanor é a última descendente dos elfos a leste dos Mares Divisores que separam nosso mundo de Valinor.

- Então, já sabiam que iríamos nos casar e Elanor nasceria?

Timoth lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia: "você só pode estar se fingindo de estúpido!"

- Não, mas era de se esperar que vocês ficassem juntos. Era o óbvio. O cordão passaria naturalmente a Elenna, pelo menos, como um presente seu, já que foi feito para mulheres.

- Suponhamos que seja a tal Luz. – Harry não se incomodou com o sogro. Sabia que ele era um tanto impaciente. – Como você descobriu? E para que Malfoy a quer? E, o mais urgente, como ele sabe do pingente e dos poderes dele?

Timoth suspirou e revirou os olhos, sugerindo que o bruxo jovem estava sendo obtuso.

- Você não estranhou o fato de _'Draco Malfoy'_, seu inimigo de infância,  cuidar da _'sua'_ filha? Esse feitiço de encantamento, como chamamos, de tornar tudo em volta irresistível, é um dos poderes das jóias élficas. Não que a minha neta não tenha um encanto próprio. – ele apressou-se a acrescentar. - Além disso, estive folheando este livro – apontou para o colo de Harry – e tudo pareceu se encaixar. Por que mais eles se arriscariam por um pingente?

- Mas... – Harry iria repetir suas perguntas.

- O uso dele é diverso, sempre no sentido de atravessar passagens escondidas, caminhos proibidos, essas coisas. – o bruxo franziu a testa. Parou um longo tempo, fitando o rapaz a sua frente até ele sentir-se desconfortável. – Só não sei como ele soube de tudo isso. Mas eu não posso fazer mágica, não é? Talvez o jovem Malfoy que está hospedado aqui em cima – apontou para o teto, um estranho brilho nos olhos. – possa nos responder.

- Só vamos interrogá-lo amanhã, Timoth. – Harry percebeu a intenção de Tim. – Quero testemunhas do que ele disser.

- Está bem. – o outro pareceu desapontado. Caminhou lentamente para a porta. – Pense bem, Harry. Pense no que vai querer saber. – Dito isso, ele subiu as escadas.

O pai de Elanor folheou a Balada de Eärendil e ficou observando as chamas brincalhonas na lareira. Suas pálpebras pesaram, ele esticou-se no sofá e dormiu.

**N/A: **Quero agradecer os e-mails que recebi e continuo recebendo!! Gente, vocês são ótimos! Não vou dar nomes, elas sabem quem são... rsrs!! Agradeço também quem não escreve, apesar de eu continuar querendo saber o que estão achando. Tem alguém que está achando o romance entre o Draquinho e a Gina meio morno. Vou ver se dou um jeitinho nisso, ok? Beijos e até o próximo cap!!!


	9. Movimentações noturnas

Capítulo 8:                            Movimentações noturnas 

**Música: **Send Me An Angel - Scorpions

Gina teve que esperar até bem tarde para tentar falar com Draco. Quase foi surpreendida quando Harry saiu para ver a filha (não queria dar explicações sobre o que estaria fazendo na escada para o sótão.). Somente depois que Timoth voltou para o quarto ao lado ela resolveu arriscar.

_"Preciso saber!"_, repetia para si mesma, enquanto subia cautelosa as escadas, _"Não pude estar enganada todo esse tempo!"_

- Ótimo! – exclamou em voz baixa ao perceber que a porta estava enfeitiçada. – Pense, Virgínia. Pense... É um feitiço de trancamento usado por aurores... Hum... Talvez se eu... – ela tocou a porta com a varinha. 

Letras roxas se formaram na superfície de madeira: 

"Virgínia Weasley. Auror da Federação Européia. Consta na lista de interrogadores. Boa noite, Srta. Weasley."

Ouviu um clique.

- Obrigada. – disse educadamente, empurrando a porta.

Draco Malfoy estava de pé, junto à janela que era a única fonte de luz no ambiente. A princípio assustou-se com o clique, mas conseguiu permanecer impassível quando Virgínia surgiu. Viu-a piscar seguidamente para se acostumar à penumbra e finalmente enxergá-lo. Os dois encararam-se. Ela tinha um olhar interrogativo ao aproximar-se até estar bem próxima a ele. 

O jeito frio e distante de Draco a enervava. 

_"Como ele pode estar tão calmo depois de ter feito o que fez?"_

- Olá, Virgínia. – a voz dele era um sussurro, pois ele sabia que, se fosse mais alta, Gina perceberia que estava tremendo.

- Por que? – já a voz dela denotava uma irritação incontida. – Como você conseguiu me enganar, Malfoy?

Draco suspirou e deu de ombros, voltando a olhar a lua cheia.

- Potter havia me informado que o interrogatório seria pela manhã. – conseguiu controlar o tremor. - O que houve? Resolveram começar antes para pegar o dia de descanso?

- Caso você não tenha notado, não tem mais ninguém comigo, Malfoy. Não é um interrogatório.

- Então não preciso responder nada. – _"Como é difícil tratá-la mal!"_ – A não ser que você me 'force', é claro. – acrescentou, no tom arrastado habitual. – Estou à sua mercê, auror.

- Você é nojento quando quer! – Gina cuspiu. – Eu não deveria ter vindo. – virou-se para sair. Draco adiantou-se, segurando-a pelo braço e fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Eu não enganei você. – o olhar dele era tão intenso que Gina assustou-se.

- O que você estava fazendo? – Draco largou-a.

- Desculpe. – disse, baixando os olhos. – Eu não quer...

- Duvido que você não quisesse me machucar, Malfoy. – ela devolveu, ressentida. _"Pare de se fazer de vítima, droga! Eu fui a ludibriada aqui!"_ – Sei que usou a lareira da minha casa para espionar Elenna e Harry! Foi você quem informou seu pai, não foi?

- Agora voltamos com os sobrenomes? – um sorriso triste formou-se no rosto dele.

- Suspeito que nunca deveríamos ter saído deles! – Gina estava furiosa. – Pare de fingir, Malfoy! Você me usou. Como eu pude ser tão idiota?

- Você não deveria se dar nomes, Virgínia. Não é muito inteligente. – Draco viu que ela tentava conter as lágrimas. Segurou-se para não abraçá-la. – Eu não usei você.

O corpo de Gina tremia por não chorar. Ela abriu e fechou a boca, as palavras tentando passar pela garganta. 

_"Rught_(isso é um rugido, ok?)_! Por que ele mexe assim comigo? Ele é um traidor, um falso, horroroso! Por que não consigo enfrentá-lo?"_

Ela não protestou ao sentir o calor que vinha do corpo do rapaz quando ele a abraçou. Delicadamente, Draco pousou a mão na cabeça dela, ajeitando-a de encontro a ele. Virgínia passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, soluçando alto.

- Eu sinto tanto. – murmurou. – Tudo poderia ter sido diferente para nós. O destino é inexorável. – então ele parou de falar. Havia mais uma coisa que ele queria fazer. Que estava planejando dizer desde que descobrira que a amava. Desde que vira esperança para ele. _"Tudo está perdido agora."_ Respirou fundo, jogando para o alto orgulho, receio ou razão. – Desculpe, meu amor.

Gina pareceu reconhecer o esforço que ele fizera. Lentamente, os soluços diminuíram. Soltou-se dele e suspirou.

- Você não vai me contar por que?

- Não. Não me peça nada agora. – Draco lançou-lhe um olhar suplicante.

- Amanhã talvez eu não esteja aqui. - _"Não posso participar do interrogatório de quem amo."_

- Você tem esse direito.

- Você pode me dar alguma informação. Aliviaria sua pena.

- Eu ainda não fui julgado, Virgínia. Só preciso que você acredite que eu não a usei.

- Acredito, mas isso não muda o que você fez.

- A sua confiança é tudo que preciso... Por favor, saia.

- Você não confia em mim? – ela parecia magoada.

- Durante esses meses, Virgínia, eu não confiei em outra pessoa. _"Por que é tão difícil entender?"_ – Não me pressione. É melhor que você não saiba.

- Se eu estiver aqui amanhã, nada me impedirá de ouvir a verdade. – era ameaça que ele percebia na voz de Gina?

- Mas aí haverá testemunhas, não será uma conversa íntima... Não será uma confidência. – Draco permanecia irredutível. – Vá.

Mas havia uma última coisa a ser dita naquela noite. A ruiva não se arriscaria à toa e sairia dali sem saber. Se ele queria continuar com a palhaçada, tudo bem. Palavras podiam mentir, já gestos...

Gina aproximou-se novamente de Draco, perto o bastante para pegá-lo desprevenido, beijando-o loucamente.

Surpreso, o bruxo não teve reação imediata, e ela até cogitou desistir.

Draco não soube jamais precisar o que o fez abraçá-la. _"Pode ter sido as mãos dela pelo meu cabelo."_, conjeturava, deitado muito depois dela ir, _"Ou a boca dela abrindo a minha... Hum"_, um sorriso malicioso instalava-se em seus lábios com a lembrança, _"Gosto de morango... ela sempre tem esse gosto... Merlin, ela consegue me arrepiar!... E me enganou direitinho..."_

Quando o loiro envolveu-a, apertando-a contra seu corpo, a bruxa cantou vitória mentalmente. Minutos se passaram e eles não se largavam. Já trêmula do contato com Draco, Gina afastou-o e viu o mesmo brilho de paixão de sempre nos olhos cinzentos dele.

- Aguarde-nos após o café, Draco Malfoy. – ela sorriu, deixando-o sozinho e com ótimo humor.

**N/A: **Olá! Bem, primeiro peço mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que tive uns probleminhas "básicos" com a linha telefônica... rsrs!! E então, o que acharam? Aliás, vocês leitores estão muito quietos, quase não dizem nada... rsrs!!

         Este capítulo vai para a Sabrina Malfoy (Sa, valeu a espera?!) e para a Yellowred, que anda meio sumida (cadê você, menina?).

         E escrevam, hein?! Beijos.


	10. Um interrogatório, teorias e uma expediç...

Capítulo 9:                Um interrogatório, teorias e uma expedição 

A claridade incomodava, por isso ele virou-se para a parede, resmungando. Dormira bem, mas que mal havia em mais um pouco de descanso? Seu corpo implorava por uma cama macia e seca há dias. Acomodando-se melhor, puxou as cobertas para cima da cabeça. _"Assim está bem melhor!"_

Sua parte consciente estava quase sendo convencida a relaxar... _"Hum... Talvez eles sirvam café depois das dez..."_

CLICK. CLICK. 

- Com licença. – um guincho estridente e alto ressoou da porta aberta. – Com licença! – mais alto. – C-O-M  L-I-C-E-N-Ç-A! – um berro.

         Convencido de que quem quer que fosse não pararia de perturbar, o loiro abriu os olhos cinzentos de mal-humor.

         - Vá embora. – sibilou. – Não vê que eu não quero ser incomodado?

         - Tro... trou... trouxe o seu café, senhor. Senhora pede e Winky obedece, mesmo que Winky seja atirada escada abaixo por bruxo mal-agradecido.

         - Será que não se tem senso por aqui? – Draco sentou-se, fuzilando a elfa doméstica. – Não, não tem. Como poderia? É a casa do Potter. Deixe a porcaria da bandeja sobre o criado e suma.

         Trinta minutos depois, o próprio dono da casa veio levá-lo ao banheiro. Propositalmente, demorou bastante, esperando enfurecer Potter. Entretanto, ele estava tranqüilo, apoiado na parede em frente, comendo uma maçã e sorrindo maliciosamente.

         - Terminou de passar todos os cremes, Malfoy?

         - Só encontrei os seus, Potter. – rebateu, em igual tonalidade jocosa.

         - Interrogatório. Escritório virtual. – apontou para uma porta aberta no outro extremo do corredor. – Você primeiro.

         - Ora, certamente serei condenado. – a voz de tédio chamou a atenção dos ocupantes do tal escritório. Sorriu com desdém. – Afinal, isso é uma reunião familiar, não um interrogatório.

         De fato. Além dos Potter havia Black, Hunter, Lupin, Snape e dois aurores com distintivos da Federação – um deles era Virgínia - , e uma esteno-bruxa, chamada para registrar o depoimento com sua pena de repetição ultra-rápida.

         - Onde estão seus fiéis escudeiros, Potter?

         - Caçando a sua amiguinha, Malfoy. Sente-se. – indicou a cadeira no centro da sala.

         - Vamos começar. – Lupin anunciou e todos tomaram seus lugares. – Nome?

         - Você sabe meu nome, lobisomem. – o loiro arrastava a voz.   

         - Nome? – suspirou.

         - Draco Malfoy.

         - Idade?

         - 25 anos.

         - Ocupação?

         - O que é isso? Cadastro de supermercado trouxa?

         - Ocupação? – Lupin aumentou o tom, sugerindo que sua paciência estava no fim.

         - Seção de importação e exportação de artigos mágicos no Gringotes... "E" raptor de filha de aurores grifinórios ridículos.

         - Ótimo começo, Malfoy. – Black rugiu. A Potter tinha sérias dificuldades em mantê-lo sentado. – Você pode começar contando a razão do seqüestro.

         - ...

         - A lei permite utilizar o Veritasserum, Sr. Malfoy. – Snape sugeriu, em seu tom baixo e perigoso. – Em casos onde não conseguimos a devida _'colaboração'_.

         - Se me recordo, Sr. Snape, foi o senhor quem me aconselhou a não ceder ao inimigo. Quem me garante que depois não serei descartado?

         - Como você se atreve, moleque, a nos comparar ao seu bando de bruxos medíocres? – Hunter indignou-se.

         - Eu não tenho garantias, portanto, sem respostas. Me torturem se quiserem, usem as poções da verdade. Eu não colaboro sem garant...

         - Eu garanto a sua integridade, Draco Malfoy. – Virgínia falou calmamente. Ele estranhou que ninguém protestou. _"Deve ser normal ela se oferecer."_ – Defenderei você, caso seja necessário. – ela o encarava. – Embora eu duvide. Você colaboraria agora?

         - Com prazer, Srta. Weasley. – ele sorriu, cínico, mas satisfeito pelo gesto.

         - Então, queira ter a gentileza de nos dizer por que você e Cho Chang seqüestraram Elanor Potter?

         - Não estávamos atrás da menina. Fomos instruídos a pegar o tal pingente que ela usava. Por alguma razão que desconheço, Chang não conseguia tocar a jóia; então levou a menina junto.

         - Sob ordens de quem agiram?

         - Você não pode deduzir sozinho, Potter? Claro que foi Lúcio quem armou tudo.

         - Desde quando ele tinha como alvo a jóia?

         - Pouco tempo. Quando me procurou, ele parecia interessado na sua filha, Hunter.

         - Como ele chegou a ter conhecimento do pingente?

         - Uma foto de jornal. A luz que irradiava quase ofuscou a pequena Potter. Por isso, ele obteve informações sobre o poder do objeto.

         - Quem passou informações a ele, Malfoy? Que eu saiba, só os Hunter teriam algo a dizer.

         - Alguém que tivesse acesso a esta casa, Black.

         - Só pessoas autorizadas podem entrar aqui, Malfoy. 

         - Acho que você foi o espião, Malfoy. – Sirius o acusou diretamente. Um silêncio pesado pairou pela sala. Não era permitido acusar um interrogado sem provas. 

Na verdade, todos pensavam que tinha sido isso, mas não podiam apoiar a idéia sem suspeitar de cúmplices entre eles próprios. As casas deles eram as únicas que tinham lareiras ligadas à casa dos Potter.

- Seja como for, - Gina pronunciou-se. – o importante é saber o que Lúcio Malfoy fará.

- Ele quer poder. É a única coisa que eu sei. Ele, como seu desprezível Mestre, não anuncia seus planos. Mas ele precisa de força para ocupar um lugar de destaque, isso é claro. Vocês só precisam descobrir onde ele conseguiria, e como ele usaria o pingente para conseguir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

         Uma reunião entre os líderes dos aurores começou quando Harry levou Draco para o sótão. O interrogatório serviu para tirar algumas dúvidas, porém não esclarecia a razão de Lúcio Malfoy querer tanto o pingente e nem quem era o traidor. Poderiam cuidar dele mais tarde, apesar do assunto merecer atenção, mais urgente ainda era descobrir o 'que' Lúcio Malfoy pretende.

         O Sr. Hunter tinha uma teoria.

         Ele achava que Malfoy estava atrás de um artefato mágico que fora recentemente exposto no museu bruxo da Cornualha: a espada Caledfwlch, mais conhecida como Excalibur. Aquela mesma, a do Rei Artur. A espada forjada no Mundo das Fadas _'e'_ sua bainha que tornava quem a usasse invulnerável.

         Muito raramente ela deixava o refúgio da Ilha do Dragão, em Avalon, e o curador do museu recebeu honrarias de rei por conseguir permissão para exibi-la durante três dias. 

         - Será que ele realmente quer a espada, Tim?

         - É a única forma que vejo para o uso do pingente. O sujeito é ambicioso, Remo; e pode muito bem ter ficado louco o bastante em Azkaban para pretender enfrentar a Senhora do Lago e seus sacerdotes. Um objeto mágico para pegar outro, este sim, eficiente em batalhas. Ele estaria invencível. 

         - Ninguém sabe precisamente do que a jóia é capaz.

         - Certo, Sirius. Entretanto, se eu fosse ele, assumiria o risco. Malfoy não tem nada a perder. Ele sabe que a Luz de Eärendil é capaz de guiá-lo até Avalon sem o auxílio da balsa.

         - Concordo, mas precisamos esperar para ver qual o próximo lance. A jogada é dele e não sabemos se realmente está atrás da espada. Estaremos jogando antes de ver as cartas.

         - Como ficamos? Avisamos o Ministério? Como explicar um destacamento de aurores?

         - Remo, você contata o Sr. Weasley. Conte-lhe toda a verdade. Suspeito que haverá mais alguns ataques. Os desgraçados querem se aquecer.

- Quanto ao destacamento, temos que pensar em nomes... Quem vocês sugerem?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

         - Uma expedição? – Harry foi pego de surpresa quando retornou ao escritório. Incrivelmente, os três bruxos tinham resolvido tudo em menos de quarenta minutos. (Geralmente demoravam horas discutindo detalhes.) 

Harry achava entediante assistir às reuniões deles, por isso tinha passado para ver a filha e deixá-la quebrar seus óculos umas três vezes antes de voltar para o escritório.

         - Timoth acha que Malfoy está de olho na espada, Harry. Um grupo vai a Avalon, só até as suspeitas serem confirmadas ou não.

         - Dê-me a lista, Sirius... Rony e Mione não. Ela está grávida, esqueceram?... Gina. Bom, foi ela quem pediu? (Sirius assentiu.)... Elenna e eu. Acho que três bastam. Os outros estão ocupados.

         - Tem mais um, Harry. – Sirius apontou um nome no final do pergaminho, que o afilhado fez questão de ignorar. – Ele também se ofereceu.

         - Ele não. – respondeu enfático.

         - Gina e Elenna concordaram.

         - Não o quero. – falou, em tom definitivo.

         - Ele tem um bom argumento.

         - Qual? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

         - Elenna diz que não irá sem ele.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

         _"Posso falar com você?"_

         Gina assustou-se com o som da voz de Elenna ecoando em seus ouvidos. Harry tinha acabado de sair com Draco e ela respirava aliviada por não terem insistido na questão do possível traidor, já pensando em como consertaria a burrada do loiro.

         _"Tem que ser agora, Gina."_

         A ruiva encontrou os olhos cinzentos da meio-elfo postos nela, duros e questionadores. Sua cabeça inclinou-se sutilmente em concordância.

         - Se não se importam, senhores, Gina e eu vamos deixá-los.

         Elenna conduziu-a até o quarto de hóspedes onde Gina dormira na noite anterior. Esperou que ela entrasse, fechou a porta e indicou a cama para sentarem.

         - Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? – perguntou em tom casual, mas os olhos concentrados na ruiva. Gina sabia que não poderia mentir ou esconder nada dela, nem adiantaria.

         - Pouco mais de um ano.

         - Conte-me.

         A auror da Federação remexeu-se, incomodada pela pressão. Elenna, percebendo que a conversa mais parecia um interrogatório, amenizou com um sorriso.

         - Não quero julgar você, Gina. Muito menos me intrometer na sua vida. É só que... Você concorda comigo que é estranho?... Uma Weasley e um Malfoy... – os olhos cinzentos tinham um brilho de diversão. – O que a fez confiar nele?

         - Não sei, Elenna... – Gina observou-a um instante antes de decidir abrir-lhe essa parte tão íntima – Quando encontrei Draco em Estocolmo, eu tinha acabado de me separar de Sig. Lembra? Foi um pouco antes de você descobrir que estava grávida.

         - Foi a separação mais tranqüila que já vi! – o sorriso continuava no rosto dela. Gina sorriu também.

         - Sig é um ótimo amigo.

         - E onde entra o _'Draco'_?

         - Eu estava andando na rua uma noite e nos esbarramos. Quase imediatamente ele começou a recitar: "cabelos vermelhos, vestes de segunda-mão...", aquela bobagem toda que ele falava em Hogwarts. Merlin, como ele me deixou irritada! Suspeitei. O que um ex-comensal estaria aprontando fora da Grã-Bretanha? Resolvi segui-lo, espionar mesmo.

         - E foi então que você descobriu que ele estava sozinho, vivendo numa espelunca há meses, sem ter dinheiro além do que Narcisa Malfoy lhe enviava de má-vontade?

         - Como voc...? – Gina arregalou os perplexos olhos castanhos. - Pare de ler a minha mente!

         - Quero encurtar a história. – Elenna riu. – Desculpe, não resisti... Continue.

         - Bem, - a ruiva olhou desconfiada para a Elfa. – ele estava fugindo na verdade, então passou a viver entre os trouxas. Foi aí que desconfiei de que ele havia traído a causa de Voldemort, o que se confirmou mais tarde. Por incrível que pareça, nos tornamos próximos. Das hostilidades iniciais, ele passou a me procurar para ter informações daqui, depois começou a me confidenciar alguns pensamentos... – Elenna notou o olhar desfocado e sonhador da amiga e reprimiu o riso. (_"É o amor!"_) – Então, um dia ele me mandou uma mensagem por um garoto. Queria me encontrar numa lanchonete trouxa perto do escritório da Federação. Foi quando ele me beijou pela primeira vez.

         Gina passou instintivamente a mão pelos lábios.

         - Isso tudo foi assim, fácil?

         - Claro que não! – a ruiva pareceu acordar. – Foram meses de idas e vindas. Ele não é fácil! Desconfiado, mimado, cínico, sarcástico...

         - E também carente, com um humor bastante peculiar e até carinhoso, se a pessoa souber onde tocar, não é? Você com esse seu jeitinho...

         - Que jeitinho? – a voz de Gina saiu estridente por causa da surpresa.

         - Não esse de raposa felpuda! – Elenna zombou, rindo mais que nunca. – Desculpe, mas você está hilária, Gina... – ela respirou fundo e parou. – Você é meiga e paciente. Aposto que seu primeiro sentimento por ele foi pena.

         - Foi. – ela confessou, ruborizando-se. – Depois, me senti feliz por ele me fazer lembrar de Hogwarts. Eu estava longe de casa, ele também. O ponto de vista dele é mais interessante que o nosso sobre alguns assuntos, sabia? E Draco não é mal. Um pouco vingativo, talvez... – a amiga levantou uma sobrancelha. - OK, ele é irritante, mas tenho certeza que ele não participou da batalha no castelo de vontade própria.

         - Lúcio pode tê-lo enfeitiçado? – Elenna interessou-se.

         - E... ele fala coisas... – as bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas. - Às vezes ele fala enquanto dorme... Acho que usaram a _Imperio_ para obrigá-lo. 

         - Isso é possível... – a meio-elfo disse, pensativa. – E quando você voltou, isto é, vocês voltaram para a Inglaterra, Harry e eu colocamos sua lareira em sintonia com a nossa e ele pôde facilmente voltar ao serviço do pai.

         - Não! – Gina negou veementemente, balançando a cabeça. – Sei que não foi certo eu ter escondido que ele estava comigo, mas se dissesse todos iam me recriminar, como farão quando descobrirem. Minha família não aceitaria, Elenna.

         - Você nega que tenha sido a sua lareira que ele usou para entrar aqui ontem?

         - Não. – Gina desviou o olhar para a porta. – Não nego. E não entendo. Ele jamais procuraria os companheiros do pai.

         - Você confia nele?

         - Confio.

         - Por que?

         - Simplesmente olho para ele e sei que está falando a verdade. Você sabe como é? – Elenna assentiu. – Não tem uma explicação palatável. Apenas sei.

         - É o suficiente para mim.

         - O pai pode tê-lo forçado. Usando chantagem. É a única explicação que imagino.

         - Usando você. – Gina virou-se para ela. – Lúcio Malfoy sabe de vocês. Vi o medo de Draco quando olhou para você ontem e hoje no interrogatório. Draco foi procurado porque teria livre acesso a esta casa, a qualquer hora. O pai ameaçou machucar a namorada dele.

         - Draco estava me protegendo...? – foi mais uma afirmativa que uma pergunta. Elenna apenas concordou com um gesto.

         - Durante a noite, a Senhora do Lago me procurou. Ela disse algo que não compreendi na hora, mas que torna-se mais claro à medida que você fala, minha amiga. Precisamos falar com os outros.

A meio-elfo levantou-se e saiu como um furacão, carregando Gina até os outros aurores.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

         O bruxo irrompeu no quarto onde Elenna preparava a bagagem, ouvindo U2 na caixa musical. Era tarde da noite e eles haviam discutido a tarde inteira por causa da escolha da meio-elfo.

         - Por que você insiste nele, Elenna?

         - Você é surdo, Potter? – ela suspirou e olhou-o como se ele estivesse sendo absurdo, tal qual o pai. – Recebi uma mensagem de Dian. Se ele não for, nem conseguiremos chegar à Ilha.

         - Oh, Merlin!... – ele atirou-se na cama. – Você se responsabiliza por ele?

         - Gina tomou essa tarefa. – ela sorriu, adivinhando o que viria a seguir. – Eu já tenho duas pessoas para zelar.

         - Duas?!

         - Elanor vai. – a Elfa disse rapidamente, olhando-o de esguela.

         - Ah, essa não! – ele pulou, ficando em frente a ela. – Você ficou maluca?

         - Você prefere que ela fique aqui, com Dobby e Winky? Avalon é um bom lugar. Tenho boas lembranças de lá.

         - Não estamos indo em férias, Elenna! Podemos deixá-la com Sirius ou Timoth. Hagrid! Ele a adora, não se importaria de ficar com ela.

         - Você não vai me convencer a me separar dela, Potter! – ela virou-lhe as costas, trocou de roupa e deitou-se, recusando-se a discutir o assunto.

                            _Continua..._


	11. Filhos de Avalon

Capítulo 10:                                     Filhos de Avalon 

         Não foi o grupo dos sonhos de Harry que partiu na noite seguinte para a Ilha Sagrada. Ainda mais porque Rony e Hermione apareceram durante a tarde, insistindo em ir.

         - Pelo menos é uma chance de conhecer Avalon, Harry. – Mione procurava convencê-lo. Ela não perderia a experiência por nada. – Imagine! Há séculos ninguém do mundo mágico vai até lá!

         - Rony, você vai deixá-la ir?

         - Ele não manda em mim, Harry! – a amiga exclamou, indignada.

         - Acho que não há mal em irmos. – o ruivo tentou se salvar. - Mamãe já se ofereceu para cuidar das crianças. E não vamos demorar, não é, Elenna?

         - Espero que não, Rony. Entretanto, não podemos confiar.

         - Nós vamos e está decidido! – Mione acabou com qualquer discussão.

Demorariam duas horas, entre aparatar no estábulo do Ministério em Somerset e prosseguir cavalgando, uma exigência para não despertar suspeitas.

         Contudo, nenhum deles era cavaleiro, ou amazona. Tiveram dificuldades com os animais, perderam-se e tiveram que despistar alguns policiais trouxas que pararam para perguntar o que, em nome da rainha, pretendiam fazer cavalgando feito doidos pelas estradas. De modo que a viagem durou o dia inteiro, além de causar muitas assaduras e traseiros doloridos.

         Pararam junto ao alagado de Glastonbury, distinguindo por entre a névoa a ilha com o mosteiro histórico, seu sino ruidoso convocando os cristãos às suas obrigações. O sol baixo refletia na bruma, dificultando a visão.

         A região toda era uma espécie de pântano, ou alagadiço. Uma série de atoleiros formava o tal Lago, famoso até em histórias trouxas. Quem não soubesse o caminho por entre as ilhotas certamente ficaria vagando sem rumo até o fim melancólico. Por isso, pensava Timoth, Malfoy arriscou tanto pela Luz de Eärendil. Só com o pingente como guia ele conseguiria enxergar através de bruma e água.

Avalon fora um local de peregrinação mágico, mas poucos bruxos tinham se aventurado a chamar os favores dos druidas desde muitos séculos. Era um mundo que se distanciara da realidade a que estavam acostumados, afundando nas brumas; com tempo e espaço diferentes. 

Em Hogwarts, os alunos aprendiam que os habitantes da Terra do Verão, como era chamada a região antigamente, ainda preservavam a magia em estado puro, estando em total contato com a natureza. Harry se lembrava de ouvir falar de Avalon nas aulas de Poções, Feitiços e, claro, História da Magia; mas jamais cogitou conhecê-la pessoalmente.

         À medida que se aproximavam, perceberam um clima estranhamente "medieval", como se o progresso trouxa não tivesse chegado às margens do lago. Por todo lado, viam apenas campos cultivados de trigo e cevada, bosques quase intocados, carroças e raros cavaleiros nas estradas, cujos trajes fizeram a mente de Hermione recordar os filmes sobre o rei Arthur. Nenhum automóvel, nenhum avião.

         - Magia. – Elenna esclareceu quando Gina observou que as estradas não estavam mais asfaltadas, e as construções de concreto haviam desaparecido. – Os druidas não gostam da visão cinzenta dos edifícios modernos, por isso, se você tem sangue mágico, o que vê é a paisagem de mil e quinhentos anos atrás. – e acrescentou, sorrindo para Mione. - Entramos em outra dimensão, como diriam os personagens do cinema. 

         Os cavalos resfolegaram e começaram a pastar calmamente quando seus cavaleiros desmontavam e os aliviavam das celas e arreios. Havia um silêncio agourento à volta e eles olharam ansiosos para onde acreditavam que ficaria o morro Tor.

         - Os livros em Hogwarts descreviam a entrada para a Ilha Sagrada como vetada aos olhos humanos. – explicou Hermione, quando não divisaram nada além da torre do mosteiro. – A menos que você já tivesse estado lá ou fosse convocado.

         - Bem, temos que encontrar a entrada logo. Está esfriando aqui. – constatou Rony.

         - Acho que ouvi que você já havia estado em Avalon, não? – Draco indagou, virando-se para a Elfa, que cavalgava um pouco atrás e terminava de liberar seu cavalo. – Além de, claro, você não ser exatamente _'humana'_. ("Draco!", repreendeu Gina.) Como se chama a tal barca, ou seja lá o que for?

         - Para entrar em Avalon é preciso mais que uma invocação, Malfoy. – Elenna pareceu não ligar para a provocação. – É preciso que a Senhora do Lago queira nos receber.

         - Rony tem razão, Elenna. – Harry manifestou-se, trazendo a cesta da filha flutuando ao lado. – Não podemos ficar aqui.

         - Você não disse que havia uma aldeia aqui perto? – Gina apontou vagamente para o oeste. – Podemos ir até lá e pedir abrigo. Ou podemos ir até o mosteiro...

         - Não! – o tom enfático de Elenna assustou a ruiva. – Quanto mais perto dos cristãos, mais longe do Tor, Gina. – ela disse, mais suavemente.

         - Rony e eu vamos até a aldeia então. – propôs Harry. – Verificamos a disposição deles em nos abrigar e retornaremos. É por ali? – apontou para um caminho que serpenteava por trás do morro que haviam descido.

         - Sim. – a meio-elfo respondeu. – É uma aldeia do Povo do Lago. Perguntem pelos barqueiros. Não se preocupem, eles conhecem Avalon.

         Os dois se afastaram rapidamente, deixando a cesta com Mione.

         - Bem, - começou Elenna, aproximando-se da água. – agora nós. Gina, Malfoy, venham aqui, por favor.

         Os dois olharam-se em dúvida, deram de ombros e foram para o lado dela.

         - É preciso que vocês dois digam à Senhora Dian que pedimos permissão para pisar a terra sagrada. – ela continuava fitando as brumas à frente. – Malfoy tem razão. Eu posso ver Ynys Wydryn, a Ilha de Vidro, mas não posso invocar os favores da Senhora. Vocês podem.

         Gina franziu a testa. Draco não demonstrou qualquer perturbação, mesmo estando se perguntando a mesma coisa que a namorada expôs em palavras.

         - Por que nós?

         A Elfa apenas sorriu levemente, como se a ingenuidade deles fosse divertida.

         - Vocês nunca se perguntaram por que não conseguem mentir um para o outro? Por que, mesmo vindo de famílias inimigas, se apaixonaram?

         - Ora! – Draco estava entediado com aquilo. – Isso sempre aconteceu no mundo, Elfa. Nós não somos nenhuma novidade. E tem mais. Por que nunca nos notamos em todos aqueles anos em Hogwarts?

         - Ok. Se você não acredita em encontro de almas, Malfoy... Então, vocês sabiam que a família Weasley é uma tradicional família bruxa, certo? Quem foi o primeiro Weasley, Gina? – a garota deu de ombros. – Os Malfoy também se orgulham disso, não é? – virou-se para Draco, mas ele só a encarou de volta. – É tão óbvio! – o sorriso se alargou mais.

- Espere, Elenna. – Gina disse lentamente. – Você não está querendo insinuar que...

- Vocês se conheciam de outras vidas? Sim, estou.

- Não, não é isso. Que nossas famílias vieram daqui?

- Também. De que outro modo Lúcio Malfoy conseguiria enxergar o Caminho Escondido por entre os juncos e a Ilha? Que eu saiba, nenhum druida ou sacerdotisa jamais o convidou para um chá à sombra do Círculo Sagrado. E nem a Luz de Eärendil conseguiria mostrar-lhe os segredos de como passar sem se afogar nos atoleiros.

- Como? – Draco perguntou, procurando esconder a curiosidade. – Como você sabe disso?

- Eu estive em Avalon, Malfoy. Seu sobrenome foi inventado, assim como Weasley, quando seus antepassados preferiram viver neste mundo. – ela bateu o pé no chão. - Além disso, no dia do interrogatório, era fácil perceber a interação entre vocês. E, da última vez que Dian entrou em contato comigo, me alertou que só vocês dois poderiam chamá-la das brumas.

         - Está bem. – ele resolveu testá-la. - Digamos que todo esse absurdo seja verdade. Não sabemos como contatar alguém. Não fazemos nem idéia.

         -Vocês ainda não tentaram.

         - Me desculpe, Elenna. – Mione intervinha. – Mas desta vez ele tem razão. Não há evidência de que eles sejam descendentes de Avalon.

         A Elfa suspirou. _"Seria tão mais fácil se eles apenas fizessem!"_

         - Não peço que entendam esses mistérios agora, Hermione. Levei anos para aceitar toda essa conversa de outras vidas, almas que se encontram em todas as épocas etc.

         - Então?

         - Dian não me faria trazê-los se fosse mentira. – declarou, puxando a amiga pelo braço. - Vou me afastar com você e eles vão se concentrar e tentar até que Harry e Rony voltem.

         - Não vou fazer papel de palhaço para essa Elfa e a sua cunhadinha, Virgínia. – Draco aproximou-se da ruiva. – Deveríamos voltar para York. Isso tudo é uma grande idiotice.

         - Não é, Draco. – Gina sabia que ele desdenhava da boca para fora. Não conseguia discernir a razão, mas sentia que o loiro estava ansioso para experimentar. – Vamos, não custa nada. Só pernas doendo se continuarmos em pé muito tempo. – completou, sorrindo. Ele nunca soube lutar contra _'esta'_ arma.

         A bruxa tomou a iniciativa de virá-lo de frente, segurar as mãos dele e concentrar-se nos olhos cinzentos.

         Nada aconteceu. Minutos se passaram. Os braços já estavam dormentes, as mãos suadas escorregavam.

         - Não adianta.

         - Você precisa ajudar! – ela estava aborrecida. - Se não consegue pensar que dará certo, não pense em nada!

         - Como você sabia que eu estava torcendo contra? – ele sorriu malicioso.

         - Eu apenas sei! Vamos sentar. Talvez fique mais confortável e a gente consiga.

         - Duvido. – ele provocou, rindo enquanto sentava de pernas cruzadas, ainda segurando a mão dela.

         - Cale a boca, Draco. E concentre-se em mim. Só em mim, ok?

         - Como se eu pudesse ser distraído por qualquer truta do lago. – Gina lançou-lhe um olhar rancoroso e ele, enfim, calou-se, encarando-a.

         Os olhos castanhos de Virgínia sempre tiveram aquele efeito sobre ele. Aos poucos, sua consciência flutuou para um mundo onde só existiam os dois, onde tudo era perfeito, esplêndido. Ele estava inebriado, absorvido pela ligação mágica que o surpreendia quando pegava-se em tal estado de deleite. Era quente, confortante, macio e envolvente. 

Ele não sabia que nome dar àquilo, mas Virgínia conhecia a sensação como união plena.

         Para ela, era fantástico. Os dois se misturavam, se envolviam, se atraiam, pairando no espaço entre o sonho e o despertar. Como se entendiam tão bem ali? Sem corpos, sem memórias, desnudados de roupagens passageiras. Eram inteiros. Apenas verdades imutáveis.

         _"Enfim, vieram."_ - Uma voz ressoou no vazio que circundava as energias dos dois. Eles procuraram, mas só viam escuridão.

         _"Não se assustem... Sabia que viriam... Vocês sempre vêm..."_

         Eles tentaram falar.

         _"Sei o que querem... Amanhã... A sacerdotisa abrirá mais uma vez as brumas... Ao amanhecer... Agora vão..."_

         Os últimos raios de sol feriram os olhos de Draco, acostumados com a escuridão. Ele praguejou alto, levando um tapa de Gina no ombro. Levantaram-se, buscando em volta. Há uns cinqüenta metros, Elenna brincava com a nenê e Hermione juntava gravetos para uma fogueira.

         - _Incêndio!_

         - Seria mais fácil conjurar a fogueira inteira, Weasley.

         - Diferentemente de você, Malfoy, eu não uso a magia como muleta.

         - Como se atreve, sua...

         - Draco, pare. – Gina censurou. - Você mereceu.

         Ele suspirou, jogando-se ao lado da cesta de Elanor, ocupando-se em fazer cócegas na garotinha. Elenna sorriu.

         - Que poder ela tem sobre você, hein?! – murmurou, vendo Gina ajudando Mione a enfeitiçar os cavalos para mantê-los juntos.

         - Não me venha você também, sua sujeitinha de orelhas pontudas!

         - Não quero brigas. – ela gargalhou. – As mulheres têm esse efeito sobre os homens. Não é só você. Preciso pedir a Mione que prepare o marido para a revelação de vocês dois. O que aconteceu?

         O loiro repetiu o que a voz dissera, sem mencionar as sensações extraordinárias que sentira no transe.

         - Temos a noite toda. – a meio-elfo voltou-se para o horizonte, onde podia-se ver a pequena claridade sendo devorada pela noite. – Quando Harry voltar decidiremos o que fazer.

         - O que você viu nele? – Draco perguntou sem querer, arrependendo-se em seguida.

         Elenna riu mais.

         - Há quantos anos você quer me perguntar isso?

         - Do que está falando?

         - Ah, Malfoy! Você ainda não aprendeu que não pode esconder seus pensamentos quando são direcionados a mim? – aproximou-se do bruxo. – Vou te contar um segredo. Várias coisas que você fantasiava comigo, na época de Hogwarts, eu acabei fazendo com o Harry.

         O comentário deixou as faces de Draco levemente rosadas.

         - Não acredito! Draco Malfoy ruborizado?! Eu estava brincando...!

         - Pare de me atormentar! 

         - Eu o escolhi porque ele é transparente. – ela não ria mais, o que fez Draco levantar os olhos de Elanor. – Harry é o que é. Não se esconde atrás de um rótulo, não procura glória ou distinção. Apenas faz o que ninguém mais quer fazer. Ele é inteiro, sólido. É teimoso, um pouco melancólico, relaxado com aquele cabelo e, ao mesmo tempo, surpreendente e intenso. Não é estranho?

         - Desde quando você me chama pelo primeiro nome? – ele preferiu ignorar as inúmeras qualidades de Potter.

         - Desde que eu faço confidências a você, sentada ao redor de uma fogueira, literalmente no meio da noite.

         - Isso significa que eu posso te chamar de Elenna?

         - Se quiser. – ela deu de ombros, levantando o queixo em seguida. – Eles voltaram.

         - Por que Virgínia e eu nunca nos aproximamos antes? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, imaginando o que viria. _"Pelo menos ela consegue manter uma conversa civilizada", _pensava enquanto observava o perfil austero.

         - Será que a sua repulsa pelos Weasley não seria suficiente? Ou, quem sabe, o seu desprezo pelos amigos do Harry. – ela mantinha a atenção nos homens que se aproximavam da fogueira. - O mais provável é que você ainda não estivesse preparado para aceitar o amor. Sei o que você sofreu, estou vendo na sua alma agora. Você nunca amou até então, não é, Draco?

         - Você não pode parar com essa conversa melodramática?

         - Sabia que eu desejei a sua morte? – ela lançou-lhe um olhar sombrio. – Diversas vezes, e em todas eram cenas horripilantes, com torturas intermináveis, muito sangue e membros retalhados. Não sou boazinha, Draco. E Harry também não é, apesar de você considerá-lo um panaca.

         - Só porque você o suporta, não significa que todos devamos louvá-lo. – ele a encarava de volta, a voz fria como de costume. 

- Agora agradeço por você ter escapado. – foi difícil para a Elfa admitir. – Eu teria perdido uma grande lição. – ela levantou para encontrar o marido. - Você está me ensinando a perdoar.

                   _Continua..._


	12. Ynys Wydryn

Capítulo 11:                          Ynys Wydryn 

**Música:** The Mystic's Dream – Loreena McKennitt

         Gina teve a sensação de que dormira talvez meia hora quando despertou com uma voz chamando-a. Seus músculos doíam pela cavalgada e pelo frio da noite, estava levemente enjoada por causa do jantar à base de peixe e condimentos que os aldeões ofereceram na noite anterior. Mas ela sabia que era o melhor que tinham, por isso comeu em honra deles.

         Draco, ela notou, ficou um tanto perturbado porque as pessoas se inclinavam quando os dois passavam pelas cabanas baixas, feitas de barro, palha e madeira. Não que ele não gostasse que os 'inferiores' mostrassem respeito, mas parecia que faziam isso quase religiosamente.

         - Eu ainda não decidi se os estuporo ou paraliso. Não fizemos nada com os imbecis! – ele comentou sussurrando, quando foram levados a uma grande cabana, que serviria de alojamento.

         A voz que a acordou era curiosamente conhecida, apesar de não ser de nenhum dos companheiros de viagem, pois eles ainda estavam espalhados nas palhas secas que serviram de cama.

         _"Foi uma sorte Draco ter concordado em dormir longe de mim. Rony não encararia muito bem a visão de nós dormindo abraçados."_, comentou consigo, vendo o loiro deitado perto da cesta de Elanor. _"Quem diria! O perigoso e astuto Draco Malfoy ludibriado por uma criança!"_

         A voz chamou novamente, vinda de fora.

         Eram as primeiras horas da manhã. Os raios frios do sol refletiam na névoa que cobria o Lago e suas margens. O ar frio e limpo despertou a ruiva e ela olhou em volta, procurando distinguir a pessoa que a chamava pelo vento.

         Não demorou e uma forma esguia e pequena veio da margem em sua direção. Quando chegou bem perto, Gina viu uma mulher toda vestida de preto, com os cabelos negros trançados cascateando pelas costas e uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Devia ter uns trinta anos.

         - Você ouviu. Bom. – a mulher comentou, aproximando-se dela. Gina viu o desenho da lua crescente na testa. – Está na hora de irmos. Elenna está aqui?

         - Dormindo. – Gina respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da estranha. Sentia um poder diferente nela, estranho aos seus sentidos. Logo perceberia ser impossível definir o poder das sacerdotisas, mas naquele primeiro encontro esforçava-se por descobrir de que era feita a aura. A mulher sorriu.

         - Vocês estão muito distantes de nós. Não vale a pena, e você não tem tempo. – Gina franziu o cenho. A outra fingiu não ver. - Sou Ryan. 

         - Virgínia Weasley. Você veio nos buscar? – Ryan assentiu.

- Precisamos partir. Acorde seus companheiros. A Senhora espera.

         Gina voltou à cabana e viu que Draco e Elenna conversavam num canto. Uma vontade louca de saber o assunto tomou conta dela, que se viu postando-se entre os dois, separando-os. Eles a olharam espantados e envergonhados. Mas a meio-elfo logo retomou o controle.

         - Ela chegou? – Gina assentiu. – Ryan? – novo assentimento. – Vou vê-la. – e saiu para cumprimentar a amiga.

         A ruiva virou-se para o namorado.

         - Qual era o assunto para vocês manterem tanto segredo? – ela mal disfarçava a raiva. Draco sorriu, divertido.

         - Você está com ciúmes da Elfa?

         - Não seja absurdo, Malfoy! – o rosto dela apresentava manchas vermelhas, que cresciam. – Ciúmes de você? Ora, francamente!

         - Calma, ruivinha! – ele tentou passar a mão no rosto dela, mas Gina desviou. – Não era nada de mais. Ela quer nos ajudar a contar para o seu irmão sem que ele me lance uma maldição.

         - Tem certeza que era só isso, Malfoy? – ela o olhava desconfiada, as mãos na cintura. Draco riu alto. Elanor se mexeu na cesta e Hermione virou para o outro lado.

         - Nem estamos casados e você já me trata assim, é? Como será então quando você estiver usando meu sobrenome?

         - Quem disse que eu vou usar _'seu'_ sobrenome? – ela praticamente gritou de raiva, fazendo os outros ocupantes da cabana acordarem fazendo barulho. Elanor começou a chorar.

         - O que você está fazendo com a minha irmã, Malfoy? – Rony acordou assustado com o grito e correu para junto de Gina, encarando Draco furioso.

         - Nada que seja da sua conta, Weasley. – dardejou o loiro, saindo do tumulto da cabana, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

         - O que ele fez, Gina? Ele te ameaçou? – o ruivo virou-se para a irmã, cujas orelhas pareciam pedaços de beterraba.

         - Você deveria se meter com a sua vida, Rony! – gritou para sobrepor sua voz ao choro da nenê, que Harry tentava acalmar, olhando confuso para os lados. – Eu não preciso de babá! – saiu pisando duro, passando por Draco e dirigindo-se para a barca, agora visível na margem do Lago.

         Rony virou-se para a esposa e Harry, deu de ombros.

         - O que foi que eu fiz?

         - Ah, Rony, como você é cego! – Hermione comentou, tentando ajudar Harry a acalmar Elanor.

         Da barca, Gina viu Elenna entrar na cabana para chamar os outros. Minutos depois, estavam todos acomodados na embarcação conduzida por dois remadores. 

A sacerdotisa Ryan ia sentada ereta na proa. Fez questão que a ruiva sentasse ao seu lado, mas não disse nada durante a travessia. Aliás, havia um silêncio de expectativa em todos. Gina olhava-a às vezes pelo canto do olho. Ela parecia concentrada, como se fosse a sua vontade que guiasse os remadores. Estava curiosa por saber mais sobre Avalon. Porém, nada preparou-a para sua própria ação.

 Em certo momento, os remadores recolheram os remos e a barca parou. Todos olhavam em volta, mas as brumas encobriam tudo. Então, sem nenhuma explicação aparente, ela ficou de pé, equilibrando-se no balanço suave das águas, e ergueu os braços sobre a cabeça. 

Uma invocação que ela nunca aprendera, falada em uma língua que ela nunca ouvira, saiu de sua boca, e as brumas se adensaram. Sentia os olhares de estupefação, admiração e assentimento às suas costas, mas livrou-se deles, preocupando-se em fazer o feitiço. 

Abaixou os braços e as brumas se abriram, apresentando-lhe a ilha verde, com seus bosques de carvalho e freixo, suas construções de pedra e o Tor subindo até o céu, encimado pelas pedras, o Círculo Sagrado, de onde a magia fluía para a ilha da Bretanha.

Só então tomou consciência do que fizera, tombando ao lado da sacerdotisa, que sorria.

- Eu esperava fazer o feitiço, mas você conseguiu melhor e mais rápido. – Ryan lhe disse. – Veja, são nossas irmãs. – apontou para uma fila de mulheres, ladeadas por homens e crianças, que esperavam junto ao porto.

         Gina estava confusa, espantada demais para raciocinar. Instintivamente, olhou para Draco, mas ele também tinha os olhos arregalados para ela.

- Bem-vindos a Avalon. Esperávamos por vocês. Sou Dian. – cumprimentou a Senhora do Lago, quando desembarcaram. Gina sentiu os olhos dela perfurando-a, mas foi apenas um instante. Logo Dian se ocupou de Elenna e da pequena Elanor. – Apesar de terem chegado tarde. – ouviu-a dizer. – Eles já estiveram aqui.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

         Harry ficou positivamente assustado com a exibição de Gina na barca, mas Elenna o alertara de que algo assim podia acontecer, tanto da parte da ruiva quanto de Malfoy. Ela lhe explicou que eles já haviam vivido em Avalon em outras vidas, e que a proximidade com a Ilha traria lembranças de volta.

         De fato, ouvia claramente Malfoy descrevendo e nomeando os lugares visíveis da ilha quando as brumas baixaram. Olhou para trás, encontrando o loiro com os olhos vidrados na paisagem. Rony o encarava confuso também. Hermione varria a ilha com os olhos castanhos mexendo freneticamente, procurando guardar tudo na memória.

_"Ela não deveria ter vindo..."_ pensou mais uma vez ao contemplar a barriga da amiga. Várias vezes se culpou por ter permitido.

_"Era a vontade dela, Harry."_ Elenna transmitiu a ele, atraindo sua atenção.

Elanor brincava com as tranças do cabelo da mãe. Elenna trançara os cabelos com fitas azuis, como era costume em Avalon, em homenagem à sua amiga Dian.

_"Ela também não devia ter vindo"_ apontou a filha.

         _"Você não é responsável pelo mundo inteiro, meu amor!"_, a Elfa retrucou, sorrindo para ele. _"Veja, Dian está curiosa a seu respeito, sabia? Quer conhecer o homem que me prendeu numa gaiola de ouro."_, apontou para o porto.

         _"É assim que você se sente?"_, perguntou, em tom magoado e preocupado, franzindo a testa.

         _"Claro que não! Mas em Avalon é diferente. Dian jamais se curva a homem algum."_

         _"Você também não."_

         _"Não. Mas tenho um compromisso com você. As sacerdotisas só servem aos Deuses... Chegamos."_ ela levantou-se com a filha e foi cumprimentar a Senhora do Lago. Harry a seguiu.

         Esperava que a Grã-Sacerdotisa fosse imponente, alta e de rosto marcado - uma espécie de Minerva McGonagall. Admirou-se ao ver que Elenna abraçava uma mulher pequena e morena, de cabelos cacheados que lhe caiam abaixo da cintura, olhos azuis brilhantes, com um cinto de corda prendendo um simples vestido azul na cintura.

         Elenna, que era quase da sua altura, abaixou-se para beijá-la nas duas faces, depois levou-a até ele. O bruxo ficou desconcertado, lembrando-se do conceito que ela tinha dele, e esforçou-se para mostrar que a sacerdotisa estava enganada.

         - Dian, este é meu marido, Harry Potter. Harry, esta é Dian, minha melhor amiga em Avalon.

         - Muito prazer, Senhora. – Harry estendeu a mão para apertar a da mulher. – Elenna fala muito na senhora. Obrigado pelos presentes no nascimento de Elanor.

         - Sua fama o precede, Harry Potter. – ela respondeu, séria. Elenna dissera que a Senhora raramente demonstrava qualquer emoção. Fazia parte do treinamento esconder sentimentos para não ficarem vulneráveis. – Sempre ajudamos quem nos procura de coração aberto. – então, Harry viu-a desviar o olhar para Elanor, que a observava atenta do colo da mãe. – Concordo com você. Infelizmente, a criança não deveria estar aqui.

         - Como assim? – ele preocupou-se, olhando da filha para a esposa. O sorriso de Elenna desapareceu.

         - Não estamos numa época de crianças. Elas precisam de cuidados que não podemos dispensar. Precisam ser vigiadas. – e encarou a Elfa, as palavras carregadas de maus presságios. – Você deveria tê-la deixado com seu pai.

         - Você está me assustando, Dian. – Elenna apertou a filha. – Eu não poderia deixá-la depois do que aconteceu em Londres. – procurou o rosto de Harry, que tranqüilizou-a com um sorriso.

- Tomaremos conta dela, Senhora. – disse, pegando a mão da esposa.

         - O destino é inexorável. – a pequena mulher disse simplesmente, virando-se para os outros ocupantes da barca para guiá-los pelo caminho que serpenteava morro acima, até as casas de pedra.

         No caminho, Harry pôde ver várias sacerdotisas com o crescente tatuado na testa e vários homens com serpentes azuis nos pulsos. Nos livros da biblioteca de Hogwarts havia figuras de pessoas com aqueles símbolos, e ele achou curioso estar de repente no meio delas. Nas religiões antigas, a serpente era símbolo de sabedoria (Draco tripudiou durante toda a estadia deles na Ilha.). Elas o cumprimentavam cordialmente, enquanto seguiam para um grande galpão de pedra com telhado de palha.

         _"O Grande Salão._", Elenna informava, apontando para todas as direções. _"À esquerda, logo abaixo, você pode ver a Casa das Donzelas, que é onde as estudantes ficam até serem aceitas como sacerdotisas. Subindo mais pelo caminho, encontra-se a casa da Senhora do Lago. Do outro lado da ilha está a área dos druidas. Se você pegar essa trilha que sai daqui para o oeste, vai achar o Poço Sagrado, onde as sacerdotisas prevêem os acontecimentos e se comunicam com o nosso mundo. No cume do Tor, vê-se o Círculo Sagrado, onde os rituais são feitos."_

         _"Quer dizer que os homens não ficam aqui?"_

         "O treinamento deles é separado. Na verdade, espero que Dian envie você, Rony e Draco para Oengus, o arquidruida. Homens são permitidos apenas em ocasiões especiais. Mas vamos ver."

         "Por que você insiste em chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome?" 

         A Senhora ocupou uma cadeira alta no lado oposto à entrada do Grande Salão. Os demais arranjaram-se no chão coberto de palha. Harry percebeu desaprovação no olhar de Malfoy. _"Já fora o suficiente para ele ter que dormir numa cabana."_ O loiro acomodou-se do outro lado de Elenna, o que o fez franzir as sobrancelhas. _"Essa ligação com ela está passando dos limites"_. 

         - Como mencionei na chegada de vocês, eles vieram. – Dian começou, atraindo a atenção do salão. – Há duas noites, desconhecidos conseguiram trilhar o Caminho Escondido e levaram dois de nossos tesouros. Mais especificamente, Caledfwlch, que alguns conhecem como Excalibur, e sua bainha. Nada pudemos fazer, pois eles conheciam feitiços estranhos e cruéis.

         - Há duas noites vimos o pingente com a Luz de Eärendil pela última vez, Senhora. – Elenna falou. – Meu pai, Timoth Hunter, deduziu que seria usado para este fim. Por isso viemos.

         - Chegamos tarde. – ouviu-se o murmúrio de Rony, que ficou vermelho ao notar que tinha falado alto demais.

         - Conseguimos tomar-lhes o pingente, mas eles haviam marcado o caminho e conseguiram fugir. – ela continuou, não se importando com a vergonha do ruivo. - Tivemos uma ajuda inesperada neste assunto. – Harry viu-a sacudir a cabeça para a entrada e um garoto sair correndo, voltando acompanhado por dois homens altos.

         A primeira coisa que Harry notou foi a luz prateada que os envolvia, emanando deles próprios. Por isso, soube que eram descendentes de Elfos. Seus olhos correram automaticamente para as orelhas pontudas, para confirmar as suspeitas.

         Só então ele fitou os rostos deles e viu que eram quase idênticos. Harry achou difícil definir uma idade para eles. Pareciam jovens de vinte e poucos anos, e mesmo assim seus olhos escuros transmitiam uma sabedoria infinita. Os cabelos negros e compridos nunca tocados pela neve. Não havia sinal de barba.

Suas roupas não eram deste mundo, pois eram feitas de um tecido leve e quase transparente, ou seria um efeito da luz? Um estava com camisa, calça e capa verde escuros, mas com um manto negro, enquanto o outro estava todo de preto. Os dois tinham cintos de prata de onde pendiam espadas longas, cheias de desenhos e inscrições, nas costas tinham aljavas e arcos de madeira prateada que Harry pensou ser _'mallorn'_.

         Elegantes. Soberbos, elegantes e temerários. Foi assim que Harry definiu-os, antes que Elenna levantasse e escondesse as duas figuras. O espírito dela correspondia à atração e cintilava em resposta, enquanto ela movia-se de encontro a eles.

         Ela fez menção de ajoelhar-se, mas eles não permitiram. Gentilmente, um segurou-lhe os ombros e a fez olhar direto nos olhos.

         - Então você é filha de nossa irmã? – ele sorriu.

         - A filha mais nova de Arwen? – o outro completou, sorrindo também.

         - Não, senhores. – Elenna negou em voz baixa. - Minha mãe é chamada Laurëtinwe.

         - Mas você é da linhagem de Arwen, não? – Elenna concordou. – Eu sou Elladan. – apresentou-se o que se vestia de verde.

         - E eu sou Elrohir. – disse o que a segurava pelos ombros. – Nosso pai nos enviou para saber notícias do mundo mortal, pois está inquieto.

         - Acredito termos chegado no momento certo. – Elladan olhou para a Senhora e fez sinal para que o irmão o seguisse. – Uma nova sombra paira sobre este mundo. O perigo foi sentido em Tol Eressëa, - e acrescentou ao ver a dúvida nos olhos dos bruxos. - nossa ilha próxima às Terras Imortais de Valinor.

         - Não é um encontro feliz, parenta, mas podemos amenizá-lo. Onde você está sentada?

         Elenna indicou o lugar ao lado do marido e Harry, que estivera absorto com as visões luminosas, empertigou-se para dar lugar aos recém-chegados.

         Bem, quando pessoas de mundos diferentes de encontram, o clima fica um pouco tenso, afinal, elas não sabem o que conversar. Por um tempo, contaram histórias de seus mundos, curiosidades divertidas, deixando escapar algumas piadas. Logo, o Salão estava barulhento com as vozes. Harry não conseguia entender grande parte do que era falado e descobriu que pouca gente ali falava a sua língua.

         - Em Avalon se fala a língua antiga, próxima ao gaélico. – Hermione explicou. – Mas acho que eles – olhou para os Elfos e Elenna. – falam outra diferente de qualquer uma dos Homens.

         - Sim, senhora. – Elladan respondeu. – Nossa linguagem não tem paralelo com nenhuma que sua memória alcance. Fomos enviados porque temos facilidade em aprender. Estamos aqui há... como se diz?... Cinco noites.

         - Ficamos felizes quando vimos que pelo menos os escritos foram preservados. – Elrohir sorriu para Elenna. – E que alguns ainda se interessam em aprender.

         - Vocês falam muito bem a nossa língua. – Gina elogiou, deixando Draco carrancudo.

         - Mesmo aqui parece que poucos falam inglês. – observou o loiro, escutando as conversas ao lado.

         - Sim. – confirmou Elenna. – Além da Senhora Dian, talvez cinco ou seis sacerdotisas e o mesmo número de druidas saibam.

         - Talvez os recém-chegados estejam cansados – Dian falou mais alto que o burburinho, calando-o. – e queiram saber onde ficarão. Durante este dia, vocês podem alojar-se na Casa dos Hóspedes. Depois do descanso, falaremos mais.

         Harry notou que ela não queria que assuntos importantes fossem tratados abertamente no Salão, mesmo que nem todos soubessem do que se falava. Ele desconfiou que não descansaria tão cedo, mas não disse nada. Levantou-se e seguiu com seus amigos para fora, adivinhando que teria um dia cheio.

**N/A: ** Ynys Wydryn significa Ilha de Vidro em bretão ou gaélico, as línguas que eram faladas na Bretanha antes dos romanos chegarem. É uma região alagadiça em Summerset, que costumam traduzir como Terra do Verão (quem leu As Brumas de Avalon sabe.), onde fica o mosteiro de Glastonbury. Dizem que lá também, se soubermos olhar, está Avalon, encoberta pelas brumas.

         E então, o que acharam das Sacerdotisas? Ficou confuso? Quem diria que eles seriam descendentes de druidas?... rsrsrs!! E os Elfos? Por favor, digam algo... rsrs!!! Podem dizer qualquer coisa!


	13. Armas, deuses e responsabilidade

Capítulo 12:                          Armas, deuses e responsabilidade 

         Anos depois, ao tentar lembrar-se de tudo que aconteceu naquele dia, Elenna não saberia defini-lo com outra palavra senão: decisivo. Talvez rápido também, se ela pensasse em como as decisões foram tomadas em minutos.

         Os irmãos Elfos ficaram com ela a manhã inteira, revelando afinal a razão de sua vinda. Preferiram uma conversa reservada, fazendo-a exercitar o pouco de élfico que sabia. 

         - Perigo. – Elladan explicou em sua voz baixa e sonora. – Nós, Eldar, amamos a Terra. Apesar dos Homens mortais terem se esquecido, há muito de nosso espírito aqui e nosso pai prevê acontecimentos nefastos se o Inimigo ressurgir.

         - Então era essa a verdadeira razão para Malfoy querer o pingente? – ela perguntou, sentada à sombra de uma macieira.

         - Ele pretende libertar o horror, Elenna. – Elrohir sentou-se ao lado dela, oferecendo uma fruta. – Por hora foi surpreendido quando tomamos a jóia, mas ele agora tem um objeto humano capaz de realizar esse feito. Tem um poder desconhecido para nós e tememos, meu irmão e eu, que somente um outro objeto humano, de igual utilidade e potencial possa combatê-lo.

         - Então, Elrond, nosso pai, nos enviou para encontrarmos um descendente de nossa linhagem e levá-lo a Tol Eressëa – Elladan parou, pensando um instante. - para reaver Andúril, a Chama do Oeste.

         - A espada que lutou contra o Senhor do Escuro no início do mundo? – a meio-elfo estava espantada. – Realmente as lendas saltaram dos livros para a luz do dia!

         - Sim. Ela está guardada na Torre Branca de nossa ilha, - Elrohir balançava a maçã em direção ao oeste. - e só um descendente que permaneceu na Terra Mortal e chegue até ela de coração disposto pode reivindicá-la. 

         - Temos uma espada, isto é, Harry tem uma espada com grande poder humano. É a espada de um antepassado dele, Godric Gryffindor. Por que não podemos usá-la? 

         - Simplesmente porque ela não é uma arma consagrada pelos Deuses dos mortais nem pelos Valar, Senhores de Valinor. – Elrohir explicou, depois de pensar com os olhos fechados. Elenna sentiu-o buscando informações em sua mente e deliberadamente permitiu que ele o fizesse. - Não há comparação entre Andúril e a espada de seu companheiro.

         Elenna ficou em silêncio um longo tempo. Sabia que esse oferecimento teria um preço, mas previa o horror que Lúcio Malfoy certamente espalharia no mundo se não fosse combatido à altura. Ele estava invencível com a bainha cheia de feitiços de proteção, e a espada era um símbolo de poder antigo e letal. E, se ele planejava requerer a abominável ajuda das Trevas...

         Foi subitamente tirada de seus pensamentos por Gina e Hermione, que vinham apressadas ao encontro dos três, atravessando o pomar.

         - Os druidas levaram Rony, Harry e Malfoy. – Mione informou, parando para tomar fôlego.

         - Dian disse que eles não poderiam ficar deste lado da ilha. Precisavam de preparação. – Gina completou.

         - Sabia que isso poderia acontecer. – Elenna respondeu, erguendo-se, jogando fora a maçã meio mordida e olhando para os irmãos, que não demonstraram surpresa com a notícia.

         - Seis semanas com Oengus e seus sacerdotes. – Hermione continuou. – Disseram que vamos viajar?!

         - Iremos? – Elenna voltou-se confusa para os gêmeos. __

_         "Você precisará de companhia."_ a voz de Elladan ressoou em sua mente. _"Eles concordaram ainda no Grande Salão."_

         - Dian diz que também precisamos nos ocupar. – Gina se manifestou. – Vamos acompanhar a instrução das sacerdotisas.

         - Eles já foram? – a meio-elfo perguntou, resignada.

         - Sim. – Mione respondeu. – Dian pediu que viéssemos avisá-la. Ficaremos na Casa das Donzelas.

         _"Vocês tomaram todas as providências, hein?!"_, transmitiu amarga para os Elfos. Não gostava de ter sua vida decidida por outros.

         - Você e Gina podem ficar com as aprendizes. Elanor e eu encontraremos outras acomodações. Havia uma cabana no caminho para o Poço Sagrado. Ficarei lá.

         - Acho deveríamos ficar junt...

         - Preciso de um tempo para mim, Gina – Elenna interrompeu. – Verei sempre vocês, mas quero ficar sozinha. Vamos, vamos arrumar nossa bagagem.

         Sua cabeça girava. Não podia escapar de suas responsabilidades. Parou na saída do pomar e virou-se para os gêmeos, que esperavam à sombra da macieira.

         - Iremos com vocês – concluiu por fim. - e implorarei se for preciso.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

         Naquela noite, sentaram-se junto à uma das fogueiras que queimavam no Salão e Elenna contou-lhes o que fariam. Gina prestou atenção, vendo que as medidas dos gêmeos e de Dian não agradavam à meio-elfo.

         Em resumo, viajariam até os limites das Terras Imortais, a Valinor dos Elfos, para reaver uma arma que pudesse combater o poder de Malfoy e seus seguidores.

         - A viagem foi tentada raras vezes por mortais e apenas um conseguiu voltar e teve sua história contada: – dizia Elenna – Eärendil. Mas isso foi há milênios. É muito perigoso. E não vejo porque arriscar tantas vidas.

         - Você quer ir só? – a ruiva indagou. – E nos fazer perder a aventura?

         - Não é uma aventura qualquer, Gina.

         - Pare de gastar energia à toa, Elenna. Nós vamos, não vamos, Mione?

         As duas viraram-se para a amiga, que estava anormalmente quieta. Viram que ela admirava o fogo de uma forma obsessiva, a mão pousada na barriga.

         - Mione? – a cunhada chamou de novo, tocando-lhe o ombro.

         - Ela não irá. – queria salvar alguém daquela loucura.

         - Claro que irei, Elenna! – a mulher empertigou-se, magoada.

         - Nem você, nem Rony. Vocês têm filhos, Mione. E seu estado é delicado.

         - Isso é um pensamento machista! Estou grávida, não doente. Além disso, você também tem uma filha.

         - Não banque a heroína, por favor. Tenho problemas suficientes.

         - Você tem? E nós não, não é? – a Elfa conseguiu deixar a amiga irritada. – Só temos que seguir você cegamente, fazendo tudo que você mandar, não é? Ora, poupe-me!

         Elenna cogitou em dizer que seria mais fácil assim, mas conteve-se em tempo.

         - Não quis ofender, Hermione. Mas não é seguro. Você sabe que não. Quer perder o seu bebê?

         - Veremos quando o barco zarpar. Veremos. – Mione recusou-se a dizer mais e logo retirou-se para a casa de pedra.

**N/A: **Eu sei, castiguei vocês, não foi?! Nada de atualizações... rsrsrs!!! Mas eu quis caprichar nas explicações, então acho que valeu a pena esperar. Me digam vocês: o que acharam do irmãos élficos?! Para quem leu "O Senhor dos Anéis", não vai ser difícil lembrar deles. São realmente irmãos de Arwen, e têm uma participação um tanto 'misteriosa'... O destino deles é incerto, por isso sempre vontade de usa-los em uma fic... rsrsrs!!! Não percam o próximo capítulo, hein?! Obrigada por ler.


	14. Honra e destruição

Capítulo 13:                         Honra e destruição 

**Música: **Metal Contra as Nuvens – Legião Urbana

         As semanas passavam lentas em Avalon. Em poucos dias, as três estavam integradas à vida na Ilha Sagrada, onde cada um tinha tarefas a executar para a continuidade da comunidade. 

Fiavam, cerziam, aparavam as cercas-vivas, colhiam frutas, pegavam água no poço e, o mais importante, assistiam às aulas. Algumas vezes, recorriam às varinhas para realizar esses pequenos trabalhos, mas na maior parte do tempo preferiam mexer os corpos.

         Demorava anos para tornar-se sacerdotisa ou druida. Anos de trabalho duro e dedicação. Era um ensino diferente de Hogwarts. Não haviam livros ou professores renomados. Ali aprendia-se pelo exemplo e pela vontade, em interação com as forças da Grande Deusa.

         Elas não teriam os crescentes tatuados na testa, mas Dian achava que seria bom que alguns bruxos vissem o trabalho feito em Avalon e conhecimento era sempre útil.

         Os homens sim, estavam passando por um treinamento intensivo.

         Oengus era um homem alto e magro, cujos cabelos trançados eram totalmente brancos e a barba onde amarrava tiras pretas chegava à cintura. Seus olhos negros eram espertos e ele não perdia nada do que acontecia à sua volta. Draco achava que ele não tomava banho com freqüência, mas guardou essa impressão.

         Exigia disciplina de seus alunos, impondo-lhes um ritmo exaustivo de aprendizado. Os jovens druidas diziam que era o mais rigoroso líder desde muitos séculos.

         _"Que sorte tivemos, não?!"_ Rony pensava enquanto tentava prestar atenção às arengas de Oengus sobre Astrologia.

         Harry estava inquieto. Comunicara-se com Elenna algumas vezes durante a noite, falando sobre as coisas que vinha descobrindo, mas queria estar ao lado dela, pois sentia que ela não estava tranqüila.

Uma vez, levaram-no a uma caverna e lhe mostraram dezenas de pergaminhos de pele de carneiro conservados em vidros lacrados com cera de abelha. Abrindo alguns ele viu mapas de terras desaparecidas e uma escrita que assemelhava-se à que vira nos livros da esposa. 

         Ficou particularmente agitado quando ela lhe contou que Elanor dissera a primeira palavra.

         - Até para alguém com sangue élfico ela foi apressada, querido. – Elenna dizia em seu corpo diáfano, caminhando com ele no Círculo Sagrado à luz das estrelas. – Ela apontou para você quando o vimos de relance esta tarde e murmurou 'papai'.

         - Será que Oengus me deixaria vê-la? – ele perguntou, ansioso.

         - Oengus talvez permita, mas Dian não. Ela ficou furiosa quando descobriu que você e Rony tinham ultrapassado os limites. – Elenna sorriu para acalmá-lo. – Logo acabará.

         Mas não acabava. Se havia uma coisa que deixava Harry Potter furioso, era proibi-lo de agir. E, afinal de contas, que mal faria ver a filha e a mulher?

         Com esse pensamento, ele vagueou pelo bosque de carvalho e freixo. Distanciou-se de propósito de Rony, que nesse dia tinha descoberto o envolvimento de Draco e Gina e praguejava sem parar, tentando imaginar mil maneiras de acabar com o loiro atrevido.

         Deliberadamente, deixou-se invadir o território das sacerdotisas, saindo perto do caminho para o Poço Sagrado. Estava pensando em como encontraria Elenna quando ouviu um barulho. Rápido, escondeu-se nos arbustos de bétulas na saída do bosque.

         Imediatamente, dois vultos passaram correndo e ele reconheceu um deles porque, em toda Avalon, só havia um loiro.

         Malfoy empunhava a varinha e ameaçava um homem que vestia a túnica azul dos druidas. Gritava com ele, até que ambos pararam e o estranho voltou-se. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Harry saindo dos arbustos e aproximando-se do outro.

         _"O que você está fazendo aqui?"_ transmitiu.

         - Brincando de casinha, Potter! – Malfoy estava furioso, apontando a varinha para o homem. – Vim procurar Gina e tentar fugir do seu amiguinho chato quando vi esse sujeito saindo de uma cabana com uma trouxa.

         - E isso é motivo para persegui-lo? Ele nem deve entender o que você diz.

         - Você é um idiota crédulo. Olhe para a trouxa!

         Harry apertou os olhos e conseguiu ver. Aguçou os sentidos e teve certeza. Remexeu no bolso e puxou a varinha. Draco riu.

         - Finalmente. – disse, sarcástico.

         - Solte-a. – Harry nem ouviu a provocação. A varinha tremia em sua mão.

         - Um movimento e eu tornarei seu pesadelo realidade, garoto. – ameaçou o outro, com a voz fria. Harry reconheceu um dos alunos de Oengus, mas custava a acreditar.

         - É uma transfiguração. – decidiu, mostrando para Draco em sua mente o que descobrira na mente do outro. – Ele é um impostor.  __

         - Pelo menos para alguma coisa serviu o seu caso com a Elfa, hein?! O que vamos fazer?

         - Derrotá-lo. – falou simplesmente, procurando esconder o medo que sentia.

         A ação foi rápida, mas eles pouco se lembraram dela por dias. Feitiços foram lançados, facas foram puxadas, hematomas infligidos, sangue derramado. 

Foi uma luta feroz porque, quando as mulheres chegaram, o aprendiz estava morto, Draco desacordado e Harry estava visivelmente em choque, com os braços e as vestes encharcados de sangue.

         Mais tarde, Draco disse recordar-se de que Harry atacara o estudante e ele.

         Harry não se lembrava de nada. Ficou perturbado quando Elenna encarou-o por longo tempo, baixou os olhos e afastou-se sem dizer nada.

         Dian e Oengus declararam que o caso seria julgado tão logo terminasse a festa de iniciação. 

O bruxo sabia que sua falta fora imperdoável e não encontrava defesa. Achou profundamente constrangedor ter as serpentes tatuadas em seus pulsos, mas Oengus dissera que ele tinha o direito, mesmo que fosse morrer no dia seguinte.

Na realidade, estava proibido do convívio com os outros rapazes e eles estavam proibidos de lhe dirigir a palavra. Rony falava com ele à escondidas e Malfoy, na manhã da festa, aproximou-se para dizer que não entendera nada, mas tinha a impressão de que algo estava errado.

Harry cometera um erro terrível. Sabia que ia morrer. Havia matado um candidato a druida e, tão logo os rituais de iniciação terminassem, ele teria uma morte cruel.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A festa durou toda noite e o dia seguinte. Todos os sacerdotes da Antiga Religião, os hóspedes e os habitantes das ilhotas de Avalon dançavam, cantavam, bebiam e se divertiam. Toda iniciação era uma celebração porque significava que mais um soldado entrava nas fileiras dos mistérios milenares das florestas sagradas de carvalho e freixo e do Poço Sagrado. Significava que a magia dos Círculos de Pedra não estava definitivamente afogada nas brumas.

         Os nove rapazes eram o centro de onde a energia emanava em ondas, desde o cume do Tor, banhando toda a terra e a água. Ficaram seis semanas tendo exclusivamente a companhia dos druidas. Depois de terem as serpentes tatuadas nos pulsos na Ilha do Dragão, eles foram levados ao Círculo para ouvir histórias de glórias passadas.

         Pela primeira vez, Rony e Draco tinham a mesma opinião sobre algum assunto, embora o loiro não a tenha exposto, como fez o ruivo.

         - Bem, eu sei que isso deve ser importante, - ele sussurrou, olhando em volta para as pessoas pulando em volta das fogueiras. – me sinto lisonjeado e tudo mais; mas não vejo a utilidade prática.

         Draco, que estava sentado do outro lado de Harry, ofereceu seu sorriso de desdém habitual.

         - Por que não estou admirado com sua confissão, Weasley? Com a subnutrição por falta de comida, seu cérebro devia ter se atrofiado.

         - Você não pensa a mesma coisa quando se agarra com a minha irmã, Malfoy! – Rony ainda não engolira o romance dos dois.

         - Se não pararem, eu levanto e deixo vocês se matarem. – Harry sibilou. – Precisamos mostrar respeito, Rony. Eles estão nos ajudando da melhor maneira que conhecem. Não estamos em condições de rejeitar.

         - Se ao menos os _'Malfoy'_ não fossem tão estúpidos, eu não precisaria usar essas serpentes azuis estranhas!

         - Eu gostei delas. – Hermione falou, chegando por trás das cadeiras deles, junto com Gina e Elenna. Estavam vestidas de branco, com guirlandas de flores e canecas de bebida aromática. À luz do fogo, assemelhavam-se a espíritos calorosos. Pareciam imponentes e ardentes. – Você fica um charme tatuado, Ronald Weasley! – a cara dele ficou da cor dos cabelos.

         - Trouxemos isso. – Gina estendeu a caneca para o namorado. – As sacerdotisas explicaram que faz parte da cerimônia. Para liberar os sentidos.

         - Parece que eles estão hipnotizados, garotas. – Elenna sorriu, ao notar as idênticas expressões abobalhadas deles. – Nós não estamos tão irresistíveis assim, estamos?

         - Vocês não precisam mais ficar sentados. – Mione explicou, puxando Rony. - Podem andar por aí. Vem, Rony. Tem umas pessoas que você precisa conhecer. – e saiu arrastando o marido.

         - Virgínia, você vem comigo. – Draco ergueu-se e pegou a ruiva no colo. Ela riu envergonhada ("Draco, me ponha no chão! Agora!"). – E não se atreva a reclamar. – sumiram 

         - Elenna, eu... – Harry aproximou-se com cautela. Não sabia se isso era uma trégua.

         - Não, Harry. – ela recuou. - Estou aqui para auxiliá-lo durante as cerimônias, mas ainda não é o momento de perdoar. 

         - Me deixe explicar! – tentou controlar a raiva na voz. _"Nem você me ouve?"_

         - Gostou das serpentes? – ela apontou as tatuagens.

         - Não mude de assunto, Elenna.

         - Você não entende, não é? – estava cansada de explicar. – Não posso perdoá-lo. Você violou solo sagrado. Agrediu um druida... Talvez seja melhor eu chamar uma sacerdotisa para servi-lo. 

         - Nós brigamos demais. – ele disse, encarando-a para ver a reação surpresa dela. - Demais para o meu gosto.

         - Sim. E as brigas estão piores a cada dia, pelos motivos errados.

         - Você... você não me ama mais? – ela notou uma dose grande de temor na pergunta.

         - Há um certo tempo você não teria dúvidas. – uma imitação de sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

         - Então por que não me deixa...? Você sabe o que mais quero nesse momento, sei que você quer também. Passamos todas essas semanas sem nos falar, sem nos ver. Quero você nos meus braços.

         - Sim. Como eu desejo estar sentindo o seu cheiro e ouvindo seu coração, seus planos, suas provocações! Você está aqui, Harry. – bateu com o punho no meio do peito.

         - Elenna...

         - Mas eu só cederei quando puder perdoá-lo. Se você quiser a minha companhia terá que aceitar.

- Traga uma sacerdotisa. – ele a enfrentou. De nenhuma forma manteria a sanidade tendo-a por perto naquela ocasião. – Traga qualquer uma. – respondeu dando-lhe as costas e caminhando para a fogueira.

**N/A: ** Eu queria apenas agradecer ao Paulinho, ao Heron e à Ju por terem escrito e-mails tão gentis sobre a fic. Sem eles, eu estaria com bem menos entusiasmo para escrever. À Samhain pela exigência de atualizações. (.. rsrsrs!!) E também à Sabrina e à Vanessa, amigas de sempre. Beijos, muitos beijos, pessoal!!

Próximos capítulos bastante românticos, para não perder o hábito... rsrsrs!!!


	15. Gina e Draco

Capítulo 14:                         Gina e Draco 

**N/A:** Sempre que escrevo, estou ouvindo música. É uma excelente fonte de inspiração. Bem, essa história tem uma trilha sonora, que eu procurei colocar nos capítulos, mas este e o próximo são regidos por aquela que foi a base de toda a história. É mais legal ler ao som dela. "_You and I"_, Scorpions. Boa leitura. A tradução ficou capenga, mas dá para engolir... RS!

         Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, obrigadão por estarem acompanhando!! Espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo mais do que eu adorei fazê-lo... rsrsrs!! E, sempre pedindo, REVIEWS, CARTAS, SINAIS DE FUMAÇA, CORUJAS, ANYTHING! Vanessa, aí está o que você tanto queria... rsrsrs!!

         Draco carregou a ruiva até o limite do alcance da luz das fogueiras. Ela protestou veementemente, estapeando e balançando as pernas. Quando conseguiu colocar os pés no chão, encarou-o brava, pronta para recriminá-lo. Desistiu ao ver o largo sorriso do loiro.

_I lose control because of you babe_

         - Poucas pessoas podem dizer que já presenciaram um sorriso de Draco Malfoy! – Gina provocou.

         - Poucas pessoas sensatas se sujeitariam a esse treinamento inútil e sairiam sãs!

         - Ah, não foi tão ruim assim... – o rosto dela adquiriu uma expressão maliciosa enquanto tocava as serpentes nos pulsos dele. – Tatuagens fazem bem a você, sabia?

         - Se você diz... - ele segurou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para perto. Ela levantou as mãos. Ainda tinha uma ou duas coisinhas a esclarecer.

         - Não tão rápido, Malfoy. Precisamos conversar. – Draco tentou mas não se conteve, revirou os olhos e sua expressão parecia dizer: "Isso lá é hora de conversar?!". Virgínia fingiu não notar. – Não tivemos uma chance sequer de conversar desde aquela noite na casa de Harry.

         - E o que _'exatamente'_ nós temos para conversar de tão urgente, Virgínia? – ele recuou também, para encará-la. - Pensei que já estivesse tudo resolvido. Se você ainda duvida, por que insistiu na minha vinda?

         - Elenna queria você aqui. Mas não é disso que quero falar. Quero saber o que você pretende realmente.

         - O que quer dizer? – ele franziu a sobrancelha, confuso.

         - Draco Malfoy não é conhecido pelos atos filantrópicos que pratica. Por que você veio?

         O bruxo olhou-a incisivamente tanto tempo que ela teve que desviar o olhar.

I lose control when you look at me like this 

         - Você não pode imaginar? – a pergunta foi feita lentamente. – Por acaso você acha que eu vim para ajudar a Elfa, ou Potter?

         - Você e Elenna desenvolveram uma relação bastante peculiar. – Gina olhava para um ponto acima do ombro dele. – Ainda não esqueci que, em Hogwarts, você vivia perseguindo-a.

         Ele sorriu.

         - Você está com ciúmes?

**_I'm not a child anymore._**

**_Life has opened the door to a new exciting life_**

         - Claro que não! – ela disse, indignada, encarando-o com fogo nos olhos. Draco divertia-se, mas teve o bom senso de não provocar muito.

         - Então...

         - O que você tem com ela? – Gina não resistiu. Não estava mais pensando racionalmente, ou jamais teria feito a pergunta.

- Bem, digamos que há anos atrás, me deixei levar pelas conversas de um idiota, que achava que poderia conseguir mais poder dormindo com elfos e outras criaturas mágicas... – ele sorria com desdém do pensamento, recordando-se dos conselhos do pai. – Mas, francamente, ela é convencional demais. Eu, pessoalmente, prefiro alguém mais... vejamos... – ele adotou uma expressão pensativa -  _'Imprevisível'? 'Explosiva'? 'Possessiva'?_ – os olhos cinzentos brilharam sobre a ruiva. Ela não pôde deixar de rir.

**_I lose control when I'm close to you babe_**

**_I lose control don't look at me like this_**

         - Não me olhe com esse tom de voz, Draco Malfoy!

         Sem que ela tivesse tempo de defender-se, Draco acabou com o espaço que havia entre o dois. Era impossível para Virgínia Weasley resistir ao cheiro e ao toque da pele do loiro roçando a sua.

         Logo estavam envolvidos, os lábios de um procurando os do outro com uma ânsia desesperada, que quase causou uma contusão na garota. Draco percebeu que estavam fora de controle e parou, afastando-se para admirá-la. 

**_there's something in your eyes, is this love at first sight_**

**_like a flower that grows, life just wants you to know_**

**_all the secrets of life_**

         A luz das fogueiras dançava nos cabelos de Virgínia, cintilando em infinitos tons de vermelho. Os olhos dela estavam nele, nos lábios um sorriso, para ele, maravilhoso. Como poderia não amá-la? Agora sim, compreendia o que a Elfa quisera dizer com encontro de almas. Ela era dele, e ele era dela, para sempre.

         Virgínia parecia hipnotizada pelo loiro. Poderia passar a eternidade dentro daquele olhar, sentindo a pele fria dele contra a sua quente. As sombras que as chamas formavam no rosto pálido de Draco davam-lhe um charmoso ar de mistério e poder.

**_It's all written down in your lifelines_**

**_it's written down inside your heart_**

         De súbito, num piscar de olhos, ele transformara-se. Não era mais o homem pálido e sim moreno, com uma roupa estranha de linho cru, mas os olhos eram os mesmos, fitando-a com paixão, e as serpentes moviam-se pelos pulsos dele, e ele sorria para ela numa noite como aquela, há anos atrás, na aurora do tempo.

Ele sentiu dedos finos e macios desenhando seu rosto. Pegou a mão dela e beijou-a.

         - Acho que este encontro não pode ser terminado aqui. – sentenciou.

**_You and I just have a dream_**

**_to find our love a place_**

**_where we can hide away_**

         Gina guiou-o para fora do Círculo, deixando o cume do Tor e parando em frente à Casa do Hóspedes. Ele sorriu e abriu a porta para entrarem.

         Quando viu-se dentro da cabana, a ruiva virou-se para ele e piscou, como se acordasse de um transe.

         - Acho que é contra as regras... – ela começou a dizer, mas a voz morreu na garganta quando Draco aproximou-se, acariciando sua nuca com dedos gelados, aproximando-se devagar e beijando-a profundamente.

         - Não se preocupe com regras. – ele murmurou, a boca roçando a dela. – Você não se lembra? – agora os lábios desciam úmidos para a orelha e o pescoço de Virgínia. – Essa noite as almas se unem em toda a Bretanha. – ela soltou um gemido rouco e buscou os lábios dele.

**_you and I were just made_**

**_to love each other now_**

**_forever and a day_**

         A calma de Draco a intrigou. Geralmente, ele era impulsivo e sôfrego. Agora, porém, as mãos dele agiam lentamente, buscando o corpo dela como se quisessem decorar os caminhos que lhe davam prazer. Eram movimentos precisos, que a deixavam cada vez mais "flutuando", como ela definiria depois.

         Ele, por sua vez, sentia que tocava em fogo ao descobrir a pele macia e branca da namorada. Desejava que aquela noite fosse inesquecível, e estava conseguindo. Virgínia sabia que ele não era bom em palavras, em declarações de amor. Preferia mostrar o que sentia em gestos. Ele a amava e a seguiria até o inferno. 

Só percebeu que as hóspedes haviam conjurado colchões fofos quando caiu, puxado pela ruiva, em um especialmente perfumado. Era o cheiro dela. Foi o último pensamento que teve antes de mergulhar na mulher em seus braços.

**_I'm so curious for more just like never before_**

**_in my innocent life_**

         Era quase madrugada quando eles respiraram fundo, ofegantes, o suor misturado e sorrisos de satisfação idênticos. Ainda podiam ouvir as risadas no Tor e alguma movimentação do lado de fora da cabana.

         Draco abraçou Virgínia e a aconchegou junto a ele, beijando-lhe os lábios levemente.

         - Você vai na tal viagem dos Elfos? – ele perguntou.

         - Ah... – ela reclamou – você estava tão romântico agora a pouco. Não me venha com assuntos de trabalho.

**_You and I just have a dream_**

**_to find our love a place_**

**_where we can hide away_**

         - Tenho pensado muito nessa loucura ultimamente.

         - Não sei. – Gina suspirou. – Elenna não quer a companhia de ninguém.

         - Potter também não.

         - Eles não podem ir sozinhos, Draco.

         - E o seu irmão? E a sang... digo, a sua cunhada?

         - Eles não vão. Elenna não deixará. E eu também não. Mione está grávida.

         Ele não respondeu. Ajeitou-se de modo que seus rostos ficassem no mesmo nível. Observou-a na penumbra vários minutos, acariciando seus ombros e braços, tocando seu rosto, seus olhos, segurando as pequenas mãos dela nas suas. Inclinou-se, beijando suavemente os lugares por onde as mãos passavam, depois voltou a observá-la, os olhos cinzentos brilhando.

**_Time stands still_**

**_when days of innocence are falling for the night_**

Virgínia sabia que ele estava reconhecendo-a. Estava lhe dizendo que a queria com ele. Estava pedindo para ela esquecer as bobagens que ele fizera. Estava se desculpando.

         - Vim por você. – sussurrou, antes de adormecer nos braços dela.

**_I love you girl I always will_**

**_I swear I'm there for you till the day I die_**

         Virgínia ficou observando-o dormir durante longo tempo. Viu Hermione voltar à cabana e olhar surpresa para a cama dela. A ruiva sorriu para a cunhada e colocou o dedo nos lábios, pedindo silêncio. Mione concordou com a cabeça, um sorriso cúmplice no rosto, e deitou-se.

         Então, aninhando-se na curva do corpo de Draco, fechou os olhos e adormeceu sentindo não frio vindo dele, mas um frescor delicioso.

You and I 

(Você e Eu)

Scorpions

I lose control because of you babe 

(Eu perco o controle por sua causa, babe)

I lose control when you look at me like this 

(Eu perco o controle quando você me olha assim)

There's something in your eyes that is sayin' tonight 

(Há alguma coisa nos seus olhos que está dizendo essa noite)

I'm not a child anymore, life has opened the door 

(Eu não sou mais uma criança, a vida abriu as portas)

To a new exciting life 

(Para uma nova e excitante vida)

I lose control when I'm close to you babe 

(Eu perco o controle quando estou perto de você, babe)

I lose control don't look at me like this 

(Eu perco o controle, não me olhe assim)

There's something in your eyes, is this love at first sight 

(Há alguma coisa nos seus olhos, é amor à primeira vista)

Like a flower that grows, life just wants you to know 

(Como uma flor que desabrocha, a vida apenas quer que você conheça)

All the secrets of life 

(Todos os segredos da vida)

It's all written down in your lifelines 

(Está tudo escrito no seu destino)

It's written down inside your heart 

(Está escrito no seu coração)

You and I just have a dream 

(Você e eu apenas temos um sonho)

To find our love a place 

(Encontrar um lugar para o nosso amor)

Where we can hide away 

(Onde possamos nos esconder bem longe)

You and I were just made 

(Você e eu apenas fizemos)

To love each other now 

(Nos amar agora)

Forever and a day 

(Para sempre e um dia)

I lose control because of you babe 

(Eu perco o controle por sua causa, baby)

I lose control when you look at me like this 

(Eu perco o controle quando você me olha assim)

There's something in your eyes that is sayin' tonight 

(Alguma coisa nos seus olhos que está dizendo essa noite)

I'm so curious for more just like never before 

(Estou tão estou ansioso por mais como nunca antes)

In my innocent life 

(Na minha vida inocente)

It's all written down in your lifelines 

(Está tudo escrito no seu destino)

It's written down inside your heart 

(Está escrito no seu coração)

You and I just have a dream 

(Você e eu apenas temos um sonho)

To find our love a place 

(Encontrar um lugar para o nosso amor)

Where we can hide away 

(Onde possamos nos esconder bem longe)

You and I were just made 

(Você e eu apenas fizemos)

To love each other now 

(Nos amamos agora)

Forever and a day 

(Para sempre e um dia)

Time stands still 

(Continuo esperando)

When days of innocence are falling for the night 

(Quando os dias de inocência acabam durante a noite)

I love you girl I always will 

(Eu amo você, garota, sempre amarei)

I swear I'm there for you till the day I'll die 

(Eu juro, estou lá para você até o dia em que eu morrer)


	16. Elenna e Harry

Capítulo 15:                         Elenna e Harry 

         Foram dias angustiantes. Não imaginavam o que os aguardava, mas os gêmeos Elfos não deixaram dúvidas de que seria uma missão desesperada. Caminhavam para um final amargo e sem esperanças, em todos os sentidos. 

         Harry meio que esperava ver homens furiosos invadindo seu quarto e arrastando-o para uma matança vingativa, mas nada aconteceu. Vencendo o receio, perguntou a Oengus quando seria julgado, mas o druida respondeu evasivo.

         - Seu destino está traçado pelos Deuses. Não há nada que possamos fazer. Devemos esperar um sinal.

         E o sinal parecia não vir. Os habitantes das ilhas fugiam dele, os Elfos pouco faziam além de preparar a viagem, ficando a maior parte do tempo com Dian ou Elenna. Aparentemente, os irmãos só esperavam pela conclusão do treinamento deles para partir. Havia pouco consolo em Rony ou Draco.

Porém, o destino (ou a razão) não permitiram que as expectativas do desastre se confirmassem. Porque na tarde anterior à partida do grupo, Elenna e Harry estavam inquietos. Saíram vagando sozinhos, demorando-se para guardar na memória uma flor especial ou um caminho pelos juncos.

         Harry só se deu conta de que estava na clareira da luta quando viu o sangue seco na grama. Olhou em volta, certificando-se de não ter alguém por perto. Depois, posicionou-se e começou a se movimentar, reconstituindo a cena.

         - Malfoy veio em minha direção, mas o rapaz bloqueava o caminho dele. Então, ele assobiou e um outro assobio respondeu daqueles arbustos. Pensei que Malfoy ia me lançar um feitiço e me abaixei. Assim... – ele franziu a testa e levantou-se. - Então, aconteceu alguma coisa... Droga! – chutou a grama. - Por que não consigo me lembrar?... – passou a mão nos cabelos, nervoso. Só podia ser um feitiço de memória mal-feito! - O outro percebeu e tentou correr... o embrulho...

         - Não havia embrulho. Malfoy estava desacordado e o rapaz morto. Você estava com a adaga na mão. – Elenna surgiu dos arbustos de onde o assobio viera.

         - Eu não me lembrava do embrulho até agora. – ele voltou-se confuso para ela. – Acho que o sujeito dos arbustos me lançou um feitiço de memória. Alterou minhas lembranças.

         - Não se usam feitiços de memória aqui, Harry.    

         - Exatamente! – ele circulou a mancha. – Isso provaria que não era um aprendiz de druida... Havia uma varinha... – apontou para os arbustos atrás dela. – Alguém conjurou o feitiço dali... – parou de caminhar e a encarou. – Eu não entendo! Feitiços de memória não deviam me afetar! Desde que você... que nós... nada que alterasse a consciência funcionou comigo desde que fizemos amor pela primeira vez e você me transmitiu alguns poderes...

         - Talvez fosse algo que você quisesse esquecer. – a Elfa estava confusa. Tentava ajudar, encontrar uma explicação para a reação do marido. – Podemos fazer uma poção desbloqueadora.

         - Você sabe os efeitos dessa poção... – um tremor involuntário percorreu o corpo dele. – Alguns bruxos perdem a sanidade para sempre, lembrando-se de cada detalhe de suas vidas miseráveis... Tem que haver outro meio... – ele continuou a andar. – Malfoy também não se lembra... mas é claro... ele foi nocauteado pelo cabo da faca... Maldição!... Hei! – o bruxo voltou-se com uma expressão desconfiada. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

         Elenna sorriu genuinamente.

         - Nossas preocupações nos guiaram hoje, querido. – disse suavemente. – Você está começando a lutar contra o bloqueio. Quer que eu me retire? Você ficaria mais à vontade.

         - Você acredita em mim? – uma fagulha de esperança iluminou o rosto sóbrio. Ele deu um passo para perto e ela não recuou. – Acredita realmente que eu não o matei?

         - Eu... eu... quero muito acreditar, Harry. – ela desviou os olhos cinzentos para a mancha de sangue. – Mas se você está utilizando um feitiço para esquecer... eu... não sei...

         - Bem, neste caso será requerida intervenção. – a Senhora do Lago descia pelo caminho do Poço Sagrado. – Exijo saber com exatidão sobre os acontecimentos daquela tarde.

         - O que a senh... – Harry estava estupefato. (_"Para uma caminhada solitária..."_) Somente no último instante segurou-se. Seria uma indelicadeza indescritível regular os passos de Dian. – É o que estou tentando fazer, Senhora. – apressou-se a dizer, fazendo uma pequena reverência. – Infelizmente, estou sob efeito de um feitiço...

         - Sim, eu sei. – os olhos azuis da sacerdotisa perfuraram as defesas dele. Tinham um brilho quase sobrenatural. O bruxo não conseguiu sustentar o contato mais que alguns segundos. – Contudo, se faz inadiável descobrirmos o que aconteceu. – ela voltou-se para Elenna.

         _"Vocês tem forte ligação."_ – afirmou, seca.

_"Desde sempre, Senhora."_

_         "Você vê que ele matou?"_

_         "Não claramente."_

_         "Pode destruir a barreira que obstrui a mente dele?"_

_         "Não sei, Senhora. Creio que se tiver a concentração adequada, poderia libertá-la, mas... Não sei quais serão as conseqüências."_

_         "Faça."_ – a voz dela cortava como lâmina afiada.

         _"Pode ser perigoso para ele, Dian."_ – ela não podia ter se tornado tão cruel! Quantas conversas e juras de amizade tinham compartilhado naquele mesmo lugar?

         _"Apenas faça."_

_         "Não. Não arriscarei a..."_

_         "Ou você faz, ou o sangue dele será derramado para lavar a honra do Tor."_ – o rosto estava duro como aço. Elenna entendeu que não estava diante de Dian, mas da Senhora de Avalon.

         Elenna engoliu em seco. Virou-se temerosa para o bruxo, que observava novamente o sangue na grama. Aproximou-se sem ruído e tocou seu ombro.

         - Querido... – ele pulou, tirado de suas meditações.

         - Vocês se entenderam?

         - De certa maneira... – era hesitação na voz dela? – Harry, você confia em mim?

         - Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Sou eu quem deveria perguntar...

         - Por favor... Escute... Existe uma possibilidade de eu desfazer o feitiço. É arriscado, mas tem uma margem de segurança. – ela voltou o rosto para a mulher, firme e ereta, aguardando o cumprimento da ordem. – Não temos muito tempo.

         Harry seguiu o olhar da esposa.

         - Ela ameaçou você? Olhe para mim, Elenna. Dian ameaçou você?

         - Não importa agora. Você me deixaria tentar? Prometo ser cuidadosa.

         - O que tenho que fazer?

         - Deite-se... – Harry estendeu-se na grama. Elenna ajoelhou-se ao lado. – Eu vou tocá-lo e você deve relaxar... Tentarei buscar e trazer de volta o que foi apagado.

         Harry, os olhos fechados, sentiu a mão fria da meio-elfo acariciando sua nuca. Percebia o nervosismo, mas a carícia delicada da pele dela transportou-o para outra realidade.

         - Relaxe... Abaixe a guarda... Relaxe... – a voz doce de Elenna soava como um mantra. A última sensação que teve antes de entrar em órbita foram os dedos dela apertando suavemente suas pálpebras.

         Enquanto ela repetia ao bruxo para relaxar, seu pensamento foi entrando pouco a pouco nas memórias dele. Era como se ela percorresse uma sala com enormes telões, numa sucessão rápida e ininterrupta de imagens desconexas.

         Eles nunca tinham ido tão longe vasculhando a mente um do outro. O trato de não explorar lembranças e idéias adiou o que agora tornava-se a experiência mais íntima do casal.

         O corpo psíquico de Elenna atravessava os telões. Ela revivia a tristeza, o amor, a ira, o ódio, a felicidade que Harry sentira naquelas passagens da vida dele. Isso tornava imensamente complicado raciocinar.

         Conseguia distinguir memórias comuns, como o nascimento de Elanor (_"É uma menina, querido"_), a promoção para comandante de Aurores (_"Agora você finalmente vai mandar em mim, hein, Potter?"_), o Quadribol (_"Você é genial, meu amor!"_), a decepção pela esposa não estar grávida (_"É tão horrível, Harry."_). Era como viver a vida de novo, de novo e de novo, pois algumas telas se repetiam na confusão da mente dele.

         À medida que penetrava em cantos mais escuros, a resistência da consciência de Harry começou a dificultar. Um lugar particularmente sombrio e encoberto por uma densa cortina parecia guardar as lembranças da infância triste. Elenna não quis saber. Se estavam enterradas, assim deveriam permanecer.

         De alguma forma, ela sabia que o bruxo se recordaria vivamente do que fosse compartilhado entre eles ali.

         Pensava em como seria mais rápida e menos intrometida, quando bateu numa superfície de sombras sólidas.

         - Que diabos...! Como isso veio parar aqui?

         Tateou, empurrou, esmurrou em vão.

         - O feitiço de memória. – deduziu, tocando a superfície lisa e estranhamente morna. – Como vou removê-lo, se ele próprio quer esquecer?... Luz... Vou tentar.

         Concentrou-se, e seu corpo começou a brilhar, como há anos não acontecia. Encostou a mão na estrutura e ela se encolheu, desfazendo-se.

         _"Deixe aí!"_, a voz de Harry trovejou ao redor.

         - É preciso destruir o feitiço! – ela retrucou, colando o corpo inteiro na parede.

         Criaturas enormes e disformes, feitas de sombra, agarraram-na para afastá-la. Os monstros, junção de urso, escorpião e águia, seguraram seus braços e pernas, puxando-a para trás.

         - Harry! – gritou alucinada, contorcendo-se. – Harry! Eu prometo não libertar tudo!! – as criaturas fincavam as garras na carne. – Confie em mim!!... – inspirou e desistiu de gritar. - Eu preciso fazer, meu amor... Me solte... Mande me soltar... Harry!!

         Funcionou. As garras desapareceram, deixando marcas das unhas. Elenna saltou a frente, o corpo brilhando como nunca. A parede cedia com a proximidade da luz, recuando para abrir um buraco. A Elfa sentia uma melancolia inquietante e  crescente enquanto transpunha a estrutura, que parecia ter quilômetros de largura.

         - Onde estamos? – perguntou baixinho, ao deparar-se com uma sala de visitas e dois bruxos duelando. Um era igual ao Harry de hoje, mas a mobília... Era de uns trinta anos atrás. – Ah, não! Desculpe, querido. – apertou os olhos. - Não pretendia despertar _'essa'_ lembrança. – caminhou às cegas, atravessando aquele registro desagradável, ouvindo o grunhido sibilante de Voldemort em triunfo, subindo as escadas atrás de Lílian e do bebê.

         De súbito, o ar abafado de Godric's Hollow sumiu e ela ouviu folhas e grama sendo pisadas. Abriu os olhos em tempo de abaixar-se e desviar de um feitiço que errou por pouco o loiro ao seu lado. Os dois rolaram, tentando chegar perto do bruxo com uma adaga cutucando o monte de trapos.

         - Você viu o que tem lá? – Malfoy indagou.

         Elenna sentiu sua cabeça assentir, o rosto contraído de fúria.

         - Ele pode matá-la.

         - Ele _'vai'_ matá-la, seu estúpido. Não faça movimentos bruscos.

         - Deixe a menina. – ela dirigiu-se ao homem. A voz não era a sua. (_"Obvio. Lembranças de Harry, corpo de Harry."_) – Deixe-a e você pode ir. Tem a minha palavra.

         O inimigo pareceu considerar a proposta e cometeu o erro de virar-se para os arbustos, talvez pedindo instruções ao comparsa.

         Os dois pularam ao mesmo tempo, tarde demais para evitar do outro enterrar a arma de qualquer jeito no embrulho. Harry percebeu Malfoy rolando, socando e chutando; porém isso ocorria num lugar distante.

         O embrulho de trapos estava encharcado de sangue. Caíra com um ruído surdo e mole no chão. Os dedos trêmulos dificultavam descobrir o corpinho pálido da nenê.

         - Elanor... minha princesinha... meu amor... – ele murmurou, a voz embargada. Procurou o ferimento: um grande e fundo corte no braço. Sangue. Os trapos estavam empapados de sangue. Estancou e fechou a ferida com a varinha.

         - Tire-a daqui, Potter! – o grito de socorro. – Faça-a desaparecer! Agora!

_         "E eu a encontrei no cesto, dormindo. Um banho com Athelas resolveu a palidez. Pensei que ela estivesse anêmica"_ Elenna completou, vendo a filha desaparecer com um comando verbal do marido.

         Harry correu para ajudar Draco, mas o loiro já tinha levado o golpe. Sangrava na têmpora e na nuca, inconsciente.

         Ondas de um ódio frio inundavam o corpo do bruxo. Elenna sentiu-o guardar a varinha. Não ia ser misericordioso, não ia ser limpo. Ela conteve um grito de medo quando Harry atirou-se, derrubando o agressor.

         Os anos como o melhor auror da Federação e a prática de Quadribol tornaram o domínio do estranho questão de minutos. Logo estava com a adaga na mão.

         Elenna mal acreditou quando impulsionou a adaga, rasgando pano, pele, músculo, nervo e osso. Ela sentiu a lâmina sendo torcida e puxada no interior do corpo. Três vezes a mesma ação e as mesmas reações. Duas vezes o outro gritou. Depois, um gorgolejo sangrento o silenciou.

_         "Os gritos que chamaram a platéia."_

         Harry soltou o corpo já sem vida. A adaga pingando continuava segura na mão sangrenta, as vestes sujas e manchadas. O rosto pálido começava a mudar, a morte acabando com a transfiguração, quando um feitiço vindo dos arbustos fez o rosto de Blás Zabin retroceder à forma do aluno de Oengus. O próprio Harry o prendera poucos meses atrás, mas o bruxo conseguiu um bom álibi e saiu da prisão.

         Um raio violeta o atingiu pelas costas. Ele caiu de joelhos, o olhar perdido e embaçado. Notou que Malfoy também era enfeitiçado, antes de tudo à volta do corpo psíquico da Elfa adquirir uma cor branca ofuscante.

         Ela sentiu-se sugada com urgência de volta.

         Piscou. Estava debruçada sobre o corpo inerte do marido, a mão da sacerdotisa pousada em sua fronte.

         - Chega, Elenna. – a voz melodiosa retornara. – Leve-o para a cabana.

         - Você viu? – ela sentou-se, meio zonza.

         - Sim. O suficiente para não degolá-lo. – Dian ergueu-se e retomou o caminho para o Poço.

         A minúscula cabana nada mais era que uma construção circular, onde havia um fogareiro, uma cama de palha (que ela substituira por acolchoados macios) e uma porta. Ela e Dian compartilharam o lugar quando estudavam juntas e a meio-elfo decidiu ficar ali com a filha quando Harry foi separado delas. 

         Elenna enfeitara as paredes e o telhado de palha com flores e ramos verdes, lançando um feitiço térmico para manter a temperatura agradável.

         - Não sabia que ainda existiam as casas circulares dos bretões. – ele disse quando acordou à noite.

         - Construímos essa, Dian e eu, porque não gostávamos da agitação da Casa das Donzelas. Tome. – ofereceu um prato de sopa a ele. – Você não comeu nada desde o almoço.

         Harry comeu em silêncio, observando-a movimentar-se, ajeitando o fogo, saindo para ver a noite, enviando uma mensagem pedindo que Hermione cuidasse da filha, examinando o céu.

         Elenna estava radiante no vestido de linho branco, os cabelos trançados cingidos na testa pela estrela sustentada por um filete de prata. Os dedos dele flexionaram-se, querendo tocar aquela pele que brilhava levemente, como se refletisse a luz da lua lá fora. Ela sorriu para ele.

         - Terminou? 

         - Elenna... Eu sei o que você viu. – começou, cauteloso. – Eu não queria... Pensei que ele tivesse matado Elanor... Foi tanto sangue... Nunca matei alguém com tanto sangue... Poderia tê-lo capturado, não pensei... Eu só queria ferir como ele me feriu...

         - Não, querido. – ela ergueu a mão, pedindo que ele parasse. - Não quero falar sobre isso, está bem? Já nos causou aborrecimentos suficientes. Era ele ou você.

         Para ela, não havia nenhum como Harry. Vestido com a túnica cinzenta dos druidas, as serpentes azuis nos pulsos, os olhos brilhantes por trás dos indefectíveis óculos e os cabelos bagunçados. Ele deixava-a embriagada. Logo estava sentada ao seu lado, sem desviar o olhar. 

Estivera esperando desde a festa.

         Devagar, pôs-se entre os braços dele, sentindo a respiração quente nos seus cabelos, as mãos trêmulas tocando-a, procurando-a. Sabia o que ele queria, pois era seu desejo também.

         - Não quero abusar da hospitalidade de Dian. – ele levou a mão para acariciar-lhe o rosto. A respiração dela estava forte.

         - Acho que ela não se importaria. – Elenna sorriu. Decidiu-se em fração de segundos e puxou-o para um beijo.

         Harry a beijava como há muito não fazia. Não importava que estivessem na Ilha Sagrada, ou que talvez infringissem regras. Na verdade, ele não tomava conhecimento de outra coisa se não da mulher nos seus braços.

         E mesmo assim, não tinha pressa. Enquanto suas mãos percorriam preguiçosas as costas, braços e ombros dela, sua língua passeava lentamente pela boca da esposa, tocando a dela e enviando choques e arrepios para sua coluna. Sorria, satisfeito com o efeito das carícias dela pelo seu corpo.

         Elenna agarrava-se a ele como se fosse a sua tábua de salvação. Olhava-o dentro dos olhos enquanto o beijava, assanhando os cabelos rebeldes, tocando seu rosto quente com a ponta dos dedos. Ofegando ao se ver deitada com ele, acariciada e protegida pelo seu homem.

De vez em quando, soltavam um gemido baixo ou um suspiro. Aqueles podiam ser os últimos momentos íntimos dos dois, e eles aproveitaram bem. Ninguém ousaria repreendê-los por essa demonstração de amor.

Horas depois, quando Elenna aninhou-se nos braços de Harry, escutando as batidas aceleradas do coração dele, o silêncio trouxe os barulhos da noite. A fogueira estalava e faiscava. O vento balançava os galhos. Em algum lugar, uma pessoa riu alto. Por entre as palhas do telhado, as estrelas cintilavam.

- O brilho das estrelas é atraído pelos seus olhos, meu amor. – sussurrou o bruxo. Ela sorriu de encontro ao peito dele.

- Você não toma jeito, hein?! – provocou.

- Jeito para quê? Vai dizer que você não gosta desses comentários melosos...!

- Você é louco, Potter! E eu mais louca ainda, por ter casado com você!

- Srta. Perturbadora da Paz... Com esse nome, eu é que sou louco?!

Quando pensou que seria atacado numa sessão de cócegas, Harry desapontou-se ao perceber que Elenna tinha pousado novamente a cabeça em seu peito. Ela beijou-o e acomodou-se em silêncio, suspirando.

- Não pense nisso, amor. – pediu, afastando-se para olhá-la nos olhos. Tentou transmitir confiança a ela.

- Desculpe. – ela forçou um sorriso. - Não consigo evitar. 

- Era apenas mais uma das artimanhas de Malfoy. Lembro-me bem agora. Eles achavam que poderiam nos forçar a cooperar se tivessem Elanor.

- Não é isso... A viagem. É uma aventura além das nossas forças, Harry. E não vamos sozinhos.

Harry só a abraçou forte, acalentando-a com os lábios e as mãos. 

- Não se preocupe. Morreria por você e morreria por nossa filha. Você sabe disso.

Elenna não disse nada. Apenas aconchegou-se no calor dele. Nem quando dormiram o abraço se desfez.

         Estavam indo para as Terras Imortais.

                            _Continua..._


	17. Para Valinor

Capítulo 16:                         Para Valinor 

         Da proa onde estava, Harry sentia o cheiro do mar. Um cheiro salgado, o vento frio fazendo seu rosto ficar vermelho. As brumas impediam uma visão melhor de onde estavam. 

         O navio em forma de cisne dos gêmeos Elfos deslizava por um mar de escuridão que ninguém afirmaria tratar-se de água. Fora do precário campo visual proporcionado pela luz da embarcação havia a incerteza. A sensação de aprisionamento angustiava. O tempo era contado a partir das horas de sono, mas era impossível qualquer exatidão.

Há cinco dias, pelos seus cálculos, navegavam sem avistar terra, sem parar. Os instrumentos de navegação deixaram de funcionar há muito. Estavam à deriva mas deveriam esperar o sétimo dia para enfim tomar o comando da embarcação e utilizar a Luz de Eärendil.

Ele agasalhou-se mais e olhou o pingente dentro das vestes. Mal podia esperar para testar o poder da jóia.

         _"Bem, isso já foi feito antes."_ procurou se convencer, como fazia desde que zarparam de Avalon.

         Resolveu entrar para proteger-se do tempo inclemente. 

Como de costume, Gina e Malfoy estavam num canto logo na porta, cobertos por quilos de peles, abraçados e conversando baixinho. _"Ainda não acredito quando vejo os dois assim... Quem poderia adivinhar?"_ Gina o cumprimentou com um sorriso. 

Sentia falta de Rony e Mione. Apesar dos seus melhores amigos quererem ir e até brigarem com Elenna, ele apoiara a esposa. Não desejava arriscar a vida de mais ninguém.

Suspirou.

- Sabem onde Elenna e os gêmeos estão?

- Da última vez que os vi, - Gina respondeu, apontando para cima. - eles estavam indo para a cabine de comando.

- Claro. Desculpe interromper. – acrescentou ao ver a cara zangada de Malfoy.

Caminhou para o fundo do grande cômodo que servia-lhes de quarto coletivo e subiu a escada que ficava ao lado da cozinha.

A cabine ficava no alto do navio. Era o único lugar onde se podia ter uma visão menos 'nebulosa' do caminho. Os Elfos e Elenna ficavam quase o tempo todo ali, observando com seus olhos penetrantes. Não que a visão dela pudesse ser comparada à dos gêmeos, mas ela insistia em ajudar de qualquer forma.

A primeira coisa que viu foi um par de olhos verdes acompanhando-o subir os degraus lentamente. 

- Papai... Papai!

Apressou-se a pegar a filha no colo. Elanor pendurou-se no seu pescoço, agitada pela presença dele. Olhava para todos os lados, falando e apontando o pai.

- Papai... Papai qui... Mamãe, papai qui!

Harry sorriu, beijando a menina e observando em volta, encontrando Elenna voltada para eles e os gêmeos olhando pela amurada através da névoa. 

- Ssshh... Quietinha, filha. – ele sussurrou para Elanor, colocando um dedo em frente aos lábios. Ela imitou o gesto. - Os tios estão ocupados.

_"Vamos lá para baixo."_ Elenna pediu, chegando até eles, _"Estamos perto agora, e eles precisam de silêncio para se concentrarem."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Gina lembrou-se pouco da viagem que fizeram para Valinor. Talvez porque passasse mais tempo enrolada em peles, ou brincando com Elanor, ou conversando com Draco; o fato é que ela não participou efetivamente dos planos ou da navegação do navio cisne.

Estava empolgada com a expectativa de conhecer um mundo tão fantástico, quem sabe enfrentar perigos, lutar contra monstros aquáticos e outras criaturas que criara em sua imaginação. Mas nada disso aconteceu. A única impressão que ficou para sempre em sua memória foi a luz. 

Primeiro, viajavam envoltos em névoa, depois uma escuridão preencheu o espaço. Quando pensou que a claridade jamais retornaria, um clarão ofuscou-lhe a visão, e ela viu a Terra Abençoada, o reino dos Elfos.

Chegaram às Ilhas Encantadas e escaparam de seu encantamento, entraram pelos Mares Sombrios e superaram suas sombras.

Alguns obstáculos foram transpostos com dificuldade, especialmente nas ilhotas que surgiram no sexto dia. Ou a tempestade que sacudia a pequena embarcação no alvorecer do sétimo e último dia à deriva naquela bruma brilhante tão estranha.

- É a fronteira para outros mundos. – explicaram os Elfos. – Agora devemos usar a Luz de Eärendil.

Assim, ela finalmente descobriu porque a nenê fora levada numa viagem tão arriscada. O pingente funcionava melhor quando utilizado por ela, que era a guardiã.

- Minha vontade guiará a dela para abrir o caminho para Valinor. – Elenna disse enquanto levava a filha para a proa, segurando-a envolta em peles com a jóia no pescoço. – Não vai afetá-la, pois ela é a dona de direito.

Do que aconteceu a seguir, Gina jamais se esqueceria.

Uma luz intensa emanou do lugar onde mãe e filha estavam e a chuva abriu-se como uma cortina. O barco continuou navegando e de repente o sol brilhava e a visão era obstruída por paredes altíssimas de penhascos incomensuráveis.

O queixo da ruiva caiu diante das paredes que escondiam o pulsante e reconfortante poder de Valinor. Ela deu um passo para perto de Draco e ele envolveu sua cintura, também buscando apoio.

- Você sente a hostilidade? – ele perguntou. – Não nos querem aqui.

- Mas nós precisávamos vir.

- Será que seremos recebidos?

- Sim, vocês serão. – Elrohir falou. – Mas não pelos Valar. Iremos para Tol Eressëa, nossa ilha.

- Não temam. Eles já sabem de nossa chegada. – Elladan apontou uma torre distante, ao sul de onde estavam. O barco virou-se e seguiu direto para lá.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sempre que alguém perguntava a Draco Malfoy como havia sido ver a Terra Imortal dos Elfos ele dava de ombros e resmungava:

- Foi tudo rápido demais! Se o intuito era conhecer a tal Valinor, desperdiçamos tempo.

Apesar de lembrar-se de bastante visões, elas estavam forjadas tão magnífica e confusamente no cérebro do bruxo que ele nunca conseguiu traduzi-las em palavras. Um misto de espanto e terror apoderou-se dele a partir do momento em que o navio rompeu a cortina de trevas entre os mundos. 

Os penhascos resplandecentes e inacessíveis oprimiam sua coragem e sua mente sarcástica. As areias brancas e ofuscantes pareciam misturadas a pedras preciosas. Um vento fresco e insuportavelmente convidativo soprava do Oeste, não afetando a aproximação da embarcação, entretanto.

Draco sentiu sua vontade dividida em dois. Uma resolvida a cair na água e procurar a origem da brisa que lhe restaurava a disposição do corpo endurecido pela viagem. A outra estava absolutamente decidida a ficar o mais longe possível dos penhascos e do que se encontrasse além deles.

- Não seja tão apressado, Malfoy. – a voz de Potter tirou-o do debate interior. De súbito, viu-se debruçado sobre a amurada, seguro apenas pelas mãos do outro em seus ombros.

- Ficou maluco? – Draco detestava ser tocado sem permissão. – Tire suas mãos de mim! – sibilou, sacudindo-se para longe.

"_Mas esta foi por pouco... Muito pouco..."_ pensava enquanto procurava Virgínia pelo tombadilho.

Percebeu quando viraram para o sul, em direção a um ponto luminoso que parecia flutuar nas águas, ora sumindo, ora aparecendo sobre as ondas. Pouco a pouco, no entanto, viu que era uma ilha, com uma torre elevando-se soberana acima dos telhados e cúpulas. A torre era o que brilhava ao longe, como um esporão de prata à luz do sol.

Estupefato com o espetáculo das construções belíssimas e das pessoas altas e nobres que observavam o navio do porto, ele virou-se para a Elfa. O rosto dela mostrava profundo deleite. Sentiu a mão de Virgínia mergulhar na sua e encontrou os olhos dela. Silenciosamente, concordaram. Estavam perdidos.

                            _Continua..._


	18. O preço da responsabilidade

Capítulo 17:              O preço da responsabilidade 

Tol Eressëa era a ilha onde se refugiaram os Elfos que retornaram das Terras Mortais. Ficava ao sul do litoral de Valinor, abaixo da cidade élfica de Tirion, porta de entrada para o Reino Abençoado.

As construções lembravam a Harry a cidade branca onde vira a mãe de Elenna, mas eram mais antigas e muito mais belas ao olhar. E o poder que ele sentia vindo da ilha o fez recuar da proa para o lado da esposa.

O porto estava apinhado de gente curiosa para ver o desembarque de tripulantes tão incomuns. Quando o navio cisne lançou âncora na baía, os bruxos puderam captar os olhos penetrantes, as mentes ágeis e os rostos mais belos e espantosos que poderiam conceber. Se acreditassem em céu, estariam em presença de anjos. Terríveis e maravilhosos anjos.

- Não temam. – disse calmamente Elladan. – Lá estão nosso pai Elrond, a Senhora Galadriel e o Senhor Celeborn.      

- E próximo a ele o Senhor dos Elfos de Tirion, Finarfin. – completou Elrohir, e Harry viu uma ruga na testa do parente de Elenna. – Os Valar não se atrasam.

O tom preocupado fez os dedos de Elenna apertarem os de Harry. Elanor mexia-se inquieta em seus braços, querendo ver tudo e voltando-se assustada para os gêmeos.

_"Desde a infância desejei vir a este lugar", _ela transmitiu ao marido._ "Meu coração deveria estar exultando, mas meu espírito antevê uma sombra, querido."_

Harry pegou a filha no colo e ela abraçou-lhe o pescoço, escondendo o rosto. Mesmo assim, o bruxo conseguiu passar o braço livre pelos ombros da Elfa.

_"Elanor está assustada."_

- Elenna, é melhor que desçamos primeiro. – Elrohir falou. – Talvez os planos tenham sido alterados.

- Por favor, esperem nosso retorno e tranqüilizem-se. Vocês estão sob nossa proteção. – Elladan pousou a mão nos ombros deles e afastou-se.

Um bote foi baixado com os gêmeos, enquanto o navio atracava lentamente no cais, guiado pela magia do lugar. Os quatro correram para a amurada e viram o encontro deles com o grupo destacado da multidão, formado por seis Elfos.

- Enfim, parece que não deveríamos ter vindo. – Draco deixou escapar, ao interpretar como censura os gestos duros que recepcionaram os irmãos.

- Ainda não sabemos de nada, Draco. – Elenna retrucou. – É melhor esperar do que tecer teorias.

- Mas não podemos negar, Elenna, que aquilo não são boas-vindas. – Gina apontou para a cena de uma suposta discussão. O grupo destacado parecia ter se dividido: de um lado Galadriel, Elrond e seus filhos; do outro, Finarfin, Celeborn e os outros Senhores Élficos.

A meio-elfo apenas suspirou, voltando-se para o tombadilho. Harry caminhava devagar, consolando a pequena Elanor.

- O que foi, minha princesa?... Não precisa ficar assim... Papai está aqui... Que tal se a gente fosse lá em cima, hein?!

Ele lançou um olhar de dúvida e preocupação para a mulher. Elenna aproximou-se e tentou pegar a filha, mas a menina segurava firme o pescoço do pai.

_"Você sabe o que está causando isso?"_

- Não, querido. – Harry notou que ela não o encarou ao responder. – Elanor, meu amorzinho, venha com a mamãe... – depois de alguns minutos, a garotinha afrouxou o abraço no pai, para em seguida atirar-se nos braços da mãe.

_"Vou tentar fazê-la dormir."_

- Ei, Potter. – Harry ia seguindo as duas para a cabine quando Malfoy o alcançou. – Algo errado?

- Você se importa? – o olhar de incredulidade de Harry chegava a ser divertido, pensou Draco. Ele revirou os olhos.

         - Não, dei-me ao trabalho de perguntar para fazer o diário de bordo. Francamente, vocês da Grifinória...

         - Não estamos mais em Hogwarts, Malfoy. – o moreno cortou, sem paciência para provocações.

         O loiro contraiu um lado da boca e um sorriso de desdém formou-se.

         - Você não sabe o que há de errado. Gina e eu vimos a cena da pequena.

         Harry suspirou, desarmando-se.

         - Não, não sei. De repente, ela ficou assustada, paralisada de medo. Elenna vai tentar acalmá-la. 

         - Também ficamos receosos, Harry. – Gina juntou-se aos dois. – Meu palpite é que nos metemos em algo grande demais.

         - Será que conseguiríamos virar esse barco e voltar?

         - Você sabe navegar, Malfoy? – o loiro só fitou-o com o olhar vazio. – Pelo jeito, só Elfos conseguem manobrar o navio.

         - Como fomos estúpidos! Estamos nas mãos deles agora!

         - Sim, Gina. – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso. – Temos que esperar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

         Eles perderam a noção de quanto tempo ficaram esperando. No final, tinham certeza de ter assistido vários pôr e nascer do sol. Gina gravara claramente duas noites repletas de estrelas e constelações estranhas. Draco jurou que foram oito noites, porque se recordava de que os alimentos foram enviados oito vezes para eles. Harry preferiu não contar. Estava impaciente com a inércia, mas os gêmeos haviam mandado mensagens para que eles não saíssem no navio.

         Também estava preocupado com o comportamento da filha. Elanor parecia vítima de um feitiço paralisante. Ficava muito quieta nas peles e tinha um terror irracional de ficar sozinha. Chorava e exigia que o pai ou a mãe ficasse com ela. Quando deitava-se com a filha, ela pregava os grandes olhos verdes em seu rosto, como se quisesse decorá-lo. 

         Elenna nada dizia. Ele suspeitava de que ela soubesse a razão do estado da nenê, mas ela negava-se a conversar sobre o assunto.

         O clima no navio não estava dos melhores quando os gêmeos retornaram, numa manhã de céu claro. Vinham acompanhados pelo grupo que os recebera no porto, todos montados em pêlo em palafrins elegantes.

         Chamaram os bruxos do cais, que encontrava-se como havia estado durante o tempo em que permaneceram lá: deserto. A voz límpida de Elladan alcançou a cabine e logo surgiram os quatro pares de olhos. O Elfo sorriu brevemente, à guisa de cumprimento.

         - Caros amigos, aqui estamos para resolver nossa questão. – fez um gesto para os outros e três se aproximaram: Elrond, Galadriel e Finarfin.   

         Os viajantes ficaram positivamente impressionados ao observá-los de perto.

         Elrond era uma versão mais sábia e poderosa dos gêmeos. Ao mesmo tempo sério e bondoso era seu rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam como uma noite estrelada, seus cabelos longos negros estavam trançados.

         Galadriel e Finarfin tinham expressões semelhantes, mas seus cabelos eram dourados e resplandecentes como deve ter sido o Sol nos primeiros dias do mundo, e seus olhos eram de um profundo azul, como as águas de uma lagoa nas montanhas. A pele deles brilhava, emanando uma energia quase insuportável aos olhos humanos.

         - Filhos dos Homens, vocês desobedeceram a proibição que pesa sobre sua raça. – Finarfin começou a dizer em élfico e Elenna, ajudada pelos gêmeos, começou uma tradução desajeitada. – Os Mares Divisores não podem ser transpostos por seres mortais.

         Elrond olhou-os dentro dos olhos.

         - Mas vemos que eles ignoravam essa proibição, Senhor. Foram chamados aqui por meus filhos.

         - E você, Elrond, já foi censurado por agir tão levianamente.

         - Pai, - Galadriel falou e Elenna, que se interessara por ela desde o primeiro instante, surpreendeu-se com a voz firme e clara de sua ancestral. – nós, Exilados, amamos a Terra, mesmo que agora estejamos distantes. Concordamos em arriscar. Nosso trabalho não pode ser em vão.

         - Você, filha do meu sangue, também foi repreendida. Deveriam saber que nada escapa aos Valar.

         - Então, Senhor de Tirion, por que não os deixamos partir com as bênçãos dos Poderes de Valinor? Eles vieram em paz.

         - Porque existe o preço. Discutimos até a exaustão. A coragem de virem até aqui sem permissão é desesperada e reconheço que merece atenção, mas não podemos dar as costas para as leis que nos regem.

         - Eles podem estar dispostos a pagar, meu pai.

Draco e Harry não estavam gostando de ter suas vidas discutidas assim, como se eles não estivessem ali, por isso disseram ao mesmo tempo, em alto e bom som:

- Nós decidiremos se aceitamos ou não.

Gina estava tão embevecida com as vozes melódicas que o som dos dois gritando pareceu vidro arranhado aos seus ouvidos. Elenna tentou consertar a situação:

- Por favor, Senhores, queremos saber quais termos são esses. Ficaria mais fácil decidirmos... Nós poderemos partir livres caso não aceitemos?

- Sim. – respondeu a Elfa. – A arma que querem permanecerá aqui e vocês retornarão em segurança.

- Então, acredito que agora seja hora de sabermos.

- Uma vida em troca de ajuda. – disse o Senhor Elfo da bela Tirion e Elenna traduziu para eles.

Na proa do navio, os mortais ficaram imóveis, fitando com olhares vazios os únicos que poderiam salvá-los.

**N/A:** Bem, mocinhas e mocinhos, estamos chegando ao final... rs! Sim, este é o penúltimo capítulo da fic. Desculpem a demora em atualizar, mas é que eu estive ocupada demais e com a minha tendinite latejando ultimamente... rs!! Coisas da idade!

         Mas, contem-me, como foi ver Valinor? Eu sempre fico preocupada que esteja sendo difícil encaixar Elfos na história de Harry Potter, mas é irresistível. Acho que a maioria de vocês já assistiu aos filmes e deve lembrar-se de um ou outro nome...

         Queria agradecer demais à Sabrina, que tem sido uma grande amiga e uma excelente leitora... rsrs! E a Simone, pelo comentário. Valeu garotas!

         O próximo pode demorar um pouquinho, mas vai ser curto e direto.

Até lá!


	19. Do Amor e Outros Demônios

Capítulo 18:                         Do Amor e Outros Demônios 

**N/A:** O título da história foi emprestado de um livro do Gabriel García Márquez, grande escritor colombiano, que ficou famoso ao receber o prêmio Nobel por "Cem Anos de Solidão". Excelente leitura!

         Bem, eu sugiro que, para esse capítulo final, estejam ouvindo "_Love of my life"_, do Queen.

- Uma vida em troca de ajuda. – repetiu Finarfin. – Foi a resposta dos Valar à sua questão. – Elrond baixou a cabeça.

- Por que? – Gina não aceitou bem a imposição.

- É a lei. Vocês, mortais, jamais deveriam ter atravessado os Mares Divisores. Por muito pouco, outros foram atirados nas trevas além do mundo.

- Mas queremos salvar vidas. Por que descartaríamos o que tentamos salvar? – Draco posicionara-se ao lado da namorada.

- Não haverá morte, mas é necessário que se pague por ter desafiado os Poderes. – retrucou o Elfo, solenemente. - A pessoa ficará em Valinor, a Terra Abençoada. Vocês pisaram em solo sagrado. Existe o preço.

_"Foi exatamente essa a decisão imposta a Eärendil"_, Harry transmitiu aos outros, já se adiantando para saltar do navio, quando um vulto passou rápido ao seu lado.

Elenna caiu suavemente na madeira branca do cais de Eressëa.

- Eu me submeto à vontade dos Valar. – ela falou em élfico, mas seus companheiros entenderam o sentido.

Harry piscou várias vezes, como se o que visse fosse extraordinário. Olhou para trás, procurando a esposa. Gina segurava a pequena Elanor agora. Voltou-se com uma expressão aterrorizada para observar as figuras altas e imponentes perto do seu amor. Seu coração parou de bater.

- Não. – murmurou, percebendo as expressões de incredulidade ao seu lado. – Não! – falou mais alto, balançando a cabeça. – NÃO!! – gritou finalmente, pulando para o cais. Agarrou o braço dela, fazendo-a desviar o olhar dos Elfos. – Não vou perder você!

A única coisa que Elenna podia fazer era abraçá-lo.

- Eu não vou perder você. – repetiu, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ela sentia a pulsação acelerada do marido. Ele a abraçava com muita força, chegando quase a sufocá-la. – Tem que haver outro jeito. Simplesmente tem que haver!

- Meu amor... – ela começou a dizer.

- Isso não é justo! – Harry soltou-se dela e avançou furioso para os mensageiros. Eles não se intimidaram. – Por que alguém tem que ficar?

- Não, Harry. – Elenna segurou-o pelo braço. – Não, meu amor. Sou eu quem deve ficar.

- Você pode pronunciar-se sobre o seu destino, pois ele pertence somente a você. – Galadriel falou, surpreendentemente, em inglês. – Porém, e quanto à vida que cresce dentro de você? Quem falará por ela?

Os outros ocupantes do navio cisne aproximaram-se do casal, entretanto sabiam que não havia muito a ser feito.

- O... o que... o que quer dizer, senhora? – Elenna perguntou, temendo escutar a resposta. Ela apertou os dedos de Harry.

_"Talvez fosse sensato pesar as decisões, criança. Você está assumindo responsabilidades de outros. Isso nunca resulta em bem."_

_"Mas esse dever é meu, senhora. Como poderia deixar qualquer deles aqui, sabendo que é sobre mim que a responsabilidade recai. E, mesmo não preferindo a paz eterna de Valinor e a felicidade sempre em flor dos Elfos, aqui ficarei."_

_"A vida que germina dentro de você merece escolher também. Você nega isso a ela?"_

- A vida que... – ela tocou a barriga levemente, depois olhou para o bruxo ao seu lado, que segurava sua mão como se ela fosse correr dali. Um sorriso triste surgiu nos lábios dela quando disse baixinho. – Um filho.

Harry teve dificuldade em dizer o que quer que fosse por um ou dois minutos. Esperara o fim do diálogo mental entre as duas e observou a mão de Elenna passando pela barriga e o brilho de alegria e desespero nos olhos dela.

- Filho? – os olhos verdes mexiam-se nervosos. Ele procurou ajuda nos rostos de Gina e até de Draco, mas eles não podiam tomar decisões por ela.

Elenna fechou os olhos e abaixou o rosto um instante. Os cabelos esconderam-na da luz que vinha da torre branca ao longe. Era o momento mais difícil, e nada seria facilitado. _"Por que?"_, perguntou, cansada.

Quando ergueu os olhos, um brilho determinado e frio apoderara-se deles. Dirigiu-se aos Elfos.

- É permitido que eu reflita por uma noite sobre minha decisão?

Os três olharam-se, questionando-se em silêncio. Elrond, que ainda não se manifestara, fitou-a com bondade.

- Você tem essa noite, criança.

Com isso, os mensageiros acenaram levemente, viraram-se e desapareceram pelo caminho da falésia.

.....................

- Jamais permitirei que você fique, Elenna! – Harry andava de um lado para o outro da cabine.

- Harry, entenda. Só eu posso fazer isso. – a meio-elfo sentara-se encolhida nas peles que serviam de cama para Elanor. – Sou eu ou nossa filha. E eu não creio que você queira deixá-la. – a voz tremia e ela instintivamente abraçou a própria barriga. – Não torne mais difícil do que está sendo, por favor.

- E você acha que para mim está sendo fácil? – ele gritou, descontrolado, olhando para o céu estrelado. – Nós viemos aqui para pedir ajuda! A-J-U-D-A! Eu não chamaria tirar você de mim de ajuda! – respirou fundo. – Um filho... É verdade? Você iria me deixar carregando um filho meu? – e voltou-se para desafiá-la lançando faíscas dos olhos verdes.

Xingou-se absurdamente quando viu o resultado da explosão. Elenna mais parecia um bichinho acuado, tremendo com os soluços que tentava reprimir, escondendo as lágrimas nas pernas encolhidas.

Em três passos grandes ele estava ao lado dela. Engoliu em seco antes de envolvê-la nos braços. Elenna agarrou-se a ele.

- Pode dizer: eu sou um cretino. – falou de encontro aos cabelos dela. - Acho que nunca vou parar de te pedir desculpas.

- E.. e.. eu não sabia... – ela murmurava. – Juro que não sabia do bebê...

- Não... Por favor... Eu não pretendia dizer aquilo... Ssshh... Os bebês não gostam quando as mães ficam chateadas... Eu só digo asneiras... Por favor...

Elenna respirou fundo várias vezes, acabando por fim com os soluços e ousando encarar o bruxo. Desvencilhou-se do abraço, tentando sorrir enquanto enxugava o rosto.

- Ele é tão pequeno que eu não tinha me dado conta. Só consigo senti-lo se me concentrar. Assim. – colocou as duas mãos na barriga, fechando os olhos. Harry distinguiu felicidade nos olhos cinzentos quando ela o encarou.

- Posso experimentar também? – ela deitou-se encostada nele, guiando sua mão até o ventre. Harry cerrou os olhos.

Sua mente foi invadida por uma fagulhazinha tremulante, um pontinho de luz que pulsava e crescia. Sentia vida atravessando aquele corpinho que ainda não tinha nem forma. Percebia sua própria essência misturada à de Elenna para gerar e nutrir. Um sentimento forte e intenso envolvia e protegia seu filho. Ele já era amado.

Os olhos verdes voltaram úmidos para a claridade. Abraçou mais a mulher em seus braços.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou baixinho.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Tudo vai estar como deve estar amanhã.

- Temos que voltar. Zarpamos agora... – foi interrompido pela mão de Elenna passando pelo seu rosto. Caiu em sono pesado sem chance de protestar.

- Eu amo você, Harry James Potter. – ela murmurou, beijando-o e voltando a deitar ao lado dele.

.....................

Draco estava abismado com o desprendimento da Elfa. Desde que entendeu seu propósito em abandonar a 'vida perfeita' ao lado do 'Potter perfeito' passara a ter um novo conceito sobre ela.

_"Talvez a meio-elfo não seja tão egoísta assim. Mas o Potter não a deixará ir. Se fosse Virgínia, eu conjuraria cordas de aço para amarrá-la"_, ponderava, apoiado na soleira da porta.

_"Elas não a segurariam, Malfoy."_ O tom baixo e calmo de Elenna soou em sua mente.

- O que você est... ? – virou-se para o interior do cômodo.

- Vim despedir-me da minha pequena flor. – de fato, ela segurava a adormecida Elanor. – Ela é meu maior tesouro e meu maior presente. – sorriu tristemente. Draco não conseguiu evitar uma pontinha de pena.

- Potter sabe? – ele aproximou-se. Os dois falavam em sussurros.

- No fundo, ele sabe que não pode ser de outro modo. – o bruxo notou os olhos inchados e vermelhos. – É simples e doloroso.

- E por que você acredita que eu não a impedirei?

Elenna não o ouvia. Prestava atenção na respiração vagarosa e compassada da menina. Draco já ia se afastar e acordar Gina quando ela se moveu, depositando um beijo sentido na testa da filha e estendendo-a para ele.

Alguns insultos passaram rapidamente pela boca do bruxo. Nenhum tomou forma de som, mesmo que ele se esforçasse. Apenas recebeu Elanor, aconchegando-a no colo e lançando um olhar interrogativo para a mãe.

Elenna acariciou mais uma vez o rosto da filha.

- Tome conta dela, por favor.

- A mãe deve estar ao lado dos filhos.

- Malfoy, - ela suspirou, engolindo em seco, sem tirar os olhos dos dele. – Elanor é pequena ainda, mas um dia precisará de explicações. Talvez Harry não seja a pessoa certa para dizer tudo que aconteceu com isenção. Encarrego você de sentar e conversar com ela. Confio no seu sangue-frio.

Draco assustou-se e, pela primeira vez, não teve palavras para retrucar a Elfa. Abria e fechava a boca, vendo-a sair para a madrugada.

- Malditos heroizinhos! – praguejou alto, fazendo Elanor choramingar. – Seu pai vai se jogar deste barco quando souber.

No instante em que Elenna pisou na areia e virou-se para olhar a embarcação, ela começou a afastar-se rápido, voltando para o leste. Para as terras bafejadas pelo hálito da mortalidade.

Levando seu coração para longe. Muito longe.

                                      _Finito._


End file.
